A Scarlet Letter
by The-First-Step
Summary: She was always Jack's one secret, the one thing he needed. Amelia Jones-Delaney would become The Scarlet Letter. She was going to watch the world burn. OC/Joker M for a very good reason; violence, rape, lemons, swearing and abuse of all kinds.
1. Arkham's Finest

**One**

"And how are we today Amelia?" Dr. Vale asked from behind his clipboard. His bored blue eyes barely registering the petite girl before him from behind thick bi-focal lenses. Mia continued her unending stare but said nothing.

"Ah uh," He said, scribbling a few sentences.

"That is a relief I must say, any more of that uncooperative silence and I'd have to extend your time in solitary." He continued and she almost snorted. She had basically lived in solitary confinement for about three years; it wasn't much of a punishment as she enjoyed her own company over that of others. As the session continued with increasing boredom not a word, movement or emotional response escaped her, even when the doctor's annoyingly nasal voice drove her slowly insane as he asked the same questions over again. Towards the end Mia focused her attention on the clock perched upon the bare white wall behind her physiatrist; watching with great interest as the minutes ticked slowly by.

_Hurry the fuck up!_ She begged it silently.

**Really Mia? What has your little panties in a twist? **Came the teasing voice of Tessa.

_Shut up I'm bored._

_**Only a few minutes to go darling.**_

Mia waited patiently for the session to end and was so focused on her inner conversation that she didn't see Vale coming until it was too late. His large, wrinkled hands clamped down on her jacketed arms, pinning her to the plastic chair as his lips crashed down onto hers with furious aggression. She shrieked and tried to move away but his grip and the restraints prevented her from moving far enough to do any good. She kicked, squealed and wiggled as much as she could but it was fruitless. In desperation she clamped her small but sharp teeth down as hard as she could on his bottom lip and twisted it viciously until she could feel the warm flow of blood begin to run down her chin. He screamed and belted her hard on her head; through the dizzying daze Mia heard the door behind her bang open. She soon felt her jacketed arms almost wrenched from her sockets as two large male nurses hauled her bodily from her chair and out the door. She continued to scream and writhe in their grip as she was dragged down the thin corridors.

**Calm down Mia! Calm down or they will sedate you! **Tessa's ever logical voice broke through the hysteria and after a few breaths Mia was able to begin to walk calmly down the neo lit halls of Arkham to her cell.

Keeping her perfected mask of indifferent calm and never saying a single word the entire walk Mia watched in hidden amusement as both patients and their carers moved hurriedly out of her way; their eyes pinned on her in fear until she had passed. Eventually the odd trio reached the solitary cells which were located in an isolated part of the asylum down three flights of stairs and through countless doors. She was ushered, none too gently, into cell 316 then watched through her tiny window as one of the nurses carefully locked the heavily steel door. He was young with brown hair and paused to stare at her. What a sight she must have been; long white-blonde hair that tangled and snarled around a corpse pale face, too large blue eyes would have pinned him and the ruby blood on her chin would have stood stark on the pure skin. After a moment he disappeared leaving Mia alone and silently furious. Slowly she began to count to ten, breathing quietly as she paced the tiny 4X2 cell. Then she began to wrench her arms this way and that, wiggling ad squirming until after about a minutes struggle she had her arms above her head. Another minute of furious and pain filled wrenching saw the arms loosened and less than thirty seconds had her throwing the hated thing to the floor with a triumphant sigh.

**It's a new record! **Cried an excited Tessa and Mia grinned as she gingerly rolled her recently relocated shoulders.

Bending down with a soft groan removed the smooth credit card from her plain white sneakers and moved to the door. She jammed it into the tight wedge and jiggled it until it worked its magic and the door was opened with a sot click. Scanning the hallway Mia moved as quietly as one can with shackled feet down towards a pair of swinging doors that would lead her to the entrance. The stolen butter knife was clutched tightly in her hand and she cautiously pushed one of the doors open. Suddenly she was throw backwards as they were thrown open to reveal another trio of nurses; two males one female, who pushed a gurney that confined one of the most interesting people she had ever seen. It was a man who although strapped tightly to the gurney, writhed with hysterical laughter as they pushed him past a stunned Mia. As they rushed by the man looked over towards her and their eyes met. Mia was caught by the untamed insanity that filled that dark haunted gaze. His hysterical bellows quieted to cackled as he jeered at her. Mia watched silently as he was lifted, straight-jacketed and shackled, and thrown into the opened cell opposite hers. His cackles calmed as the door was closed but he leered at the nurses and peered consistently beyond them towards her. Mia did a double take. Green dyed air? That was new. His face was covered in thick white greasepaint and a pair of red scars that seemed to twist upon his cheeks in a disfigured, lopsided smile. However it wasn't the scars that held her, once again the dark, intense gaze that burned through hers seemed to hold her to the ground. As his gaze continued the nurses tore their own from him and they fell on her.

_Oh Shit!_

**Run!** Tessa yelled and she did but no before one of the male nurses tackled her to the ground.

Her head hit the ground with a sickening crack and she felt a wave of pure rage overcome her. She flip onto her back and with the knife still clutched in her and thrust it as hard as she could into his back watching in glee as the blood flowed like a crimson river from the wound. The man screamed and blood began to pour fro his mouth and onto her, covering her in warm, ruby liquid. After that she felt the remaining orderlies drag her out from beneath the still form of the nurse and into her cell. She didn't struggle very much merely stared unblinking, with a twisted smirk on her face, at the cooling corpse until she was pummeled, shoved and locked inside the small space. Mia watched through the red haze and the body was dragged away; a trail of blood standing out from the pale concrete floor.

**Look up.** Tessa demanded and Mia moved her vacant eyes to the cell across from her, and if she hadn't been so used to controlling her reactions she would have jumped about a mile. The dark eyed man was still gazing at her, a strangely calm expression painted across his twisted face. At her attention he raised his hands and clapped which brought a true smile to her face for the first time in three years. His grotesque mouth curved into a smirk and she noticed that his straight jacket was gone. Mia bent and picked her own up and the smirk broadened. Never taking her eyes from his she breathed onto the cold glass and wrote carefully in capitals: HELLO. She waited and watched in interest as he returned the gesture.

*Mia* She wrote and he nodded. She pointed to him and smiled.

*****Joker* She wrote and his expression turned to one of bashful pride. Mia could think of nothing else she wanted to say to him as she was getting tired and sleep, although not pleasant was always better than the dreary walls of Arkham finest.

*Goodnight J* She wrote and sat down hard on her lumpy mattress without waiting for an answer.

**Good thing your flexible. **Tessa teased as Mia lay down on the tiny thing with a frown.

_Shut up Tess, I'm trying to sleep._

**What about Clown Boy?**

He'll be there tomorrow, now shut it!

**Alright don't shout.**

Mia closed her eyes and tried to block out the lovely night time noises of Arkham Asylum before drifteing off to sleep. Her last thought was o escape and the fact that the Joker was going to help her whether he liked it or not.

She was 14 again and hiding under the covers. Angry raised voices were insistent on the other side of the wall. They were fighting again so Amelia slammed her hands over her ears to stop the hallowing sounds until a scream, unmistakably her mother's, brought her out. Cautiously she climbed out of bed and moved to her door in her little white nightie. Mumma had always dressed her in younger stuff and Amelia couldn't bare to see her beautiful Mumma cry more than she already did so she said nothing. She reached their door and, after a long breath, knocked.

"Enter." Came the commanding tone her father always used, it meant no arguments. Slowly Amelia opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Mumma!" She screamed and ran to where her beautiful mother lay, surrounded in a steadily growing dark pool of her own blood, before the fireplace. She knealt and pulled her mother's golden head onto her lap and begged her to come back ignoring the blood that was now dying her nightie deep crimson. Her Mumma moved.

"Mia, I'm so sorry." She whispered and Amelia leand forward to kissed her once flawless cheeks. The big blue eyes held Mia's own and the spark that had been missing for years returned briefly. 

"Be strong Mia, do what I could not." She whispered and the eyes closed.

"I love you baby." Those were her final words and the she heaved upwards and was still; her lovely face finally peaceful if only in death. She smoothed a curl of her mother's hair and kissed her battered cheeks once more. Mia began to wail, a tangled broken thing that scared even her.

"Shut up!" Her father demanded and dragged her by her hair up from the floor by her pale hair.

"You will tell no one of this, do you hear me?" He commanded sharply and laid a powerful kick to her side and sending her crashing onto the bed. 

"No!" She screamed but it was far too late…

Mia awoke with a gasp. Drenched in cold sweat and tears leaking down her face. She rolled over and sobbed like the little girl she still was and for the dreams that could never be.


	2. Ward X

**Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but my characters Amelia and Tessa, unfortunately Nolan has my wonderful Joker **

Mia jumped at the intrusive sound of her door being thrown open and at least two bulky nurses bare down on her like trains without brakes.

_No rest for the wicked. _She thought as she was hauled roughly to her feet and out the door. She was dragged unceremoniously down the corridor but not towards the doors she had tried ad failed to escape through the night before but to the left and down a flight of slippery steps.

_Shit! _Suddenly, through her sleep deprived brain she realised where they were taking her and Mia started to fight her brawny captors, twisting and jerking against their bruising grip. She never screamed or said a word though her breath came hard and choked.

"She's a feral one this one." One of the men said and his partner nodded.

"Knows where she's going doesn't she."

Then to her.

"Know what they do to murderous bitches in Ward X? I reckon it's the rods for you this time."

_I will not cry__ or beg if that's what they want_

**I will be there every second. **Tessa said as Mia as escorted, with significant difficulty, through the thick metal door labeled Ward X.

A scream brought the Joker upright on his tiny pallet. Although quite accustomed to the tortured yells of patients in Arkham there was something about this one that seemed wrong; if that even made sense. Mia! With start that surprised him he stood and moved to the door, anxious to find the only person in this hell hole worth making a decent conversation with (even if they did end it half way through). Her cell was empty, the door open and swinging very minutely on its hinges.

_Maybe she was taken to the bathroom._ His logical mind put in for once but it was immediately ignored. Joker had a bad feeling at the base of his stomach. For hours he sat and waited, ignoring the tray of food pushed timidly into the room by a trembling nurse. She was young and obviously new which got Joker's interest aroused. He leered at her through the window.

"Where have they taken her?" He asked and watched in amusement as the little blond bitch jumped; her eyes flicking from his ruby grin to a place down the corridor out of his line of sight.

"You look nervous," He cooed.

"Is it the scars?" He teased and pressed his face close to the window.

"Want to know how I got them?" She backed away and just about ran away down the corridor as his high mocking cackle followed her. A door suddenly opened to his right and he turned his till grinning face towards it. The sight of Mia filled him with… now what was that?

_Not going there, no not even finishing that thought. _He returned his gaze to the petite, white haired girl who moved slowly towards her cell. There was something very wrong with the picture, Joker could feel it. Then he saw the bandages and felt insuppressible fury well inside him. Her long white-blonde hair draped forwards; shielding her downcast face from view, her orange-garbed arms were hanging limply at her sides; the wrists wrapped in clean, white bandages and her bare toes peeked out from beneath her trousers; wet, bleeding and limping with the effort of walking unaided.

_Kid's got pluck._ He thought. The two nurses that walked behind her had an odd mixture of respect and loathing on their faces. They herded their battered captive into her cell, closed the door and walked away. Joker continued to stare at he girl whose head remained bent, her captivated blue eyes strangely absent from view as he collected herself. Slowly the head rose and even Joker felt a small shiver as he finally caught her eyes. The usual carefully guarded expression was gone; in its place was a pretty lunatic who wanted to watch the world burn.

*?* He wrote, it had become there was of asking a question and pointed to her.

*FINE* Came the slow response.

*Liar* She blinked slowly then smiled.

*I WANT OUT* She wrote then leaned wearily against the door, her blue eyes unfocusing briefly as she struggled to remain upright.

*Two days* He wrote before he had realised what he was doing however at her returned grin it seemed that the momentary lapse in sanity was well justified.

*YOU MEAN IT* She asked and stared hard at him, her eyes beseeching but utterly distrustful.

_Dolls had it rough._He concluded.

*I'm a man of my word.* They both grinned at that.

Sleep was impossible for her after her ordeal in Ward X. Mia spent a sleepless night trying to settle her body into a position that didn't hurt beyond endurance but there had been no success. Every muscle was tense for the electrocution, her wrists and ankles burned from being restrained and her head pounded with a vengeance. Two days had passed, two days of torturous sessions down in the hell hole that was Ward X and she was still rotting away in Arkham. Joker had promised to get her out and like an idiot she had believed him. Her sole consolation was that every time she returned from the ward he had been waiting for her, almost as if she cared.

_No one cares. Really cares. They all just want something from you and once they have it…_

_**He's not your father Mia. **_Tessa reminded her and before anything could be said aloud but distant boom sounded.

_What was that?_

**Don't know, sounds like fun though.**

She raced to the door, ignoring the agony it wrought upon her abused feet. She saw a delighted Joker appear in the window over the way and felt her own smile answer his.

"Ready Doll?" SH saw him mouth and nodded. She peered down the hallway and scowled darkly as a nurse appeared, flustered but determined. He reached the doors and pulled out a gun, shooting both the locks. He wrenched the metal opened.

"Get out and come with me." He commanded and dragged Joker then Mia out of their cells and towards Ward X. Mia limped closer to Joker and glared at the nurse with all the hatred she could muster as they were pushed down into the dungeon that served as the experimental ward. Bubbling labs, tanks of water and a variety of horrific looking instruments filled the room. The nurse thrust Mia from behind and she collapsed with a groan.

"Get up bitch!" The nurse yelled and with a defiant snarl she stood, gazing around fearfully at the darkened room. She turned her head just in time to see the gun come down on her temple and she collapsed again. Her eyes closed as she fainted.

When her eyes snapped open the blur of colours arranged themselves until she identified that she was seated in The Throne. Her feet and wrists were bound tightly, her feet situated in a centimeter of water. Her chest and throat were also tied down. Next to her she heard movement and saw the Joker in the same position but unlike her he was smiling and staring patiently at the door.

"Alright Clown pay attention cause you're next." The brown-haired brawn of a nurse said and landed a stinging blow to the side of the painted man's face. Mia screeched in anger.

"Don't fret darling. I'm coming now." The man soothed, twisting his fingers through her hair in an almost comforting way.

"Ready?" His hand moved from her snarled hair to a switch on the wall behind her and without another word he brought it down. Mia, expecting it, braced herself as the cords ending in the water at her feet sent wave after burning wave of electricity through her body. She writhed and twisted as much as she could in her restraints but neve once, even when he upped the voltage, cried out. The pain overwhelmed her and she could think, feel, hear or see nothing else. AT some point he must have turned it off and he head lolled until it was facing the Joker. Was that anger she saw? For her? He turned towards her.

"Hold on Doll-face, count to three." He whispered and Mia looked at him like he had grown a second head. He nodded.

"One…" She began; her voice rusty with disuse. He grinned.

"Two… Three." A loud crash echoed throughout the room and the Joker began to cackle madly as two clown faced men entered the room baring a sawn-off, a Winchester and two Brownings. The taller one with the sawn-off moved towards his boss and shot the bindings restraining him. She sprang free and walked over to Mia, untying her rapidly from her own hair and lifting her from it. She struggled, unwilling to appear weak even when she could barely move.

"Don't stress-ah, Doll. Just rest." He said.

"Wait!" Mia begged and reached out to pull one of the Brownings to her.

"Take me to him." She whispered hoarsely and pointed to the cowering nurse. With a delighted chuckle the Joker complied.

"Give my… message to V-Vale." She said pressing the mussel to his forehead and watching in pleasure as it began to sweat profusely.

"I'm c-coming for him then… I'm going to burn this p-place to the fucking ground, got it?" She said and he nodded, tears streaming down his face. Mia re-aimed the gun at his crotch and pulled the trigger. She smiled and nodded at the Joker who grinned and carried her, bridal style, out f the room that echoed the screams of the heavily bleeding man. As they reached the foyer nurses, patients and visitors worked themselves into a state of hysteria. One nurse tried to reach for the phone behind the desk but Mia merely pointed the gun and shot her in the face.

"She… would have made m-me stay." Mia heard herself say and Joker chuckled. As she fell at last into an exhausted sleep Jack thought she had never looked so stunning.

"Let' get home-ah." He yelled and they ran laughing into the night.

**I'm sorry it's sort. Please review and let me know if you liked or completely hated it. Thanks XXX**


	3. The Way Things Work

**Three**

Mia POV

Warm, soft, dry and quiet. The first things to register in Mia's mind when she awoke. For a moment she relaxed against the cozy place then sat bolt upright, staring in terrified confusion around the darkened room. She was seated in a king-sized bed which was the room's only real piece of furniture apart from full length mirror and single draw dressing table to her right. To her utter bewilderment their were three doors; a plain wooden one directly in front of her, a green painted one to her left and a purple one to the right. Slowly, painfully she inched her body to the right until she slid out of the bed and onto the floor with a small bump.

**Smooth. **Tessa teased.

_Like you would do any better. _Mia challenged.

**I so could.**

_Shut up!_

With a groan she picked herself up from the cold floorboards and moved towards the purple door, grinning in triumph when it opened on a clean, spacious bathroom. Mia stripped quickly and threw the disgusting, blood-soaked orange jumpsuit to the ground and stepped into the shower, feeling the scalding water relax her stiff muscles. She sighed in ecstasy and washed every inch of her body about three time before she was satisfied enough to step out of the shower and grabbing a nearby a towel. With her damp hair trailing down her back she walked back into the bedroom, turning the handle of wooden door and opening it. A thin concrete corridor lead to a flight of stairs, voices could be heard floating from downstairs. Quickly closing it Mia moved to the third and final door smiling at the rows on purple trench cars, plume long sleeved shirts, black pants and green vests.

_Not much of choice?_

**Better than nothing though.**

Without hesitation Mia grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants grinning at their size. Everything was way too big for her tiny frame even though she was quite tall. When they were on she rolled the sleeves and tried to sort of the trousers as much as possible before using the towel to dry her sopping wet hair. Out of courtesy she made the bed and made her way back to the door, opened it and moved cautiously down the stairs. She followed the sound of the voices until she reached a large sitting room and the smallest kitchen she had ever seen. The place was filled with a couple of guys; all brawny and rather stupid looking.

_On the lower rungs of this little team._

**And your one to talk.**

_Fuck o__ff Tess._

"Any of you have a cigarette?" Mia asked and the room fell into shocked silence as they all turned to look at her. She swallowed and tried to look confident.

"Come on, anyone?" A red haired man with a wicked looking scar on his forehead finally nodded and held up a packet of Marlboro's. Mia smiled.

"Excellent taste my good man." She said and sidled over to him, taking the smoke and popping it into her mouth. He handed her a gas lighter and she lit the cigarette.

"Mia." She said as she handed it back to him. She drew a long drag before relaxing against the crappy retro patterned couch.

"Lewis." He answered with a grin.

"Now what did a fine looking lady like yourself do to end up here?" He asked, a slight Texan twang gracing his words and Mia smirked.

"Happened to be criminally insane in the right place at the right time." She said simply and took another drag.

"Joker's an old comrade on the road to insanity my friend." Mia murmured and looked over at the others.

"You guys got names?" Lewis spoke.

"Marty, Lexis, Antony and Neil, at your service." He said. She grinned.

"Got any Daniels?" She asked and all five got excited. At last there was one girl in this city that could actually drink Joker had good taste.

'Well hurry up and bring it over." Mia demanded and a full bottle of Jack Daniels was brought over and a round was poured out by Lewis. Mia brought the glass to her lips and savoured the burning liquid as it descended. She didn't say much but the guys filled the silence with their questions.

"Three years since my last drink. Welcome relief if ever there was one." She said and Lewis chuckled.

"Well congrats Miss." He said and all six tasted before sculling every drop. After a few rounds Mia was feeling happy but was far from drunk, thanks to her father she ha a biological stomach for alcohol.

"Lt's play poker, I assumed certain people won't be here for a while might as well." She said and there was general agreement; this would be easy. Cards were dealt and rounds went on and on; Mia keeping one eye on the mounting pile of dough and the other on the small clock that revealed the time to be around 8:30pm.

**Up the anti, **Tessa demanded. **They're so drunk enough.**

"Strip poker anyone?" She asked.

"Only got these on?" She continued seductively and masculine hormones did the rest.

"Yeah, bring it on." Came the shout and soon, well more like twenty minutes later, Mia had nearly all of them stripped to their boxers. A knock on the door had Lewis; who at least still had pants on, run to the door, peer through the sight and open it to reveal a large group of people who spilled noisily into the room. Finally a cackling Joker stepped into the room and Mia waved at him from her position on the couch.

"What-ah it this" Joker demanded his chuckles gone and an eerie calm in their place.

"The lady there's been beating our sorry asses at poker boss." Lewis replied, a little slurred. The room was silent and Mia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, and why-ah pray tell was I not informed that she was-ah awake?" Joker's voice was steady and everyone was still and Lewis swallowed.

"Well… ah you see…well boss." Lewis started ad Joker tilted his head this way and that at every stutter.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." He jeered and a large knife was suddenly pressed against Lewis' throat. Mia swallowed as she realised the that the guy shad met in Arkham Asylum was not the same man standing before her now; he was extremely dangerous and shit was going to go down if she didn't do something.

"It was my fault J." She piped up and the two men stopped to look, as did the other 6 or 7 guys who entered the room. Joker stared hard at her and she swallowed.

"Happens when cigarettes, Jack Daniel's and strip poker get underway. Plus I was kicking their asses until you got here… they were a little distracted." She continued and watched as he removed the blade from beneath Lewis' chin. The look in his eyes frightened her but she kept her face carefully neutral.

"Don't you all-ah have somewhere to-ah be?" Joker hissed and there was a made dash to vacate the room leaving the two former inmates alone, either outside or into their rooms downstairs.

"Well-ah Doll," He said and Mia suppressed her shiver. He moved closer, knife pointed down.

_What have I done?" _

For once Tessa wasn't there and Mia panicked at the at the silence, eyes on the knife.

"There are certain ways-ah things are run around here and not even you Doll should meddle with them." Joker murmured and yanked her to her feet. Mia froze, unable to move properly as she he propelled her up the stairs and into the room she now realised was his.

"When I give an order Doll, I-ah expect it to be done and I do not take kindly to delays-ah." He whispered and Mia screamed as he lifted her and threw her onto the bed. She rolled to get off but he was on her in an instant, pressing her down into the covers.

No! Please no!" Mia pleaded but he ignored her, slamming his body against her, pressing his twisted, painted lips against hers and ravishing her mouth. Although she squirmed, kicked and fought with everything she had Mia was still thinking he was one of the best kissers.

_What the fuck! He's going to rape me and all I can think is how good his kisses are?_

"No, no, no!" She screamed and twisted slamming her knee into his crotch. The instinctive retreat was enough for her to crawl free; half her buttons undone and the oversized clothes tripping her. He was back in a moment, growling and tearing at her shirt. It ripped and fabric was torn from her naked breast with savage fury. After that his hands were on her breasts, squeezing fiercely and she cried out as his nails pierced her tender skin. She was pinned by his hips, her legs flailing wildly and her arms slapping ad scratching every inch she could reach. He bent forward for another kiss but she bit down on his lip.

"Ah. Feisty! I love that!" He murmured and renewed his attack, pinning her arms above her head. Now she was defenseless. Unwilling to see anything she slammed her eyes closed and willed herself away. A moment of peace as his undressing took his attention away from her, then his hand was between her thighs, pressing them apart and she felt his at the entrance. A violent thrust saw her heave upwards, eyes open and her part parted in a scream of agony. The pain was intense, like a stab straight to her gut then it was gone as he paused. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to adjust, then he was thrusting away and Mia felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes. She waited until he was done, not slow by any means, then after he withdrew from her she rolled away and curled up onto her side. She could hear his chuckles from behind her but ignored him, staring resolutely at the wall.

"I must say Doll, you are one of the most interesting women I have ever had the pleasure of-ah seducing." He said.

"Fuck. You." Mia spat and the whole bed shook with his laughter.

"You've got pluck Mia, I'll give you that." Joker said and Mia continued to face the wall, bushing tears from her face.

"It will take more that that to break me. Got it? I can take whatever the fuck you give and more, you are nothing." She spat.

"Tell you what love, there's one consolation, you'll always have a place in this bed and I can guarantee it's more comfortable than the floor." He mocked.

"Goodnight Mia." He said and was soon asleep. Mia turned and stared at his sleeping face an despite the loathing she felt the evil that plagued his face by day disappeared into a boyish charm in sleep. Even the horrific scars didn't dilute this and with a curs Mia rolled over and settled under the covers. She closed her eyes aand drifted off to sleep.

Jokers POV

He awoke the next morning to find her sleeping peacefully beside hi, her pale face softened in sleep and her thin body curled as if to forbid the world to enter. Guilt seized him and he stretched out a hand and smoothed her beautiful hair. Whereas everything about her seemed tiny these silken strands seemed to extend forever in a thick waterfall. Joker turned to study the room and saw the ripped clothes from last night strewn across the bedclothes. With a small grin he climbed out of bed, dressed and headed to the door. He paused at the opened portal then walked back to the bed. She would never let him do his again while awake so he took his chances while she was asleep. He bent and pressed his lips to hers, savouring their softness. A soft sigh escaped and he grinned. Now to business. He retraced his steps quietly and exited the room.

Mia POV

Mia opened her eyes to an empty room. She sighed in relief and sat u, stretching her sore muscles and gazing around. Her eyes fell on a pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt and underwear.

_Perverted son of a bitch!_

A note caught her eye.

*Thought you might need these. J* She smiled.

**Hey there guys. Waiting for all those lovely reviews. Bit of a long and naughty chapter hope you guys liked it. Please review. XXX**


	4. Hypocrites and Issues

**Four **

Two long weeks passed as Mia slowly recovered from her ordeals. He physical marks disappeared, as they always had, by the end of the first week and even the bruising between her thighs had gone. She actually didn't see Him very much, she was always in her, no, their room when he got home from whatever the hell he was doing and always faking sleep. Mornings were harder as they were both habitual early risers but if Mia was quick enough she could be dressed and downstairs making everyone's breakfast before a word was so much as thought to be spoken between them. She wasn't afraid of Him, just furious. She avoided Him as much as possible, spending most of her time with Lewis and his friends. After that nigh they went out of their way to help her; talking to her or just simply enjoying her silent company. Often it was during or after meal time that she had the most fun. Although it was well known that she cooked the rest had to clean their n plates, Mia hated everything about cleaning with an absolute passion and any excuse not to do it thrilled her. Dinner had been served, eaten and cleaned up so Mia had begun to pour herself a quick glass of Grey Goose Vodka while seated on her favourite couch before the TV.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" She asked as she watched the men around her prepare to leave. Earlier Joker had announced they were going on a 'field trip' his code word from terrorizing the hell out of Gotham. She had directed her question to Lewis, her favourite, but to her and everyone else's surprise Joker stepped forward and pressed a Colt into her hands.

"We are going out toots." He murmured and Mia stared at him in shock. She never went out with the guys.

"I can come?" She asked.

"Of course, you must be getting pretty bored being cooped up in here all the time. Figured you'd be wanting a little-ah excitement, I know you miss the blood lust Doll." He said and Mia felt a tingle at his words. Much to her own shame she did miss it, psychopathic tendencies and all.

"Hold that thought." She demanded and fled up the stairs. In record time she was back and a loud whistle echoed through the room. Even Joker had to be honest and admit she was one hot bitch. Gone were the usual, baggy tracksuits and jeans. Mia smiled at their stunned expressions and made her way towards them. A skin-tight black jumpsuit covered her from wrist to ankle. A white, gothic style corset graced her slim waist just below her bust, a ruby red ribbon held it all together. A black holster graced her hips and a beautiful silver pistol protruded from her left side. Wrist length red gloves and thigh high red heeled boots completed the look. Over the last few weeks she had put on the weight she had lost in Arkham, her body now looked curvier than before and her breast size had probably increased a tad. Rather than be disappointed at this she embraced it, Marilyn Munro had worn a size 16 and what a darling she had been.

"Alright." She said brightly ad swaggered down the last few steps towards them. An eye mask of red and back gothic lace was produced and with a smirk she put it on.

"Let's go." She said and a shout of agreement went up from the men. Joker held out his hand towards her and after a moments hesitation Mia accepted it.

**You can always shoot him if he tried anything. **Tessa reminded her and Mia smiled. That girl hated him more than Mia did, then again she ad always been the more emotional of the two, prevalent to extreme swings in mood.

"Come on Doll, Gotham waits." He crowed and pulled her to the door, down a flight of stair and out into the chilled night air of Gotham city. A white van was waiting and Mia ran to the passenger seat, calling shotgun, as Joker climbed into the driver's side. Lewis, Antony and three others she didn't known limbed into the back and they were off. Mia soon realised that if the life she now seemed to be living didn't kill her then Jokers driving would. He swerved and weaved violently though the winding back streets of the city's docks, laughing hysterically as Mia hung on for dear life.

"Are you insane?" She yelled and he just laughed.

"I'm just ahead of the curb Doll." He countered and swung the wheel hard to the right. Mia clung to the seat and swore heavily.

"Where did you learn to drive?" She demanded.

"Gotham City." He answered primly.

"Fantastic; a comedian." She groaned and he laughed. The van suddenly swerved and she was forced to stay focused on not losing her seat once more than continuing her teasing. Swearing from the back could be heard and they both grinned at each other at the sounds.

"That's it Doll, smile till it hurts… we'll get them all." He murmured and stretched out a hand to cup her chin. He pressed his lips to hers with a growl. Mia was shocked but for some reason responded with great enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit." He murmured then braked hard. Mia careened forwards and just managed to stop her head from colliding with the windshield.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"A little warning next time." He just cackled and got out. She moved to get out but he gave her a look that clearly told her to stay put. She waited as he ran around the front of the van and opened her door with an elegant bow

"My Lady." He said and handed her regally out of the van.

"Thank you Sir." She answered then bashed loudly on the side of the van.

"Come on out, it's safe now." She said and he cackled. Grumbling came from inside the van but they both ignored it. Looking around she noticed they were standing in front of a rather nice looking apartment.

"Where are we?" He asked and Joker smiled.

"221 Greenbay Drive, residence of one Dr. Hansen Vale and his spouse of 15 years Delilah nee. Partson. "He said as if reading of a piece of paper and Mia sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried for a moment.

"I was just wondering… to knock or not to knock, that is the question." She said and he grinned. Mia brought the Colt upright and cocked it.

"Let's do this." She whispered and moved to the door. She ended up knocking, almost politely, on the plainly lacquered wooden door. The door opened to reveal a short, mousy haired woman whose brown eyes widened at the sight of a masked woman holding a rifle to her face.

"An Amelia Jones to see Dr. Vale, I'm late for my appointment." Mia said and bashed the woman's temple with the butt of the rifle. A man's voice called from within the house and Mia stepped over the crumpled body of his wife and found Dr. Vale cowering like a dog in the kitchen. She gazed at him with all the hatred she had ever felt, a fair bit to say the least.

"Hey there Doctor, told you I'd come for you." She said and swung the gun at his head like a bat, catching e side of his head with a resounding smack. With Joker watching from his position on the counter Mia tied the two to a pair of chairs with duck tape, beautiful stuff, then used a bucket of water to bring the around. They both came to with splutters and coughs. Dr. Vale spoke first, in his profession, fake-as-plastic voice.

"Amelia please let us go; we won't tell anyone just please let us go." The odious man pleaded and Mia swung a fist into his jaw.

"You will speak only when spoken to." She spat. His wife began to cry and Mia felt bad. It wasn't this woman's fault her husband was a cheating, scumbag.

"Sh, I'm not going to hurt you dearie, just him." Mia said and pointed to her former doctor.

"I am actually sorry you were ho to see this and even more for hitting you, you seem like such a nice lady." She said.

"May I borrow you knife?" She asked Joker, he grinned as he produced a large flick blade from one his numerous pockets and handed it to her. She smiled one step closer to forgiving him.

"Now Doctor. If you can even be called that, if you want to see the light of day again you will apologise…" She began.

"I'm sorry!" He bellowed and the flick blade was buried into the back of his hand. She twisted the blade viciously, smiling.

"I wasn't finished." She said and he wailed.

"Apologise to your wife for being a perverted, cheating arsehole. Apologise for so much as looking at me with those disgusting, fucking eyes of yours when you have a lovely wife at home!" She snarled and the crying man sobbed as he complied. His poor wife sat in horrified silence, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at her husband.

"I'm so sorry Del. I tried not to but the bitch kept throwing herself at me."

"You son of a bitch, like I would ever look at you or even think of letting a disgusting pig like you near me!" She screamed and drove the knife into the other hand. Blood was now pooling on the floor.

"I as a sick, frightened girl and from the moment I walked into the hell hole you and your fucking nurses tortured my mind halfway to hell!" She whispered and leant over him.

"I was trying…" He began but the knife drew itself a deep gash down the side of his leg then across his chest and shoulders. He screamed in agony as his wife sobbed. Blood soaked all three of them.

"Help me? You nearly killed me! Sticking electrodes under my nails, drowning me time and again in icy water, jamming needles full of who fucking knows what into me! Were they supposed to help me? No! You just made me hate you and every other fucking authoritive hypocrite in Gotham who swears they protect!" She said, outwardly calm. Ripping his shirt open she pulled the knife forwards and began carving into the pale, blood soaked flesh.

*I am a filthy hypocrite and a sadistic bastard*

**I am loving this side of you. **Tessa marveled.

_So am I._

**I like the finishing touch.**

_Yeah? Anything else I should add._

**No, you have it covered Mia. **

_Thanks._

**Always here darling.**

She turned to Joker who grinned and grabbed her hand before leaving the tied up couple in the middle of their bloody kitchen.

"I enjoyed that way too much." Mia said and Joker laughed.

"Yes but that's the thing Doll, it's what they deserve, all of them." He hissed and handed her regally into the car before jumping into it himself. Both Mi and Joker were in hysterics by the time they walked through the front door of the warehouse. Most of the others were out; living their night off or going about some smaller crime in the Narrows so the place was deserted when they arrived. Mia waved goodbye to Lewis as he went off to some club and the turned to Joker with a grin on her face.

"Did you see his face when we… when he first saw… first saw us?" She stuttered through her laughter and Joker threw back his head and cackled.

Almost worth the three years of bullshit I had to put up with just to see him cry. I felt bad for his wife though." Mia said as an afterthought.

"Uh ah, don't even dwell on it Doll, their all the same." Joker said and captured her shoulders, staring unyieldingly into her masked face.

"They all cling to their rules and morals till it doesn't suit. Then it's all dropped like a bad joke at the first sign of trouble. You had it right in there when you said they were all hypocrites Doll, they say one thing and mean another… except Batsy." He said after a pause, a funny look passing over his face.

"Yes, truly incorruptible."

"You've met him? Mia said without thinking.

"Sure, got my crazy ass thrown into Arkham because him, now where's that Daniels?" He murmured and stalked past her, throwing his purple coat onto the couch and searching the world's smallest kitchen for grog.

"Bottom cupboard, behind the cleaning fluid." Mia remarked as she sat own and flicked on the TV. A cry of triumph sounded from the kitchen and Mia bounced as Joker jumped the back and landed next to her.

"Don't land on me or you'll be sorry." She said and flicked through the stations as he chuckled.

"Shut up we're on TV!" She exclaimed and stared transfixed at the sight of a very battered looking Mrs. Vale telling the reporter what had happened. The title of the story: Escaped Inmate Attacks Outstanding Doctor in Home Invasion, police suspect Joker Involvement.

They haven't said my name." Mia complained.

**Wait.** Tessa said.

"Wait." Joker said and Mia jumped. The program shifted to some Dr. Riddlson who carefully explained that her attack was a common symptom her mental disorders: paranoid schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. She laughed. Apparently her attack was a knee-jerk response to the trauma's she had experienced as a child. He began He began to explain the impact that the murder of her mother and disappearance of her brother would be on her until with a violent hiss she threw the closest thing, which happened to be a large kitchen knife, the screen and the picture died with the blade quivering from the centre of his head. A resounding silence filed the room as Mia struggled to pull herself together.

"Well, well, well Doll just when I though I knew you." Joker murmured with a slight giggle. Fury welled inside Mia.

"Son of a bitch" She yelled and launched herself at him, her hands encircling his neck as she glared into his grinning face.

"You don't fucking know me! No one does. How could you of all people possible know the first fucking thing about me, huh?" She demanded, slamming his head back into the couch. The she stood, ran to the door and out into the night.

**I liked this chapter. Mia finally gets a bit of vengeance and action. Please, you know where to click. XXX**


	5. First Time Promise

**Five**

**Because I can I will put this up. Sort of a cliffy that last chapter. Hope you like this one as much as I did.**

Joker POV

Mia didn't return to the warehouse for three days. Joker didn't start worrying too much until the evening of the second day.

"Where would she go?" He muttered aloud while he paced the floor at the foot of their, HIS bed. He decided to go looking or her, not because he loved her but because he felt, dare he say, responsible for her. That night was sent prowling the grimy, crime filled streets of the Narrows; searching and asking after her until he realised the foolishness of his actions. Like she had said no-one cared or knew who she was, she was just another nameless girl to vanish on Gotham's dangerous streets. The well known revelation saddened him for some reason, as he sat down on the edge a building toying with the blade of his knife on the crumbling brickwork. He thought about Amelia; the woman who fought the system that seemed determined to break her, Mia; the girl who shot whiskey and could strip a man to nothing in just a few rounds of poker, his Mia; the soft woman he would find late at night resting her sleeping head on his shoulder and his Scarlet Letter; his forbidden warrior who shot, stabbed and fought anyone who said she couldn't.

"Where are you Mia?" He muttered as he gazed out onto the distant city skyline. One thing about Gotham was it unnatural ability to be awake at all hours.

"Talking to oneself is often seen as a sign of madness." A familiar, whispery voice called from behind him and he whirled around to find to find a weary looking Mia leaning against a water tank beside the fire escape. A sports bag lay at her feet and she was dressed in a long leather trench coat obtained from who knows where. Here were dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted.

"Hey there J." She said and sighed.

"Heard you were looking for me." She stepped gingerly towards him and with a tired smiled eased herself down beside him. Her head cocked slightly as if listening to a conversation only she could hear.

"Busy night?" He teased and her eyes widened.

"Doll, voices don't make you crazy, it's the doctors who can't hear them too." He continued and leant back on his elbows and stared out onto the city.

"Pity, Tessa is a blast." She said and he grinned.

_Note to self, remember that for later. _He thought.

"Where have you been Doll, I was beginning to worry." He asked after a minute or two of silence, trying to keep his voice casual.

"I went home." She said, smoothing a strand of blonde hair behind. She pointed behind her towards the duffle bag then planted her chin between two hands propped on her knees.

"I needed a break, to cool off before I broke something else or hurt someone unnecessarily. Being angry turns me into someone I don't like." She mumbled her breathy voice barely audible.

"I loose control."

"Where's home?" He asked by way of changing the subject and she smiled.

"Two miles out of Gotham's north-east." She remarked, almost bitterly.

"Wow Doll! There's some fancy real estate up there." He returned with a teasing giggle.

"Yeah well, we all play happy families until someone gets hurt." She spat the sighed. She stood up and moved back to the duffle bag with Joker watching her every move. She rummaged inside it and pulled out a battered photograph. She brought it back to where he sat and stared at the portrait-style photo with a small smile. A beautiful woman with classic Marilyn Munro looks held a younger looking Mia in a tight embrace. Their identical eyes were smiling at the camera and their blonde hair stood stark against the black background. Mia stoked the paper.

"That's my Mumma, Vivian Delaney." She said.

"I was 13 when this was taken, it was the last time she was really beautiful. My father beat the living hell out of her until she wasn't beautiful anymore; I hated what he did to her." Joker took the photo and gazed down at it.

"You have her eyes… and her smile." He said and returned the trembling smile that she gave him. She grasped for the photo and he handed it back to her.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"How did you really get those scars?" She countered. He laughed and the knife began to twiddle.

"Nice save Doll." He said and stood.

"But that's a story for another time." He offered her his hand and she accepted it, almost gratefully he noticed. He handed her the bag and they clambered down the fire escape, entering the dark street and making their way over to a parked motor bike.

"Doll, I know it's not a priority right now but I-ah really feel I should know the full name of my passenger; for insurance reasons of course." He asked as he climbed aboard. Mia giggled.

"Amelia Vivian Jones-Delaney." She answered and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright Miss Delaney, hold tight cause I am driving." He said and cackled.

"Shit!" She screamed as he started the bike with a roar and set off. Joker couldn't help the joy at the combined sensations of the wind roaring past him and Mia's slim arms tight on his waist. He expertly wheeled the bike through the busy streets of Gotham; jeering and feinting wildly in an attempt to scare everyone around him.

"You are enjoying this too much." Mia shouted in his ear and his laughed.

"Take a joke Doll, life's too dull otherwise." He sad and revved the engine hard, causing Ma's grip to tighten. She creamed and buried her face into his back. They pulled up at the entrance of the warehouse and stopped the engine. The silence was deafening as they both dismounted and entered the dead house. Not a soul was awake but neither wanted to sleep so Mia stepped into the kitchen, pulled open the fridge and pantry and settle about making pancakes. The smell reminded him of his mother and he was both murderous and elated at the graceful way Mia moved around the tiny kitchen. He watched as she set the steaming pile of fluffy dough before him and sat down placing syrup, yoghurt and orange juice. He grinned; it was good to have her home.

Mia POV

Mia was euphoric. Not only was she home but J was sitting down across from her eating pancakes. Not in a million years would she have ever thought that she would share a meal of pancakes at 4 'clock in the morning with the Clown Prince of Gotham.

**I don't trust him, I'm just glad you didn't tell him about Mumma. **Tessa said.

_Oh come on, he came after me._

**For what end? Don't forget what he is.**

_I haven't but…_

**What? You like him!**

_No. Yes. Maybe._

**You do! Oh my God! He raped you Mia! What is wrong with you?**

_Me! Where were you by the way?_

**Excuse me!**

_You heard__! You weren't even there, you were only there after. You abandoned me._

**I have always been there for you! At home, at Arkham, here… I never left you.**

_Liar!_

**Bitch! Oh shit! Mia, I'm sorry!**

_I don't want us to fight Tess but if you ever call me that again…_

**I'm so sorry.**

_Okay._

**I just don't trust him and I love you darling.**

_I know, you're my protectress._

**Damn straight.**

Mia dragged herself away and finished her meal, pushing the plate away and leaning back appreciatively.

"Damn, they were good. Only slight singed." She said and Joker laughed. Mia stared at his face and realised that under all the scars and freaky assed make up he was an attractive guy.

_Figures, bad boys. _She thought.

"Fair enough I suppose Doll." He teased and Mia faked hurt, a wounded expression on her face.

"Ouch harsh J." She said.

"Jack." He said quietly and she faltered, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Pardon?" She breathed and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"My-ah name is… Jack." He said softly and Mia smiled.

"It suits you… sometimes." She said and he glared at her.

"You will refrain from saying it in front of anyone Doll." He spat and she nodded, still smiling. He looked incredibly vulnerable.

"Of course Jack." She said and surprised the both of them by standing moving to crouch beside his chair. She reached up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek then stood and moved to the stairs. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Coming?" She queried and smiled at his thunderstruck expression. He began to cackle madly as he stood and followed her, his hands around her waist in an almost embrace. They stumbled into his room and Mia spun in his arms and pressed her lips to his. She wasn't an expert at this whole sex thing but this was better than rape, that much was certain. He kicked the door closed behind him and pushed her further into the room, his hands running down her shoulders, back and, finally, resting on the curve of her butt. She moaned into his mouth and pushed the heavy, purple coat from his shoulders and started on the buttons of the vest. His own hands were pulling her hoodie over her head and revealing her braless chest. His breath hitched.

"Teasing little Doll, eh?" He muttered. They broke apart and stared at each other through the gloom. Both were shirtless and Mia lifted her hands to cup his face.

"Jack," She whispered and her voice trembled ever so slightly.

"Please be gentle… it's my first true time." His eyes widened ever so slightly, then he smiled. His scars barely registered to her as he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bed and laid her gently on the covers. He doffed his pants and slid hers slowly down her pale legs, a soft moan escaped her as his rough hands skimmed her skin. He balanced himself over her, pressing their lips together roughly and running his hands over her breasts belly and thighs. Mia was breathing heavily and a burning sensation filled her core and the bases of her belly and breasts. She arched against him and felt his hand slip once more between her thighs, Slow deliberate strokes made her so tense she almost came their and then. His other hand was in her hair and his lips were everywhere.

"Please." She whispered as he stroked her. His lips were back on hers.

"Jack, please." At the sound f his name he obeyed, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Mia?" He asked, tearing his lips from hers.

"I'm only gentle to begin with… blanket apology I'm afraid."

"What! She began but he then he thrust inside her and she choked. Again he seemed to wait for her to adjust, a single tear fell. He began to pull out the push back in, building speed and strength each time. Mia wrapped her legs around his hips and brought him deeper as he pounded into her. The tightening sensation began to build bigger and brighter. Her nails tore into is back.

Shit!

He groaned, continuing his frantic pace.

"Don't stop Jack, don't ever stop." She begged and heard him laugh a little. His thrusts were almost painful but nothing like before. Closer, closer. Suddenly her walls lamped around him and she screamed.

"Jack!" He groaned and came moments later. He collapsed over her and they lay for several moments; dazed and breathing hard then carefully Jack rolled off her, dragged the covers down and pulled her beneath them. Mia settled on her side, facing away from him but with her back pressed tightly against his stomach. Silence reigned.

"Thank you Jack. I didn't know it could be like that." She said quietly and felt the arm encircling her stomach tighten. She smiled to herself, savouring.

"Sure thing Doll, anytime." He said with a small laugh, ever the joker, but the tone was strange almost… regretful.

_Does he regret it?_

**I told you to be careful.**

"Go to sleep you two, you'll be grumpy tomorrow if you don't." He said and she felt his lips on her neck. With a happy sigh she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Joker POV

She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Her slim body curled softly I sleep. He dwelled on what she had said and felt sick.

_She didn't even know a kinder fuck then rape. What the hell was with that!_ His eyes fell on a raised path of skin, one he had felt earlier during their moment together. It was a scar, he new one when he felt one, and it was old and blemishing on the pure skin of her neck. Exploring further he found another three on her back and one over the curve of her hip. In the minimal light he could make out more. Peering closer he almost screamed in rage. Scrawled neatly, an effort that took time, raised scars spelled out the words; *Daddy's Girl* Jack felt furious. What kind of a father would do something like this to their kid? A girl none the less?

_One like yours. _A dark voice reminded him and he scowled into the dark. Mia sighed but it wasn't a happy one this time. Jack watched as her forehead crinkled and she whimpered. In a rare moment a tenderness he pulled the covers more snuggly around her shoulders and tucked his body around hers. She tensed, as she always did, then relaxed again.

"We'll get them all Mia, I promise." He vowed quietly then settled into his pillow and let sleep take him.


	6. A Date with Fate

**Six**

Mia POV:

Despite the safety and exhaustion of the mornings events Mia didn't sleep for very long. She awoke at seven and lay; breathing hard, as the terrors of her dreams slowly left her. Her father's screams, the beatings and her own tortured subconscious twisted through her thoughts as she fought for calm. She scowled at the clock on the table.

"God damn it!" She grumbled. Soft breathing and the weight of a man's arm finally registered in her brain and she turned as carefully as she could to gaze into the peaceful face of Jack who slept peacefully beside her. Even with his greasepaint she could see the dark circles under his eyes and felt guilty. He had obviously cared enough to search for her in the one of most dangerous neighbourhoods in the country and by the looks of it hadn't had good night's sleep since. She carefully traced the lines of his face, taking time to memorise things she hadn't noticed before. He had blonde hair beneath that crazy dye, darker then expected and it fell in wavy strands. Large eyes peered out from beneath hooded eyelids and his nose was rather large and flat. It was his mouth that gave him character. Not the scars, but the way the thin lips seemed to be curved in a smile of some sort. He had an attractive face, boyish under his disfigurement and gave the impression that he knew something you didn't. His shoulders were broad and covered in old battle wounds, he was just above average height and his body was quite toned.

_Stop ogling the sleeping man Mia. _

**Why? He was doing it last night.**

_What?_

**Yeah, found Daddy dearest's present too. **Mia snatched at her arm, instinctively covering the hated brand.

**He didn't seem ****too happy about it.**

_Really?_

**No, he looked ready to kill someone.**

_Oh, that's odd._

**Why's that?**

_Because I'm going to kill the bastard first._

**But last night…**

_Not Jack, my Father._

**Oh, that makes much more sense.**

_Yeah, seriously Tess, you are such an idiot sometimes. Now excuse me I'm having a shower._

Gingerly Mia slid out of the bed and crept to the bathroom; taking the time to stare into the cracked mirror. She hated what she saw, always had. The girl looking back was always too thin, too pale and blonde; not golden like Mumma but white like Him. Mia gazed with anger at the 21 year old woman who scowled at her in the mirror. She was tall but extremely thin. Her breasts were barely, and she meant barely, a C-cup and although her stomach was flat and her legs supermodel thin her butt had much definition to be desired and her chest bones stuck out from beneath her skin when a good feed didn't come. The scars frightened her. They seemed to grow the more she looked and she found herself wishing, not for the first time that she had never been born. Tearing herself from the mirror and stepping into the shower she washed her hair and looked over her body for new marks. There were a few notable bruises between her legs and the area in question ached, in a strangely good way.

"Jack." She whispered under the cascade of hot water, remembering the feel of his hands moving over her body. She moaned a little then flushed.

"What the hell, he fucks you twice and suddenly you love him? Get a hold on yourself Mia." She remonstrated. To take her mind off him she began to sing. She couldn't dance to save her life but she had a reasonable voice, a sweet parting gift from her Mumma. I began **Fidelity by Regina Spektor. **

_**I never love nobody fully,**_

_**Always one foot on the ground,**_

_**And by protected my heart truly,**_

_**I got lost in the sounds…**_

_**I hear in my mind; all these voices.**_

_**I hear in my mind; all these words.**_

_**I hear in my mind; all this music**_

_**And it breaks my heart, it breaks my heart**_

_**It breaks my heart…**_

"Well that is a sight and sound for sore eyes and ears Doll." A giggling voice called from the door and Mia screamed. Joker was standing in the doorway, in all his naked splendor, chuckling as she dove for a towel and covered as much of her body as possible. He began laughing; thinking her attempts to be modest amusing until he noticed it wasn't her breasts or buttocks she was covering. She was trying desperately to shield her numerous scars from view, wrapping a towel around her shoulders and sinking to the ground, drawing herself into tight ball. He immediately stopped laughing and stepped towards her, crouching and easing himself down until he too sat against the same wall. Mia was crying, not wailing or sobbing loudly but tears were flowing thickly down her cheeks. She felt his arms wrap around her and his comforting voice in her ear, though she didn't hear a single intelligible thing. When she could she swallowed and wiped the tears away.

"I feel stupid." She muttered and he chuckled.

"You are not stupid Mia; I of all people know that scars aren't the only things wounds leave behind… come on." He ordered and unable to stand anymore emotion, helped her to her feet and back into the bedroom. After seeing her to the wardrobe he disappeared into the bathroom, to presumably undertake the same task as Mia had. Mia dressed silently, pulling on a black turtle-neck, jeans and black converse. Going through her tangled mass of hair with an old brush she returned to the bathroom to deposit her towel. She stopped, something maybe intuition, begged her not to enter so she placed the folded towel at the foot of the bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

_Later_

The rest of the day was spent annoying Gotham City. During the course of the morning she; robbed her first bank, was in her first police chase, was interrogated by a mob boss and stolen said mob boss' money. She was still in hysterics at the thought a Calone, facing the wall of his bedroom with his pants round his ankles, who Joker said reminded him of the years before Batman when he used to rip off Gotham's mobs for the fun of it on a daily basis.

"The good old days." He said.

"I'm hungry." Mia announced and looking at the clock realised why. It was four in the afternoon and she hadn't had lunch thanks to the irritable police officer who seemed to think that because she carried a rather large firearm in public she was a criminal. With J watching on she had run in circles through the Narrows for about 20 minutes until she finally lost him.

"Okay, Mezzote's it is." Jack said and the van pulled up in front of a rather expensive looking restaurant.

"Look scared." Jack commanded.

"Why?" Mia demanded.

"I'm not your prisoner."

"Ah Doll, but Gotham doesn't know that do they? At the moment you're just a poor lunatic who got sucked into the wrong crowd." He said and Mia cottoned on finally.

"Fine but you owe me big." She said and jumped out of the front and into the back of the van. He laughed and got out. For a moment nothing happened then the door was opened and Mia felt herself being dragged outside, over the pavement and into the restaurant lobby. The hostess at the queue line up drew back in shock at the sight of a crying Mia being held at gun point by a cackling Joker. He sauntered up to her and people lining up moved away and out of the restaurant.

"Table for two please." He asked cheerfully and the girl stared at him in shock, then her training kicked in and with a tremble she picked up two menus.

"Right this way S-sir and Miss." She stuttered and Joker grinned as they were left alone in the best table in the joint. The girl just about ran back to the kitchen.

"Don't call the police or I will blow this joint, literally. Now Doll, what's for lunch?" He asked, directing his attention back onto Mia and pointing the gun into her face. He cackled at the slightly apprehensive look she gave him.

"Veal sounds nice." He said.

"I'm vegetarian." She said and he smiled. He clicked his fingers.

"I need some wine over here; a man can always use a good wine on a date." Mia giggled and he shot her a look.

"You are supposed to be terrified, not giggling." He reminded her and she sobered, even putting a few desperate looks in for authentication. The restaurant was completely empty except for them and the trembling waiter who had obviously drawn the short straw. He dumped the wine and took their orders.

"Wait!" Mia whispered and he stopped.

"Help me please!" She begged and he looked to the Joker who cackled and poured the wine. He backed away and Mia accepted the glass offered to her by purple gloved fingers.

"Thank you, its lovely here isn't it?" She said and watched him nod.

"Strange, I heard it got such great reviews. I wonder why no-ones here?" He teased and Mia almost choked on the sweet-tasting wine.

"This is great, I should switch from spirits it's very unladylike." She murmured and he laughed as the poor man returned with their meals.

"Police are on their way Miss." He whispered and Mia felt fake tears well in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said and watched him bolt.

"Police are on their way." She said to Jack and he grinned. The two tucked into their private meal and it was almost like proper date, or what Mia had heard about them.

"Did you know 28% of all fatalities on roads happen to people not wearing their seatbelts?" She said as they finished.

"Oh, so the other 72% died wearing them, I'll remember not to bother." He teased. A siren went off outside and they leapt to their feet.

"That's it toots, no room for desert. Joker said and Mia moved to stand beside him. They were both facing the three SWAT vehicles outside when a voice called through into the restaurant. Joker put the gun to her head.

"Joker, we have you surrounded, give up Amelia and come with us." It was the Commissioner Gordon and the Joker laughed.

Jim POV

Jim Gordo paced the pavement outside Mezzote's and felt anxiety for he girl inside the restaurant. She was someone this city had let down time and again, someone who needed the help Gotham couldn't give but needed none the less. He had read the files and the story they told gave him little faith or hope in Gotham in general. He thought of his little Barbra and realised that he was going to help Amelia whatever it took. He owed it to her. Now to the problem of getting her the hell out of there.

"Damn it to hell." He said and pulled out his Glock to move in.

"Stay here unless I give the word otherwise." He commanded and carefully walked into the restaurant. The two were in the dining room, the Clown had a gun to the poor girls head. He watched as the two conversed almost casually, odd but not uncommon.

"Joker put the gun down and let her go." He demanded and they whirled around.

"Commissioner, how's the-ah promotion? I so glad you could join us on our little date, you-ah missed one hell of a meal." He jeered and Jim leveled the gun. The Clown kept the girl close but never stepped behind her, never used her as a shield which was odd. In fact he positioned himself in front of her a small bit as if to protect her.

"I will give you to the count of three to let her go or i will get the sniper trained on your head to blow it straight to hell." He said quietly and Joker laughed.

"One…" He began and the Joker whispered something in Amelia's ear. She shook her head violently and whispered something back. He looked pained for a moment.

"Two… Jim continued and waited. Joker suddenly moved the gun from her head, kissed her passionately on the mouth and shoved her towards Jim. The moment she was in his arms the SWAT team moved in but the Clown merely raised his hands in surrender and went with them. Jim became aware of Amelia burying her white blonde head into his jacket and slowly walked her out of the building. Media swamped them but Jim waved the away.

"A formal statement on these events will be released later tonight." He said and escorted a silent Amelia to his car. Once she was seated he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" H asked and she nodded.

"Can you speak?" A shake of the head.

_Must be the shock._

"Come on, we'll take you to the hospital, just a check up." He said and her panicked look.

"Then you'll be staying with us until it's safe." He said just as an officer ran up to them.

"Sir… The Joker he's escape."

**Alright lets get some reviews please, I'm running on empty and it's pissing me off. Plot bunnies are dying too so no revews no story. Simple.**


	7. Hospitals and Homes

**Seven**

**This chapter is dedicated to**** XPychoBabyDollX**** who was my first reviewer. Sorry to all those who have actually been following this story, which comes as a surprise to**** Moi****, haven't been home to actually upload this chapter for two weekends sooo… here is chapter seven. **

Mia POV:

Amelia hated hospitals. They were cramped and smelled of sterilized death, they were run by the world's smartest idiots who didn't give two shakes about her and there was no one in the world who could actually heal the hurt she felt in this moment. Jack had left her; used and abused like always and she had let him. She had been stupid enough to believe that he cared, hadn't she herself said that no-one cared.

**Yes but it wasn't your fault. **Tessa soothed as Mia reclined on one of the starchy hospital beds.

_How? I'm such a freaking idiot._

**No you're not; you're just way too… trusting for your own good. **

_I'm sorry I didn't listen. None of this would have happened._

**No, you need to live your life as you see fit… you deserve that choice Mia. **

_What did I do to deserve you again?_

**Prayed really hard?**

Mia stifled her giggle, given the fact that she was dressed in one of those god-awful hospital gowns and waiting on the scratchy bed surrounded by beeping, whirling machines. A nurse came in; her plain face moulded into the fake bed-side manner that all her previous colleges had worn while collected the vast variety of blood, DNA and other samples for testing. Mia glared at her, not in the mod for more needles or chatter. Police had interviewed her and she had refused, much like when she was inside Arkham to answer their questions anymore than was strictly necessary.

"What do you want this time?" She demanded rudely and the smile faded slightly and she looked towards the door. Mia looked towards it and saw the policeman who had "saved" her, Jim Gordon she remembered, standing in the doorway. He smiled kindly at her and Mia almost returned it. He had a kind, trusting face. Brown hair and moustache, big brown eyes that peered intelligently at her from behind sensible glasses. He smelled distinctly of coffee and Mia found that it comforted her more than anything else had. The nurse coughed and Mia's expression hardened as she returned her attention to her.

"There's one more test, but only if you want it." The young thing stammered and Mia stared at her.

"Miss Jones," Mia flinched slightly.

"You were in captivity for almost an entire month; it is standard procedure to ask if sexual assault played any part." Mia stared at her in shock and the room fell deathly quiet.

"You want t know if I was raped?" She asked finally and the poor nurse nodded.

"Are you serious? Now you want to know if I was raped! What about when I was 14? How about 15? Better yet let's just name the ages were I wasn't being constantly abused by someone! Get the fuck out!" Amelia screamed, her rage twisting her pale face into a contorted mask. The nurse fled, after a muttered apology. Mia lay back and began to cry. Feeling as if all the energy had been sucked out of her. Great sobs shook the bed as the hot tears streamed down her face. A warm hand grasped hers as she howled and she squeezed it like a lifeline. It was tough and callused without being rough and she appreciated the strength and comfort it brought. Taking deep breaths she finally calmed enough to look at Jim with her red-rimmed eyes, he merely smiled at her embarrassment; although not mockingly like Jack's but kind, like a father's should be. His look became suddenly troubled.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked, puzzled.

"For failing you, people like you." He said and her stomach dropped. This man honestly felt that he was to blame for the failings of the corrupt city he lived and worked for. Mia's heart went out to him, as she momentarily forgot her self-pity.

"You cannot blame yourself Sir for something you had no part in." She heard herself say but he shook his head.

"I can, people who have suffered as you have deserve better but Gotham… it's just not good enough sometimes." He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair in frustration.

"Have you any place to stay tonight?" He asked suddenly. In shock Mia shook her head.

"Then you will stay with my family and I." He said and stood, his tone saying that he had made up his mind about something, Mia began to protest but he cut her ff.

"No, please it's the least I can do, at least until you get back on your feet." He said in a voice that although allowed little argument wasn't in the least way threatening. Sort of how a father would speak to a daughter, to forbid her from doing something. He stood, still in his dark uniform and moved to the door.

"I'll go see if you're cleared to leave, then we'll go." He said quietly and she smiled.

"Barbra is going to love this." He murmured and he walked out. Mia sat back against the uncomfortable pillow and groaned.

The ride to the Gordon residence was long and silent. Mia was exhausted, thanks to well... Jack and Jim could think of nothing to say to the girl. It was nearly midnight by the time they reached a modest two storey house located deep in the Narrows. Stair led to a door, next to which a light still burned through a window. Jim helped her out of the car, escorted her up the wooden stairs and onto the veranda before knocking on the door quietly. They stood in silence, a trash can fell over in an alley nearby and Mia whirled around. She saw a tall figure run off, wearing a dark coat and limping heavily, then it was gone and she returned her gaze to the door, brushing it off. It was opened by an attractive, middle aged woman with sensible blue eyes and medium length brown hair. She took one look at Jim and Mia and her worried face cleared like sunrise. She beckoned them inside, kissed Jim and wrapped an arm around Mia as she led her into a small, plainly tiled kitchen.

"I made toast, I'm afraid I didn't really have a lot of time to prepare anything else." She said and Mia noticed the look she sent im.

"I'm Barbra, please call be Barb and make yourself comfortable."

"I don't want to intrude…" Mia began.

"Nonsense, you will stay here for tonight at least but of course you can't stay forever." Mia was both shocked and happy at the woman's honesty, it was refreshing.

"Barb!" Jim said sharply but his wife just gave him another look. Mia finished the toast and stood.

"I thank the both of you so much for taking me in; I'll be out of your hair by next week at the latest." She said.

"Come on dear, I'll show you to your room." Barb said and Mia hugged Jim goodnight and followed her upstairs.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She murmured.

"Now, don't fret Mia, we both know it's not going to be for long but while you are here you are my guest and you just let me know if you need anything." She said an ushered Mia to the third door on the landing. Mia thanked her and stepped inside; two single beds, a wardrobe and a dolls house revealed themselves in the gloom. Noticing the slowly breathing lump beneath the covers of one of the beds Mia ignored the light switch and crawled into bed. Burying her face in her pillow she smothered her tears until sleep finally overcame her.

"_Stupid bitch! I told you to take precautions!" Her father screamed at her as he slammed his giant fist into her stomach. Amelia doubled over as all the wind left her and clutched tightly at the new, crippling agony that now clung to her lower abdomen. Another fist caught her on the temple and she thankfully blacked out, the red carpeted floor rushing to meet her…_

Drenched in cold sweat Mia awoke and waited for her terrors to pass. It was light and the room was empty so she slipped out of her dirty clothes and pulled on an oversized shirt. She sat down on the edge of the pink quilted bed and gazed around the daintily furnished room around her. A hand crept unconsciously to her empty stomach and the hateful tars threatened to fall.

_Pull yourself together._

**It wasn't your fault.**

_I should have been smarter, better…_

_**There was nothing you could do.**_

_Fine, but I wish he was here._

**Forget them both, it's over.**

Mia straightened and moved to the door, her stomach growling. Maybe Barb would have some food; it felt as if she had been asleep for years. She followed the sounds of talking to the kitchen and cautiously walked into the tiny cooking space. For a moment she was back in the warehouse as the smell of pancakes overwhelmed her. She could hear Jack's laughter, see Lewis watching the news silently and a flood of homesickness suddenly shook her to the core. Fury unlike anything she had ever known, accept towards her father, overcame her. Why had Jack left her? Why did she allow everyone to run her life? Why was so do god-damned trustful? With a scowl she sat down silently at the table, barely registering the small girl who sat next to her and nodding a faint greeting to Barb. A plate of pancakes was pushed in front of her along with maple syrup and blueberries. Mia lost her appetite until the little girl spoke.

"Don't you like pancakes?" She asked, her enormous brown eyes questioning her seriously. Mia stared at her and shook her head slowly.

"Oh, why?" Came the curious answer. The girl was tiny, brunette and pretty. Her cheeks were round and dimpled when she smiled, which was often, and she appeared to be around 7 or 8 years old. Mia shrugged and poked at the food disinterestedly. Barb apologised and brought back a plate of toast and spreads. Mia smiled at her and nodded her thanks. She tucked into the meal as a tall, blonde boy walked into the room complaining loudly to his mother.

"Mum, where's Dad?" He moaned and Barb ruffled his hair and sent him to the table with pancakes.

"At work." She said and he frowned.

"He's always at work." He complained then his big, blue eyes fell on Mia and e hushed immediately. In a way that was quite similar to his father he tilted his head to gaze at her quizzically. He stared at her seriously, not saying a word as he studied her carefully; after deeming her acceptable he buried his 10 year old face into his pancakes and devoured the whole lot faster than Mia though was humanly possible.

"This is Mia, she'll be staying with us for a while." Barb said and the two children gazed at her again. Although different in hair and eye colour, both children displayed remarkably similar faces and both tilted their heads in a familiar way.

"Why?" The little girl asked and Barb smiled.

"Daddy rescued her the yesterday and she needs some help getting ready to go home." Barb said and Mia nodded.

"This is Jimmy and Barbie by the way." Barb introduced and Mia smiled softly and solemnly shook the outstretched hand of Jimmy and bore through the steady stream of babble from little Barbie without saying so much as a word. The clock on the wall showed it to be around 9 o'clock and Barb, who noticed her eye direction, gasped.

"Come on Barbie, you've got gym in half an hour and you're not even dressed." She snapped and herded the complaining girl upstairs. The kitchen was then silent.

"Did yo really know the Joker?" Jimmy asked after a moments pause. Mia nodded. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Dad says that the Joker's evil, that he kills for the fun of it. Why didn't he kill you?" Mia was shocked at how old this boy sounded. He outwardly seemed to be about ten but there was something in his eyes that made her think that he had seen things that a boy shouldn't have. Sh sighed and shrugged, her voice just didn't seem to want to work and she didn't have the energy to force it. A moment later the two ladies descended, Barbie dressed in a matching singlet and shorts, her short brown hair were in pig tails. Barb stopped and stared at Mia as they headed to the door.

"We'll be back in an hour. Jimmy, lock this door as soon as I leave and do not open it for anyone accept me. Mia Jim's number is on the fridge door as well as mine of you need anything." She said and within a moment had blown out the door like a brunette cyclone. Jimmy moved immediately to the door and locked it. Mia decided on a shower and after washing her plate in the sink moved upstairs, under the watchful eye of the suspicious ten year old.

About two days passed and Mia stayed with the Gordon's. Although the family was kind and made sure she was comfortable. Mia had finally learned to trust no-one. She spent most of her time on the roof, which she had discovered after climbing the fire escape in a fit of boredom, and staring out over the Gotham cityscape. During her time with the Gordon's Mia tried to forget everything that had happened with Jack. It was harder than she had thought, and she realised although she could never forget what had happened between them she could at least pretend to herself that she had moved on, that her new life was just beginning. Barbra and Jim were extremely kind to her and Barbie had just about adopted her as a sister but the thought that she would soon be leaving kept Mia from forming any real attachment to any of them, although the little girl had grown on her. When she wasn't at school or gymnastics she would follow Mia around the house like a lost puppy. Despite the idea Mia didn't find this habit as annoying as she thought she would. At night the two of them would be alone in Barbie's room and Mia discovered that she actually enjoyed the little girls company more than she should. Her third night with the Gordon's saw Mia sitting on her bed reading a book to Barbie. It was Alice in Wonderland and although Barbie didn't quite get everything Mia tried to help her by putting on voices and playing around a little. Barb had walked in and had stood watching for a moment, a small smile on her lips as she surveyed the scene before her. Mia looked up and stopped reading.

"Jim's going to take you to your house tomorrow, so that everything is prepared when you move in." Barb said and Mia felt the smile freeze on her face.

"Oh." She said dully.

"Yes, thank you Barb. Tell Jim anytime is fine by me." She continued and Barb nodded, leaving the two girls alone for the night.

Joker POV

She seemed happy but not. During the day she seemed to just exist, staring and moving around like a ghost with the occasional flair of her old self. He scowled as he realised her spark was going out, that special light that seemed to burn somewhere in her eyes. He watched her every day but that spark was slowly going out. She played happy families very well; helping the woman in the kitchen, reading t the little girl and talking solemnly to the boy. The Commissioner was rarely home returning late every night and leaving extremely early the next morning or simply sleeping at the office. He gritted his teeth. His Mia needed her spark back, this city was not going to rob him of that. He made his vow silently then ran off down the road towards the warehouse.

**Thanks for waiting my lovelies. Not my best chapter but please review.**


	8. Homeward Bound

Eight

The next day was a Saturday and Jim, who had taken the day off, had driven Mia and Barbie to the Jones-Delaney mansion on the outskirts of Gotham's North East. After about an hour the concrete jungle panned out into delicious greenery, the buildings grew bigger and further apart and the road became infinitely more appealing to drive along. Barbie had her nose pressed to the window as they passed the massive homes, exclaiming at their size, their beauty and everything in between. Mia said nothing as they left Gotham and although the two Gordons' initially tried to draw her into conversation they soon realised she had fallen into one of her silent moods and gave up quickly. Time passed slowly as they drove towards Mia's most hated residence, it hadn't changed a bit since she had been dragged from it three years previously and thrown into Gotham's finest institute for the criminally insane. The house was surrounded on all sides by a high stone wall, it's only visible entrance a pair of wrought iron gates through which a broad avenue of autumn-coloured trees could be seen. Jim eased his beat up car forwards and, after getting out and walking around the front of the car, pressed at the intercom until attached to the left side of the gates. Swirling writing over the gates spelt: Delaney House.

"Why is it on the wrong side?" Barbie whispered from the back seat.

"My mother was British, they drive on the left side of the road and she had this installed as a personal joke." Mia said with a small smile and Barbie laughed as they watched Jim move back into the car and drive cautiously through the gates and down the driveway. The driveway and front yards were smaller than the ones at maybe Wayne Manor or something and the gardens on either side were plain but well kept lawns. The car pulled up at the front of a set of stairs that led to a thick oak and stained-glass door pained deepest ebony, it stood out against the paleness of the rest of the house. Mia, remembering the familiar childhood dread of this awful house, thought it looked like an opened mouth ready to swallow her. However just like she had days ago she pushed past the feeling and got out of the car as the dark portal was flung open to reveal a short, white-haired woman of about 60 with an enormous smile on her face.

"Mademoiselle Mia, mon petite ange. You are home!" She exclaimed, her French accent a comfort in this strange but familiar place. The woman threw herself on her with a great sob.

"Harriette, it is wonderful to see you, cava tre bein?" Mia asked and wrapped her arms around the now sobbing woman. Harriette clung to her tightly, as if still believing it was her. She withdrew from the embrace and placed her long fingered hands around Mia's cheeks and stared up into her eyes, carefully studying them.

"Cava tre bein merci Mia, but you ave zeen such sadness, those beautiful eyes; just like er's." Harriet whispered half to her and half to herself.

"Oh how my 'eart broke when I zaw them take mon ange from me. Oh how I ave missed you Mia." She seemed to be on the brink of tears again so Mia, afraid of another bout of hugging ushered them all inside the house. Jim whistled at the huge space of the atrium, tiled in marble and dividing the huge house into separate wings that curved in a horse shoe fashion.

"Barb would love a house like this, it's a fair sight for sore eyes I'll give you that." He said and Mia smiled graciously. A magnificent grand staircase led to the upper levels of the house and a delicate chandelier graced the high, arched ceiling. According the Harriette the third floor was still locked, as it had always been in Mia's childhood. Through the doors they traveled marveling quietly at the rooms, although the furniture inside them was covered in sheets and years of dust.

"Needs a good clean, glad I'm a cop." Jim joked and M laughed. Harriet had recovered sufficiently to lead her guest through the house to the gardens and after seeing them all settled bustled away to make tea, and in Jim's case, coffee. Mia watched as Jim gazed around at the beautiful greenery around him in awe and Barbie bored with sitting down began to explore the rose garden. For the moment the two of them said nothing, just gazed down onto the huge gardens that had turned into beautiful fiery colours for the Fall.

"According to Ms. Harriette, when I spoke to her over the phone, it will be at least two days before the house is clean enough for you to move in. Since you are the only known family member that we have whereabouts; you are the legal owner of this house, your father's company and your mother's other properties. However this is all on one condition…" He said and seemed to brace himself for the worst.

"You do not have the perfect record fro your time at Arkham. Stabbings, fights and general trouble making have made it hard for me to convince my superiors that you are not a danger to society. Given that you were involved with… him, I was a little hesitant myself but I managed to pull a few strings and if you attend six months f compulsory psychiatric treatment and your doctor deems you fine; you can live here for as long as you like." He said this all with a severely uncomfortable expression on his face. Mia felt the fury well for a moment then saw the truly concerned look on his face and the anger melted away. If in six months she passed the tests she could disappear, maybe even go to Uni and finish that psychiatric degree. Harriette arrived baring a tray with their drinks and set it down on the table. Mia thanked her and she smiled and walked off talking to herself in rapid French; something about little beautifuls. Mia stirred in three sugars and some milk then took a gentle sip; remembering the times she had shared this moment with her Mumma. Finally she looked up and pierced Jim with her bright, blue eyes.

"Do I have your word?" She asked and her nodded. She took another careful sip.

**It's only six months.**

_Yes, but it's a psychiatrist._

**You wouldn't have to see one again. ****He promised and I like this guy. **

_Wow! Hell froze over then. Alright I'll give it a shot._

**That's my girl; this'll be great practice for your degree. **

Mia looked up at Jim and nodded slowly. He sighed in relief. They finished their drinks in silence then Jim called for Barbie. The little girl skipped over to them.

"Can I please come back Daddy; I thought I saw a fairy!" She exclaimed and Mia laughed.

"Of course you can come back and I'll show exactly where the fairies live." She said and the little girl grinned. They headed back through the dusty house and back to the car. Harriette and Mia exchanged one last embrace.

"Bon voyage Mia, I will ave everyting ready on Tuesday. Would you like your old room? The master perhaps?"

"No!" Mia commanded. Harriette sighed and nodded, patting the young woman on the shoulder.

"I will zet zometing up, mon ange. Enjoy ze rest of you weekend." She said and kissed Ma goodbye. The car left and the silent trio watched as the greenery faded to concrete and finally they were back I the dark, dank Narrows. It was about twelve o'clock.

"I need to pick up something for lunch. Mia, Barbie can play in the playground so I just need you to watch her please." Jim said as the headed through the narrow streets.

"Sure." Mia said and Barbie smiled.

They arrived and Jim parked. He locked the car and headed to the grocery store. Mia grasped Barbie's hand and escorted her firmly down the narrow alley beside it, on the other end she could see the bright colours of children's clothing and hear their laughter. They were about halfway through when a voice called out from behind them.

"Don't move." It commanded and Mia gasped a whirled around, grasping Barbie protectively behind her.

"Give me your wallet and jewellery." The guy was young, possibly eighteen and his voice slurred.

**Drug addict. **

_Yep, reckon I could take this one?_

**If he's hyped yes, coming down ye but withdrawing I wouldn't try it.**

_So…_

**Just make sure Barbie doesn't see.**

Mi grinned. She faced the teen who still held a trembling knife towards her stomach. He was skinny and sickly, definitely an addict.

"Don't move!" He screamed and his bloodshot eyes popped.

"Barbie stay behind me and for God's sake do not turn round for any reason." Mia whispered in the little girls ear and felt her nod. Mia moved until she completely shielded Barbie from the mugger.

"You know you are pretty stupid right?" She said.

"What?" He stuttered dumbly.

"Do I honestly look like the kind of person who carries cash or jewellery?" She asked and indicted towards her borrowed jean, men's t-shirt and ld sneakers. She took a step towards him.

"Don't move or I will kill you!" He snapped.

"You think you could even touch me? Don't flatter yourself." Mia taunted

"You're just a no good, washed up, drug infested dumb arse who choose to mess with the wrong woman." She continued and he growled.

"Shut up bitch!" He screamed and Mia tilted her head at the word.

"Watch. Your. Language." She snarled dangerously. He stepped back at little at the fury he saw in her gaze. Suddenly he growled and lunged forwards, his knife aimed right for her stomach. Mia knew he had one shot. Jumping swiftly out of the way, she felt the knife graze her side and whirled around, adrenalin pumping through her, and kicked him squarely on the backside. He crashed to the ground with shouted curses.

"Bitch!" She snared and dealt him a sickening kick to his ribs, smiling in grim satisfaction at the nasty crack she heard. He screamed and curled over, trying to protect his now broken rib.

"I am no ones bitch, got it?" She spat and snatched the knife from his hands. Another savage kick knocked him cold and another had the blood flowing freely. At the sight of blood, Mia felt herself losing her grip on reality. As though from far away, she could hear Barbie screaming her name.

"Mia, stop! Please Mia stop it, you're killing him!" The little girl sobbed and her tears brought Mia back. She hurled herself away and into the wall, sliding down its slimy surface and burying her face into her knees. The knife fell from her grip with a loud clatter. Barbie wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. Swiftly she pulled herself together and stood up, dusting herself down and picking up the little girl. Placing her on her hip she walked back down the alley without ever looking at the bleeding man. He would probably die but Mia wasn't about to help him.

**What does that make you? **Tessa asked and for once Mia had no answer so she ignored her and didn't stop until they reached the car.

She put Barbie down and hugged her tightly; wiping away the tears that had now stuck to the girl's face.

"I'm sorry Barbie, I'm sorry I scared you like that. I not a good person Barbie and I'll try to make it up to you." Mia said and the little girl nodded.

"We won't tell anyone okay, Mia. It'll be our secret." She said and Mia hugged her even harder.

"But you are a good person."

Mia smiled and ignored the question, waiting whilst Jim returned with the groceries and they made their way home.

**Two days later.**

Mia was packing quietly in her room when she heard her name being mentioned in the corridor outside. She was in the room she had shared with Barbie and over the last few days had started to view the little girl like the younger sister she had never had. Putting down the nearly packed suitcase she moved to the closed door and pressed her ear to it

"Mummy, do adults have nightmares?" She heard Barbie ask.

"No, we just have bad dreams. When we wake up we know that they can't hurt us anymore." She could hear the lie in Barb's voice and so, it appeared, did Barbie.

"Then why does Mia always have bad dreams all the time, doesn't she have anything good to dream about?" Mia slumped her head against the door.

"Now that's a very special thing baby, Mia is one of those people who have seen so many bad things they forget about the good things." Barb tried to explain.

"What kind of things?" Came the inquisitive voice of Jimmy.

"Now, that's for her to know and for you not to pry through James Gordon." His mother snapped.

"Why do bad things happen to her Mummy, Mia is such a good person." Barbie asked and Mia opened the door before she could stop herself. The three stood li deer caught in the headlights and Barb tried to apologise.

"No Barb its fine really, I'm far too used to it." Mia said sadly and moved to crouch by Barbie who looked as though she was about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Tears never got anyone anywhere." Mia teased. Barbie brightened a little and Barb sent her off to find her father. Mia turned to Jimmy.

"You can guest what kind of things people can go through Jimmy, I think you have seen exactly how bad people can be but, unlike me, you have also seen how good people can be too and I want you to never forget that." She said seriously and the boy nodded solemnly. She turned to Barb and hugged her.

"Thank you for having me here Barb, I know I haven't been the best of guests," She indicated to her bandaged side.

"Breaking myself on your stairs and everything. Please know that ou are all welcome to drop in at my place at any time." She said and Barb hugged her fiercely.

"You are such a good person Mia and you deserve so much more then you've gotten." She said.

"I'll get it eventually; karma's got to kick in some time." Mia joked and Barb smiled. Walking back into the bedroom, Mia packed the last of her meagre belongings and, suitcase in hand, clambered down the stairs, kissed the two children goodbye and hopped into the awaiting car. She waved goodbye the three of them as Jim drove her away, Barbie was crying and even solemn little Jimmy looked more upset then usual. She sighed and gazed out the window, wishing again for the first time that she had never been born.


	9. Death and all his Friends

Nine

Joker POV:

Finally she had left the bloody Commissioner's house. After nearly a week she had been pushing the impatience inside him and it was lucky she had decided to leave now or he would have been tempted to do something he would both regret. He followed the car through Gotham, behaving for once and not even speeding. He whistled as the houses grew grander and the concrete dust bowel was left behind. He stopped some hundred metres as the car turned into one of the gates; laughing at the intercom joke. Jack reached inside the jacket he wore and pulled out the photo he had managed to save from the warehouse, smoothing the creased paper and staring down at the smiling girl. His mind burned on the last time he had spent with her. It had all started as a joke and now the joke was on him; she was gone. He hissed in pain as the wound in his side flared up again. The fucking thing was getting worse, he would need to get it looked at soon. _Just a little longer. _Finally he saw the commissioner leave, waited while he passed by then got out of the car. It was getting dark which provided him with good enough cover to get to the high walls that surrounded Mia's new home. Something hummed nearby and he looked up and smiled at the obviously electrified wall. It appeared to e stone; perhaps sandstone, but at the top he could guess metal plates hummed with electricity which would probably kill him and set off an alarm.

"Now Doll, I need to get in but how?" An idea struck him and he went for a walk.

Jim POV:

After seeing Mia to her door where an ecstatic Harriette took her inside. He was going to miss the girl and hoped to see her again soon. Maybe things would begin to work out right for her, god knew she deserved it. He exited the property, passing a biker with his head buried in a piece of paper. He almost stopped to offer assistance but then thought better of it; the paper was probably a map and there wasn't much out here if you got lost. Humming to himself Jim set off for home; anxious for a good night's sleep.

Mia POV:

All Mia wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't done much but simply being back in this depressing place seemed to sap her energy from her.

"I'll go get you dinner mon ange, you must be famished." Harriette said and bustled off to the kitchen. Mia dragged her suitcase up the stairs and towards her room on the second floor. It was a large, white walled room that overlooked the rose garden. Everything was as she had last seen it; black covers neatly made, carpet an organized mess of books, papers and clothes, walls were lined with celebrity posters and photos, window open and stirring the grey curtains and the study over in its little corner was cluttered with whatever she had been doing before she had left. She dumped her bag onto the bed and lay back against the soft covers with a soft sigh. She needed a new colour scheme; although black would have suited her mood at the moment, lying around waiting for her life to reassemble itself wouldn't happen without some sort of positive activity. She liked the bedspread she decided, it would stay but the curtains had to go and all the posters; she had grown out of them. Her eyelids felt really heavy and with a yawn she closed them and began to drift off. A knock at the door drew her upright. Harriette opened the door and walked in baring a tray of thai salad; light and exactly hat Mia could handle at the moment.

"Thanks Harriette. I'll eat it now then probably go to sleep; I'm really tired right now." She said and her housekeeper smiled.

"Bon amie, I'll just put zis 'ere and collect it in the morning." She said and placed the tray down, kissed Mia on the head and left.

"Bonsoir Mia." She called over her shoulder and closed the door after her. Dragging herself upright Mia started to devour her salad, unfortunately only getting halfway through before having to stop. With her hunger satisfied she lay back against her pillows and curled up, rifting off to sleep with minimal trouble. Something woke her in the middle of the night. It wasn't a sound but more a feeling that someone was close by.

_Jack?_

**I think so.**

_What do I do?_

**I don't know.**

_What a helpful answer Tess._

**Hey, your not doing so well either.**

_Shut up, what was that!_

A noise outside her window made her roll silently off the bed and creep to the side. The noise came again, the sound of someone climbing. There was nothing she could use so she prayed that having the surprise advantage would be enough to at least knock the bastard cold. In terrified silence she waited, hardly daring to breathe, then a shadow fell across the floor beside her and Jack stepped cautiously into the room. He quietly surveyed the room taking in it's emptiness for a second before Mia was upon him. She jumped on is back and knocked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and positioning herself so her knee was pressed harshly into his spine. He lay still, wisely deciding not to try her patience.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jack?" She demanded, he chuckled, gasping for breath as he shook beneath her.

"I came to find you Doll. Did you think I had left you for good?" He teased.

"That," She snapped viciously and pressed her knee harder into his back.

"Is exactly what thought you did." She continued and her balance faulted for a moment as she struggled to contain her tears. In a second he was out from beneath her and standing, backing away from her. He was grinning from ear to ear and Mia fumed silently as he chuckled at her from across the room.

"Miss me?" He jeered. With a snarl Mia lobbed the nearest thing, a book, at him and although he ducked it struck a glancing blow upon his shoulder.

"Get the fuck out of here. If I ever see you again I will kill you!" She screamed. He grunted and stumbled, grasping his side briefly, then recovered and faced her again. Mia's rage was replaced by concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked and it was his turn to snarl.

"I'm fine." He said and she smirked.

"Stop behaving like a three year old and come here." She commanded and he shook his head.

"I came only to return this." He said and pulled her photo graph from an inside pocket. Carefully he laid it on the floor and stepped back. Suddenly his knees seemed to fold and he collapsed. With a cry Mia moved to his side and rolled him over. He was warm to the touch and was breathing rather heavily. His hands brushed hers away insistently but she ignored him; and her fury, and helped him over to her bed.

"Take off your coat Jack." She demanded and he smirked.

"Shut up, I can call an ambulance if you want?" She mocked and his eyes darkened briefly. With a wince he removed the coat, vest and shirt with difficulty to reveal a blood soaked bandage wrapped around his middle. Even though she hated his guts, Mia still admired the tone abs.

"Wait here." She said and raced to her desk, rummaged in the drawer until she found the medical kit she had stashed their years ago. She rushed back to him and cut the bandage open with a pair of scissors and revealing the wound. It was deep, angry and disgusting. The smell nearly made her gag but to be honest it could have been worse.

"Well good news, you'll have another scar to add to your collection." She said.

"Lucky me." He hissed as she began to rub the wound with antiseptic. Without another word Mia set about cleaning both the wound and re-wrapping it carefully. Jack had been wincing and swearing.

"Stop acting like a baby, it's over now and at least I got to it before it became too infected." Mia snapped and he shut up. He lay back against the pillows and looked at her with his dark, painted eyes. Uncomfortable with his unending stare Mia collected her photo from where it had fallen and looked at it.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem Doll, have to say your security is one of the best I've ever come across. There's only one point of entry into the whole place and it took me hours to fid it." He remarked and she glared at him.

"You shouldn't be here at all. You gave up that right when you handed me over to the cops." She spat and he giggled.

"I didn't mean to, had no real plan, did I? Anyway, I would have thought you'd enjoyed having a proper family around you for once." He pointed out and she crossed her arms and scowled. Silence reigned between them.

"You've gotten fatter." He commented. She opened her mouth to berate him.

"I mean in a good way, first time I met you I was talking to a bag of bones and last time you were still gaining weight. Curves are definitely nicer this time around." He teased and Mia bristled.

"Fuck off." She muttered and he laughed.

_Why does he make me so…_

**Impassioned? Romantic? Weak-kneed? Take your fucking pick.**

_Oh fuck off Tess._

**You're going to fall for it again. At least ask where he got the bloody ****wound from.**

Searing at Tess in three different languages, Mia opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. She flew to the door and opened it a crack. Harriette stood in the dim light of the hallway and her concerned face looked shocked at her sudden appearance.

"What iz ze matter? I thought I eard you scream." She said and Mia smiled.

"I just fell out of bed, nightmare." She said and Harriette looked worried.

"Do you want me to make you zome tea?" She offered sleepily and Ma felt bad for dragging the obviously tired woman from bed.

"Oh no thank you Harriette, please go back to bed." She said and watched as the woman nodded and moved back towards her own room. When the door had closed Mia leaned against hers and swore.

"What the hell is your problem?" She hissed the reclining form of Jack who mocked her with a mouthed "Me".

"Yes you. You come in here, banged up and bleeding after you handed me to the authorities nearly a week ago and offer no bloody explanation even when my oldest friend just about walks in on you!" She spat and he sighed. With a groan he tired to get up. With ease Mia sat down on the bed and pushed him back down again. It was easy to see now why she had been able to best him; in full form he would have had her but even injure he had managed to get away. God damn him. He lay back and pressed his hand to hi eyes.

"Got busted bad this time-ah Mia. The whole lot of us were ambushed at the-ah warehouse. Bat's had a lead on our whereabouts and Calone's mob got wind of it-ah through the police department. They-ah torched the place after just about shooting up everyone inside." He said and gingerly touched the bandage around his waist. Mia felt as though a blow had been landed on her stomach.

"Lewis?" She asked and Jack glared at her.

"Bastard's dead alright, everyone but-ah my lovely self is dead Doll-face." He said and Mia stared at him in shock. He indicated to the photo she had in her hands.

"Managed to get that bloody thing out before the whole place burned to a fucking cinder." He said and she felt all the hatred she had felt disappear in an instant. With a small sob she threw herself at him and grasped him tightly to her. Mindful of his side she squeezed him gently.

"Well thank God your okay Jack." She said and buried her face in his chest. She felt him sigh.

"Hang on a moment." She said and rummaged under the bed. She pulled out a remote and pointed it at the small TV screen on her desk. It flicked on and she switched stations till she came to a news station. She watched from her bed as the story unfolded. Camera crews swarmed the area where the Joker had supposedly died. Plice rummaged through the wreckage a the reporter tried to get one of them to talk. Mia laughed as she watched Jim force the nosy woman out of the way as the charred remains of one of the men was moved towards an ambulance.

"Shit." She said as she watched.

"How on earth did you get out?" She marveled but looked around to find that he had fallen asleep.

"Silly man." She said and moved to her walk I closet. Rummaging though the mess inside drew out a blanket. She siddled next to him and threw the blanket over the both of them. Closing her eyes she drifted off the sleep and for the first time in over a week Mia slept without nightmares.

**Mon petite ange. **My little angel.

**Cava tre bein? **How are you? (Used amongst friends and family)

**Bon **Good

**Bonsoir **Good evening

**Bon Voyage** Good journey

**Merci **Thank you

**Merci to all my lovely readers. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you all liked it. Love the ****fluffy goodness at the end. Yay! The two lovebirds are back together. Should I keep them that way? Make him leave? Bring in Bruce Wayne? All will be revealed *cough*after reviews*cough* in time. XXXX **


	10. Enterprises

Ten

Mia POV:

Mia decided, as she was driven towards her father's company, she officially hated men. She had been awoken at about eight by Harriette to find Jack was gone. Rage still bubbled even as she clenched the scarlet envelope in her hand, its message doing little to calm her irritation. In the privacy of the limousine she re-read the message Joker had scrawled to her before he left.

_Mia,_

_This is incredibly hard for me to write let alone say but thank you. I__ apologise__ Doll for leaving but although you may not totally dislike my wonderful self most of Gotham unfortunately does. I don't know when or if I can return._

_J._

It was so like him. Short, to the point and with little to no sentimentality. Even saying thank you was a trial to this man.

**Well you certainly know how to pick 'em. **Tessa remarked tersely.

_Please don't start._

**I thought you hated the bastard.**

_I do but I don'__t; if that even makes sense._

**No but please keep trying, it's rather amusing.**

_Shut up._

**Why do you keep forgiven him? Has he given you a single reason to trust him?**

_No, I can't explain it. It's almost like… he understands my darkest desires, ones I wouldn't want to admit to anyone let alone him but somehow he just unlocks this wilder; freer side of me and…_

**It envelops you like a soft fluffy cloud.**

_Tessa._

**Don't get me wrong, beating Dr. Disaster was fun, I enjoyed it probably more than you did but I certainly don't trust clown boy and I don't see how you can.**

_I think I love him._

**Fan-fucking-tastic!**

_Don't worry; I'll probably get over it. _

**Yeah, just like you got over him last night. **

_Okay this is going nowhere. End of conversation. Period._

Mia ignored Tessa for the rest of the drive. The sky was clouded over, strangely mirroring her mood and when she eventually stepped out of the Mia was far from happy. Her father had started his company two years after marrying her mother. Vivian Delaney had been a young and wealthy British heiress, with apparent connections to the royal family, and her money had been able to kick start Frank Jones' enterprising dreams. They had met on Vivian's first trip to America, around the time when her father was still charming, and Frank had convinced the shy, naive Vivian to marry him within a few weeks. Within a month all financial workings were dealt with by Frank alone and Vivian had been reduced o a high class housewife; the tragic Bold and the Beautiful kind. Thankfully Vivian's father had loved his little girl and had made sure that although her money went to the joined account; any property she inherited was hers alone and, in the sad event of her death, her children's along with a small side account for private investments. Her father's disappearance from society had left Mia as the sole remaining family member in Gotham, meaning all business, finances and investments were her responsibility. Mia hated the sight of Jones Enterprises, it was a tall sky scraper built with glass and concrete that overlooked most of the city of Gotham. It apparently rivaled Wayne Enterprises in size but to be honest the whole place gave her the chills. Plucking up her courage she walked across the smooth pavement, aware of more than one pair of eyes on her as she did so. The stares didn't stop even as she entered the building, the secretary who directed her to her Executive Manager gave her a double look and Mia began to wonder if coming here had been such a good idea. She stepped into the elevator which already housed a beautiful brunette, tall, willowy and busty. She gave Mia's apparel the traditional female overlook and seemed to sniff. Self consciously Mia mentally check off what she had on. A black cashmere, vintage turtle-neck covered her from neck to wrist, it had novelty red buttons that served no purpose and Mia had often enjoyed wearing it as a teenager. A red pencil skirt that had belonged to her mother and a shiny pair of black heels that accentuated her thin legs. She kept her hair down and in her hand carried a small black wallet. The other woman's curvy appearance was accentuated by the unbuttoned white business shirt, grey buttock length skirt and severe bun. Mia inwardly cringed, feeling like a nun and rather outdated.

_Hang on since when have I cared?_

**Beats me, if she annoys you just punch her.**

Tessa had her back on track and for the rest of the trip Mia ignored the snooty cow who started to prep herself in the mirrored walls, pushing up her perky breasts even more than they already were. Mia was thankful to get out of there, stepping out onto the 24th floor and waving merrily to the brunette who sent her a confused look as the door banged closed. A tall, wiry man of about fifty was conversing quietly with a woman of about sixty or so. At the sound of her approach he looked up and a wide smiled flashed across his face.

"Thanks Del, we'll talk about these later." He said in a distinct British accent, and moved towards Mia with an extended hand. Mia shook it happily, taking an immediate liking to this man.

"Welcome to Jones Enterprises Miss. Jones." He said and the smile froze a little.

"I'm Charles Heamly; I worked for your Grandfather for about ten years and your father for about five."

"Please, I prefer Delaney if we are to be formal and Mia if we are to be friends." She said and he immediately looked apologetic. In a rush she continued.

"You knew my Grandfather, what was he like?" She asked and Charles smiled.

"One of the most visionary and honest men I have ever had the pleasure of working with, a trait I hope he passed on to you." He said and Mia smiled.

"I'm afraid I have little knowledge of how things are run around here. I would be most grateful if you continued running the more complex workings until I get the hang it." She said and he nodded.

"I think something can be arranged however in the mean time I will personally strive to make sure you are familiar with every drug, shareholder and contract we have stored around here. Then I can retire knowing this company is in safe hands." He remarked, almost to himself. Mia smiled and they entered a large, windowed office. Charles sat down behind the desk and Mia seated herself across from him. For the next hour Charles explained the history and primary functions of Jones Enterprises; it's medical, army and governmental contracts and the basic ins and outs of commerce and workplace policies. Her head buzzing with new information Mia was shown to a smaller office. It was labeled: Technological Research and Accounting. It was a few floors down and Mia realised it was going to take her a fair while to work her way up to the top, she now realised Charles had been patronizing her and dislike grew in her.

"Thankfully you actually don't have anything on today, however tomorrow we have a business meeting with Wayne Enterprises and I suggest a good night's sleep; meetings are known to be quite the bore." He said and Mia laughed (forcefully), bid him farewell and settled down to begin her filing.

Although her day had been long Mia wasn't tired when she got back to the mansion. It was about six and she was alone in her room with nothing to do. She had no friends, no life and nothing of real interest to do with her time.

_I might as well be back in Arkham for all the fun I'm having._

**Sneak out.**

_What?_

**Don't think you hadn't thought about it, put on a mask and go out. **

_I have a meeting…_

**ZZZZZZZ. Boring you gives a fuck? Live a little will you.**

_Fine, if I get caught it's on you._

Opening her wardrobe Mia looked for something to wear. A perfect ensemble met her gaze and with a flourish she pulled it out, opened the window and slipped out into the rapidly dimming garden.

Harriette POV:

Harriette watched Mia disappear over the garden wall, with the help of an overhanging branch. Although she missed the girl terribly she sensed this young woman was very different from the one she remembered. Despite the warmth of the nightfall she shivered.

Batman POV:

It wasn't a particularly busy night. A few petty crimes in the Narrows kept him occupied but the Joker hadn't made an appearance for weeks, a welcoming and worrisome sign. Bruce enjoyed the solitude of being Gotham's so called Dark Knight. Unlike his days, his nights very a little more straightforward, criminals were criminals no shades of grey. He was perched on the top of a building in the depths of the Narrows when he heard the cry. It was a woman's voice and in this particular neighbourhood it didn't take Einstein to put two and two together. Without hesitation he flung himself over the edge, using the drainpipe to slow his descent and rolled to break the impact of the landing. He turned a corner to find a an and a woman in the alley, the woman backed against the wall and the man pressing a pistol to her temple. She was screaming blue murder and with a sickening crack the but of the gun fell on her temple. She crumpled with barely a sound.

"Oi!" A voice suddenly called and the man whirled around to find… another woman leaning casually against the opposite wall. Bruce wondered how the fuck he had missed her; it was like she had appeared out of nowhere.

"That there was a huge mistake." The stranger said and step away from the wall and into the light. A long sleeved, mid thigh black dress clung to the woman's thin frame; accentuating the smooth, graceful lines of her body. Red gloves and calf length boots adorned her limbs and around her thin waist a light artillery belt hung, a single knife in its sheath. Her face was half covered by a white demi-mask and a red wig, long and wavy, rippled down her back. With a twisted smile she pulled the knife from her pocket, showing the man it's gleaming, serrated edge in the street light. Like lightning she moved forwards and plunged the knife deep between his ribs, twisting it cruelly, and then pulled it from his trembling body as he slumped to the dirty pavement. The masked woman put a hand to the woman's neck, nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave, running hard towards the end of the alley. Bruce smiled and took off, using a large bin to launch himself into the air and soar over the top of her. He landed with a light thump in front of her and spun, fixing her with a glare until she stopped two metres from him. Her eyes were enormous and blue behind the mask but he was soon distracted by the knife she held towards him and the ugly snarl that split her lips as she faced him.

"I'll warn you once," He said.

"Don't come out here and act all tough, you'll get yourself killed."

"And you? You'll go the same way one day Batsy." She said and began to laugh, a strange almost Joker-like thing that set his hair on edge.

"I'll give you one warning," She mocked.

"Stay out of my way. I will watch this world burn and you cannot stop me." She hissed and he snorted slightly.

"I'm not a good person Bats, I just enjoy a reason to kill someone who deserves it." She said coldly and her calm manner sobered him up. He began to take the petite creature in front of him much more seriously.

"What's your name?" He asked after a moment of silence and she laughed again.

"I'm a scarlet letter my dear Batsy." She answered snidely and without any warning threw a pellet at his feet, which exploded in a cloud of thick black smoke. There was something else in the smoke that made his eyes water and his lungs burn slightly. While he recovered he heard running footsteps. He cleared the smoke just in time to see The Scarlet Letter straddle a small motorcycle, and after saluting him mockingly, disappear into the night.

Joker POV:

Joker watched the whole episode with glee. She was getting it. Let loose and stay free. Maybe he was rubbing off on people. However she was lucky to have actually escaped Batsy, a feat that both puzzled and excited him. Why had he let her go? He could have easily overpowered her yet… The wound in his side twinged but it was nowhere near the pain of the previous night. Without looking back he skipped across the rooftop and was about to jump to the next one when a dark shape knocked him to the ground. He giggled up at Batsy-boy and felt the heavy blow he landed on the side of his head.

"Who is she?" The caped crusader asked and he shrugged, leering at the scowling man who had him pinned to the ground.

"How-ah would I know Batsy, I have never seen her like before-ah." He mocked and braced himself for the next blow. Sure enough his head rang with the power of fist to face.

"Why is it always the face?" He yelled and kicked Batsy where it's probably not safe before rolling away. Standing rapidly he pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and lobbed it into the apartment window below him.

"Merry Christmas." He said and ran off into the dark, enjoying the sound of Batman's curses just a little too much.

Mia POV:

That had been way too close but she had enjoyed it far too much. It had not been the Batman, who by the way was no a bad looking guy for someone dressed as an enormous bat, who had made her run. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen Him, sitting on the rooftop, calmly watching the episode like a television. Her first reaction had been to scream at him, then to run. So she had; now she was parking her long forgotten motorbike behind the house and clambering over the wall. Unfortunately she misjudged the fall and landed awkwardly on her side.

"Shit!" She swore and gingerly got up. Her window was still open but the light had been put on. Carefully she climbed the drainpipe, feeling like a criminal in her own home, and collapsed inside. A cold meal was waiting on her bedside table, he clock on the wall showed it to be around midnight. She was now exhausted and pulled off the wig, dress and boots; chucking them carelessly into the depths of her cupboard. She smiled as she reminisced dressing up with Mumma. A wave of tiredness sent her to bed. Switching off the bedside light she curled up and fell into a deep but troubled sleep.


	11. Big Bang Theory

Eleven

**Okay. What is a Joker Fic without a Bruce/Joker fight over an OC. I mean seriously… when does that not happen? For everyone out there who has been following my story Thank You all soooooo much. I will reward you all one day. **

Mia POV:

The next morning was pure hell for Mia who was still battered and exhausted from her late night escapades. Her whole right side was a mottled patchwork of purple and green bruises and she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open long enough to pull on the outfit Harriette had laid out for her. She napped a little on the way to work, the limo's tinted window were perfect for such an activity, and was jolted awake by the stop of the engines. She called her thanks to the driver and got out; stifling a yawn and groaning at the thought of the upcoming meeting. She walked inside and was startled to see that nearly every female employee looked even more skanky then yesterday. The receptionist had obviously gone through her younger sister's wardrobe for the tiny black pencil skirt and too-tight business shirt would have fitted a sixteen year old body rather than her own curvy twenty-something one. Her breasts could clearly be seen and as she bent over to pick up a file she had drop she saw several male staff stop and stare at the barely concealed rear beneath her skirt.

_What the fuck! _

**Mr. Wayne. **Tessa said smartly.

_What? Who?_

**Oh no-one. He's just the wealthiest, and not to mention most good looking, bachelor in Gotham. However these women are obviously smart enough not to pay attention to such rubbish. **

_Since when did you know so much about __him?_

**He used to come to your house when you were kids. He was a friend of Frankie's.**

At the mention of her brother Mia's good mood faded, however she did remember Bruce vaguely. He had been a quiet guy, not much to say but mostly polite to everyone. She also remembered that his own parents had died if front of him and sadness welled for the both of them. Straightening her dress she walked with as much confidence as she could to the elevator and waited patiently until it reached the conference rooms. Mr. Heamly was there with several other Board Members she had seen yesterday but not recognized. A quick check in the mirror saw her satisfactory but nowhere near what she had hoped. A pale grey work dress that was sleeveless but high necked was covered by a black suit jacket. It gave her an older and more professional; the jacket was rather vintage with golden buttons and high collar. Her long, white-blond hair had been piled into a neat bun; revealing high cheekbones and drawing more attention to her massive blue eyes which had rather dark circles beneath them that were hidden by heavy makeup. Mia blessed Harriette for making her face look almost acceptable. Black high heels completed the look. At her appearance all the men stared at her. Her mother's voice sudden came back to her.

_Convince your mind that you know what your doing and your body will follow. Act like you don't care and men will follow. _

Mia smiled and strutted towards them, holding out her hand and introducing herself. Their numerous names escaped her moments after they were uttered and she lost interest in their faces and positions within her company. HER company. Heamly led them through a pair of glass doors into one of the largest conference rooms and Mia was startled by the small number of men for such a large room. The business associates from Wayne Enterprises were already there and she watched with hidden interest as Heamly introduced himself to an older, dark-skinned man who told them his name Mr. Fox. He was the Executive Chairmen of Wayne Enterprises and Mia couldn't help but wonder what a man such as himself was doing in such a suited position. He smelled faintly of electrical wiring and his hands her callused as he shook her own. Mr. Fox was obviously a bit of an inventor and it seemed odd that a man with such interests in labs would want to push papers and hold business conferences.

"I'm sorry that Mr. Wayne is late; he is not the most punctual person when it comes to business or indeed anything really but I can assure you Miss. Delaney that Wayne Enterprises is very much interested in a partnership with your company." He said as they sat down and Mia couldn't help but smile at the tight-lipped expression on Heamly's face. Mr. Fox had assume that like his employer she ran the company and that was how it was going to stay; regardless of whether she did in fact work in a department some distance from where she wanted to be. They all sat down at the long table. Jones Members on one side, Wayne on the other. Mia and Lucius sat opposite each other and furthest away from the whiteboard and projection screen. Mia gazed over the shining table.

"I understand Mr. Fox. The only problem I see is many women in my company being more than a little disappointed today that's all." She said and everyone chuckled politely.

"Indeed Miss Delaney." Fox said.

"Please call me Mia; Miss. Delaney makes me sound like my mother." She said and he smiled.

"Lucius, if we are to become close work partners." He said and both smiled. The doors opened suddenly and everyone turned to see the receptionist, blushing profusely, lead a smirking man into the room. This, Mia assumed, must be what Bruce Wayne had become. He was tall, broad shouldered and his face was angular and charming. He had tousled brown hair and there was a curious look in his eye; like he knew a secret but refused to say what it was. He winked at the receptionist who giggled and left the room, flinging a contemptuous look over her shoulder at Mia who returned it with a small snarl. Fear crept into her gaze and she departed quickly. Mia laughed to herself, drawing a few worried looks from the man next to her.

"Well thank you Mr. Wayne for finally joining us, we can start discussing increasing company production. Although I'm sure the work production at my company today is going to plummet thanks to water cooler gossip from all my female employees so I must once again thank you." Mia stated and Bruce's smirk faltered for a microsecond before returning as he sat down next to Lucius. He leant back on his chair, clasped the back of his head in his hands and winked at her. Mia just rolled her eyes and leant back herself, slipping off her shoes and curling them under her like she used as a child. Surely this man was not the shy, quiet boy from her childhood. She gazed at him again and titled her head slightly. It was most certainly him; his troubled brown eyes hadn't changed in the ten years she hadn't seen him for. His gaze was fixed on hers and recognition lit them up. Quickly she refocused her attention out the window. The meeting progressed as slowly as her time with Dr. Vale's used to. One man droned on for what seemed like forever then sat down, Mia prepared to stand only to have another get up and begin his own speech. Eventually she fell asleep, a state brought on b the perpetual boredom she had been forced to endure. Ward X would have been preferable to this.

Mia snapped back to reality as the meeting drew to a close. Mr. Fox was bringing everything into a summary so she tried to listen at least to him. Most of the meeting had been about a joint contract for the government in regards to medical finance. Mia glanced over to where Bruce sat and tried to stifle her laughter to the sight of him sleeping. Obviously they had both had a late night: Mia could only guess at what Bruce had been doing.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Fox." She said at the end of his speech and stood up herself. She moved to the front and stared down the table, fixing ever man's eye (those who were awake to catch) and staring them all down.

"I am certain that our two companies will enjoy the benefits of joint partnership, however I am also certain that we could have come to an agreement almost two hours ago about splitting the finances if we had realised that unless Mr. Wayne's company provides the shipping requirements my company's products aren't going to get very far." She said and the men all stared at each other, her own chairmen looking very confused.

"Jones Enterprises doesn't have the shipping quality to move the government's shipment requirements. I have been working in Technological Research and Accounting and well… the numbers speak for themselves. Mr. Wayne!" She suddenly shouted and the sleeping man awoke with a start.

"Yes." He muttered and many sniggered a little.

"I am very happy to split the government's fee fifty-fifty however. It only seems fair in the joint partnership with companies of our calibre. Since my company is medically based; we can work on the management and production of the drugs and they can sell and be shipped under your company's name… for a small price of course." She said and Bruce's eyes widened a small bit.

"What is your price?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Half." She said and the room went quiet. Heamly had gone pale as a ghost. Bruce snorted.

"You would get all the profit and where would that leave my company?" He asked.

"25%." He said and she smirked.

"40%." She countered.

"30% and that's my final offer." He said and she folded her arms.

"35% and we'll call it quits."

"Only if you go out for dinner with me tonight." He teased and Mia pounced.

"Done." She said.

"Alright, Jones Enterprise will produce and manage the paper work, all Wayne has to do is stick on the labels and move them round the country. You'll get your selling profits and I get 85% of the government's offers. See gentlemen." She said as she gazed over at Heamly.

"I took roughly two minutes to do what should have been done in two hours. Thank you for coming and refreshments are waiting you outside." She said and indicated to the door. For a moment the en were frozen then in ones and two moved slowly out of the door. Lucius Fox walked up to her and smiling, shook her hand.

"You are as interesting as your grandfather. I haven't seen someone do something like that in a conference room for nearly twenty years." He said and Mia smiled.

"Thanks Lucius, I'll make sure the paperwork is foolproof." She said and waved goodbye as the man retreated out the door. Heamly brushed passed her with a scowl and Mia waved sweetly as he passed.

"Pull something like that and you're done, you'll be back with your lunatics if I have anything to say about it." He said viciously and Mia stared at him.

"You remind me of my father…" She said and the man jumped.

"I hated my father." She continued and turned away, dismissing him. Her shoes weren't where she had left them and she whirled around to find Bruce holding them out to her.

"Thank you." She said and balanced carefully to replace them.

"You seem familiar Miss. Delaney. We have met before haven't we?" He asked and she nodded.

"You went to school with my older brother Frank Jones Jnr. We probably met at his funeral ten years ago." Mia said and illumination filled his eyes.

"Yes, I remember Frankie; he was a really good man." He said and they were silent for a moment.

"Now about this dinner," Bruce said and his playboy smirk reasserted himself.

"I'll pick you up at around eight."

"Sure, business or pleasure?" She asked a slight purr in her voice. He was attractive, his ego loved to be stroke, and Mia felt that she could get more out of him this way. Really flirting wasn't too difficult, it was easy to try it with a pretty face then not.

"Definitely pleasure." He replied and the two of them grinned. He raised her hand and kissed it gallantly before walking out. Mia managed to catch a glimpse of his ass as he walked away.

**Very nice. **Tessa remarked.

_Definitely not bad._

_**You'd do better with him then Clown Boy, although I sense there's something about him…**_

_I felt it too. It's like a secret of something._

**Lucius had the same look about him.**

_He's nice. _Mia remarked as she walked outside and down the corridor to the elevator.

**Yeah, I didn't know you knew how to haggle.**

_Neither did I. _

Mia watched as the doors slowly closed and she was taken back down to her office.

Joker POV:

She needed a surprise he decided as he left her office. He was dressed in cleaners overalls and hid his face beneath the large cap he wore. He whistled cheerfully as he waited for the elevator. It opened and se stepped out. She gazed at him and her eyes widened slightly. Other than that she showed no sign of recognition.

"See you later." He mouthed and stepped into the elevator. She had turned in surprise and was watching as the doors slid shut. He collapsed against the side in laughter. If the surprise wasn't good enough at least the look on her face had been worth it.

Mia POV:

She had an extremely bad feeling after seeing the elevator swallow Jack from her sight. She walked to her office and opened the door. Sunlight was streaming into the small space and she smiled as she sat down behind her desk. Her mood darkened even further at the sight of another red envelope. She picked it up off the desk in front of her and turned it over. It was heavier than she expected. Cautiously she opened the letter and a deafening boom suddenly rocked the entire building. The window shattered and glass flew everywhere as she screamed. She looked out the window as the building next to her began to groan. An enormous whole had been blow out of its side and the top had begun to tilt. Mia clutched the letter she now realised was a detonation device and stared in fascinated horror as the swaying skyscraper started to burn in earnest. She looked down at the red envelope, pulled out the slip of paper and nearly screamed in frustration. One word was written on the letter in what Mia realised was Jack's handwriting.

_Boom._

Jim POV:

God damn that Clown. Jim thought as he stepped out of his patrol car and looked at the smoldering building. Mia was in the next building and he couldn't help but wonder if the attack had been aimed at her. She was involved in this in some way and Jim hated the fact that she wasn't safe from the Joker, even though she was no longer in his custody. He suddenly saw her, stumbling out of her building and staring up at the hole in quiet calm. He walked over to her an hugged her. She returned the embrace.

"I think I'll go home now." She said and he nodded.

"I have a date tonight and my doctor's appointment tomorrow so… I think I can hand over this crime scene to you now." She said and he grinned despite the occasion.

"Call Barbie tonight or tomorrow she's missing you something dreadful." Jim said and Mia grinned.

"I can have the kids over the weekend if you want, give you and Barb some time off." She said and after a quick kiss on his cheek walked over to where a limo awaited her. Jim shook his head and settled down to find out what had happened to his city.


	12. A Return to Nostalgia

Twelve

Mia POV:

God damn the person who invented stilettos. She had a feeling it had been Louis the XIV but she wasn't completely sure. Mia walked unsteadily to the door of her home, almost tripping over on the dangerously thin heels she had been forced into by a happy Harriette. She opened the door to find Bruce standing there, looking dashing in the Armani suit he wore and a grin on his face.

"Wow." He said and she chuckled.

"I doll up nicely it seems." She teased and he nodded, extending his arm gallantly. She accepted and he led her to his car, a sleek looking black Lamborghini, and opened her door for her. She slid into the seat as gracefully as she could and waited.

"So where are we going?" She asked and he grinned like a boy on Christmas.

"It's a surprise." He said and she scowled.

"You look like Frankie when you do that." Bruce said and she looked at him in shock.

"Really?" She said and he nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"In his last few months he was looking more upset then normal, I thought it was just the stress of Uni getting to him you know?" He said and she nodded, remembering her older brother with a smile.

"He was working on some private investigation, wouldn't let anyone know what it was." Bruce said as they pulled out of the driveway and started towards Gotham.

"Sounds like Frankie, as much as I can remember of him, he always had secrets but then again so does everyone." She said and froze. Bruce seemed to flinch as well and the silence reigned for about five minutes. Bruce pulled up outside an attractive looking restaurant called The Vibe. Mia liked it and couldn't wait to go inside. Bruce opened her door again and led her inside, merely indicating to the waiter where he wanted to sit. Mia's chair was held for her as she sat down and she tucked the larger larger-than-strictly-necessary purse she had with her under the table and out of sight. She smoothed out the creases in the tight fitting blue dress she wore and looked around the packed restaurant with interest. The last 'date' she had been on had also been in a nice place but this one felt… different somehow. Maybe it was because she wasn't being held at gun point by a crazed psychopath. She smiled at Bruce and he grinned back from cross the table.

"I ate here with my old friend Rachel only a few months ago." Bruce said and the name sounded familiar to Mia. Seeing her confused expression Bruce explained.

"Rachel grew up with me, her mother was a housekeeper of Wayne Manor while my parents were still alive." He said and Mia nodded.

"I remember now; brown hair and scary as hell when she was mad." Mia said and Bruce laughed.

"Yes, that would be her." He said and smiled sadly.

"How is she?" Mia asked and Bruce looked shocked.

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously and she frowned. Twisting the napkin n her hands tightly she swallowed.

"They don't give you much news in a Maximum Security wing, only if it directly involves you or your family." She said and he nodded. She was surprised he hadn't freaked out at the mention of her imprisonment in Arkham and was grateful that he hadn't brought more attention to it.

"Rachel's dead." He said finally and Mia's heart faltered. Bruce looked like he had been punched in the stomach and she knew in that moment he had loved his oldest friend more than anything else in the world. She stretched out her hand and clasped his tightly. It wasn't fair that he had to loose so much, he didn't deserve it.

"I'm so sorry Bruce." She whispered and looked down at her lap.

"How did it happen?"

"The police tell me that it was some sort of game the Joker played on them; they had to choose between her and Harvey Dent,"

"The old D.A?" Mia asked and Bruce nodded, a small curl on his lips showing his hidden distain for the man. Mia decided to let it go.

"Yes, anyway he gave them the wrong addresses; they ended up saving Dent because of…" Bruce seemed to choke a little on the words.

"She died because that murdering psychopath wanted to play mind games with Gotham's police department." Bruce said and his fist clenched in hers. Mia winced at the surprising strength he had. Immediately he loosened his grip.

"Sorry." He said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe…" She stopped. She was going to say that the police might have deserved it but that would only bring him more pain and right now she simply couldn't do it.

"Rachel was a wonderful person, I didn't know her very well but it's how she's remembered and what she did with her life that matters the most." Mia heard herself say and Bruce smiled.

"Thanks Mia, you remind me a lot of her; smart, beautiful but easy to talk to if you need to." He said and she smiled.

"Oh bullshit, I'm just a psycho heiress ho gets kicks from listening to sad stories all day." She joked and he grinned.

'Oops, I don't think I should use language like that in a place like this." She said and he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I own the place anyway." He said and she gave him a dirty look.

"Really? You certainly get around." Se teased and he had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"On such short notice you would have to be Batman to get in without a reservation." Bruce joked and she laughed.

"I've heard things about this Batman but no one will actually tell me about him; is he a criminal or a hero?" Mia asked and again Bruce looked thunderstruck, and she thought, a little wary.

"He's just some guy running around dressed as a bat." Bruce said and took a sip of his wine. Mia arched a brow.

"Oh and this guy just happens to run around nightly scaring the shit out of hard core thugs and gangsters in one of the most dangerous cities in the world. Even the Joker is wary of him." She said and also took a sip.

"Really?" Bruce asked and gave her a strange look. He seemed to be studying her and she was immediately on her guard.

"Yes, while I was with him he-uh mentioned Batman a few times." She said and Bruce looked intrigued.

"I wasn't going to say anything but… he didn't hurt you did he?" Bruce asked and Mia was touched that he cared. She liked Bruce but more as a friend than anything romantic.

**Why not just try him out? He's rich, attractive and not ****bad conversation; your only other option is well… shit. **

_Yes thank you Tess._

**I'm just saying, why not?**

_Apart from the fact that I just met him. He's still in love with Rachel._

**At least he's capable of love.**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**Jack isn't the romantic type and even you have to know that. He's not going to simply walk up to you and say it; he's a psychopath for fuck's sake. **

_Once again thank you Tess._

**Whatever, I just say now… I told you so.**

"Mia?" Bruce's voice called out her through her conversation and she was brought back to reality with a vivid blush.

"I'm sorry, I must have zoned out." She said, her face suffusing in crimson.

"No it's fine, memories often come when we least expect them." He said and she nodded.

"Yes, I suppose they do." She said and took a massive swig of her wine. A car rushed past the restaurant and many looked out the window to watch it. A few seconds later three cop cars raced past and Mia smirked.

'Personally I'd pull over before the charge gets worse. They get angrier the longer they chase you." She said and Bruce laughed.

"Yeah, well I'll bare that in mind the next time a cops on my tail." He said. A waiter came and took their order and the continued to chat about everything. Bruce was a great person to talk to. He talked about his travels overseas, about the plans he now had for the company and joked about people in the upper class circle of Gotham's elite. In return Mia talked about her childhood (okay some of it).

"I'm sorry about your mother; I met her a few times when she visited mine." He said and Mia nodded.

"And I sorry I never met your father; he sounds like a wonderful man." She said. Bruce's phone rang and he hurried to answer it, a worried look on his face. At the same time her own ran and she pulled her bag to her lap and opened it; bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said and a familiar chuckle sounded on the other end.

"Hello Doll, long time no see." Jack said and Mia froze. She looked at Bruce who was bent away; listening hard to whoever was on the other end.

"This is not a good time J." She hissed and laughter came through.

"It never is with you is it Doll? Oh well I was just-ah ringing to tell you goodbye." He said and Mia nearly dropped the phone.

"What? You're leaving?" She asked.

"Not of my own accord, the-ah police are allowing me one phone call; carefully monitored I-ah might add." He said and Mia swore violently.

"Where are you?" She asked impatiently and he chuckled.

"On my way to Arkham in about ten or so minutes…" A solid sounding whack echoed from the other end of the phone and she winced.

"Scratch that Doll-Face, I'm not allow to tell you. Police are a little violent at the moment." He said and is voice was a little slurred.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Mia swore and gripped the phone tightly.

"So why ring me, aren't you suppose to call a lawyer or something?" She asked and Jack laughed.

"You think they want me to have a lawyer?" E asked and she sighed.

"Fine but again, why me?"

"Because I enjoy talking to you Amelia. I did enjoy our-ah 'conversations' before." He said and Mia growled.

"Well, play it safe J. You still owe me that promise." She said and Jack snorted.

"I'm a man of my word Doll; we'll get him one day." He said and the phone went dead as a sickening crack sounded. Wincing Mia snapped the phone shut. She stood and pulled the bag to her just as Bruce stood as well. He looked guilty and she felt just as bad.

"I'm sorry, Alfred called and apparently… I just have to go." He said and Mia nodded.

"No that's fine; I have to go to… a friend's up a certain creek without a paddle so…" She broke off as the two of them left the restaurant, Bruce leaving a few hundred on the table. He opened the door and she sat.

"Can you take me to my friend's house please." She asked and he nodded.

"Sure where is it?" He asked and she told him a street name she knew to be close to Arkham. Bruce looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious, that's in the Narrows and you're in that dress." He said and she looked down at the silky blue halter-neck and shawl she wore.

"You can drive or I can walk. Pick one." She said and he sighed.

"Fine but I expect to here from you in an hour or I will come after you myself." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks Bruce, I appreciate someone caring about me." She said and he nodded. They drove through the Narrows until the block she had named came into view. She got out of the car and wished him goodnight.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm a tough one Mr. Wayne. See you tomorrow." She said and he nodded. She turned d walked towards one of the apartment blocks. Thankfully the front door was unlocked and she was able to at least look as though her story fit. She watched from the door as he drove away. There was a cupboard under the stairs and she ran to it. In the dark she changed; swapping her evening dress for the black, red and white outfit of Scarlet Letter. The bag she had been carrying had in fact been prepared in advance for such an event. After the days events she wouldn't put it past Jack to do something fucking stupid so she had packed the costume just in case. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and pulled the red wig over it before placing the mask over her face and stepping out. She left the bag and dress. She had hundreds of them at home thanks to Mumma and Harriette so maybe someone else would be able to use it better. The gun she had also packed entered the holster with a gently thud and its added wait gave her a sense of security. She exited the building and ran around the corner towards Arkham, avoiding the areas she knew would be marked with cameras. Eventually she found a spot, just outside the gates that was completely devoid of cameras. The only problem was that a guardhouse was also nearby and she would have to be careful of the man inside. Thankfully he was reading a newspaper and wouldn't look up unless something loud distracted him. She waited there, crouched in the shadows for almost an hour, when finally an armored police van pulled up at the gate. She could tell he was inside by the looks on the men's faces. They were tense and wary, jumping at shadows as they pulled up. Quietly she walked to the back of the truck and opened it, her gun drawn. There was only one person in the back; she guessed no one wanted to sit with the Joker so they were all in the front. Their first mistake. Their second mistake was to think that no one would be dumb enough to try and bust Gotham's number one criminal out of prison. Jack's face was beginning to bruise. He had a black eye, several deep gashes and a swelling lump of the side of his head. In a moment she had shut the door and was by his side. Gently she lifted his head to look at his face and gazed at him. In a flash she was pressed against the van wall and her mask ripped from her own face. Jack gazed at her in shock. He immediately let her go and she fell to her knees.

"Shit." She said as she massaged her bruised throat.

"You asshole! What the fuck was that for?" She demanded and he sat back heavily against the opposite wall as the van began to move.

"Sorry Doll, couldn't recognise you under all that." He said and his voice slurred. He swayed and closed his eyes.

"God Jack what have they done to you?" Mia asked and he shrugged.

"Got a bit out of hand after that phone call. Apparently I was supposed to call a lawyer. He said with a small chuckle. The van stopped and Mia quickly pulled on her mask. She aimed the gun at the door and helped Jack get to his feet unsteadily. The doors opened and two men appeared. They barely had time to look shocked when she fired and her bullets hit them both in the chest. Without hesitation she stepped over them and dragged Jack from the van. He gathered himself and began to limp, leaning heavily on her but keeping up as she headed towards the gate.

"Come on J, I can't carry you." She said and he chuckled through the obvious pain he was in. They made it to the guard house and Mia sot another shot at the man inside, killing him instantly. The two of them walked through the gates and began to run back through the Narrows. The Gordon's were nearby so Mia headed towards their place. She could hear sirens in the distance. Jack was starting to lag now and Mia had to slow for him. He was almost hanging off her as they made their way down a deserted alley which led straight down the side of the Gordon's house. There was a fire door to her left and she pulled him to it. She was now staggering under his weight and by the time they had reached the roof she had to dump him. There was a small building to the corner of the roof so she dragged him to it and opened the ancient door. She had often come here while living with Jim's family and knew that people rarely came up here. The blankets and pillows she had brought here were still there and she carefully lay him down on them. He was now unconscious and she needed to treat the cuts as soon as possible. What she did next she wasn't very proud of. She broke into the house. She went to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit from beneath the sink before returning to the roof. As she passed their bedrooms he felt extremely guilty that she was aiding a wanted criminal with the stolen family first aid kit of Gotham's Commissioner. Jack was awake when she got back and he stared at her as she bent over him. She removed her wig and mask and set about searching the kit for antiseptic and bandages. He lay back and allowed her to clean the wounds, too tired to make a fuss. When she was done he smiled at her, his scars barely making an appearance to her eyes as he did so. He removed his jacket slowly and folded it into another pillow.

"You owe me twice now." She said and he laughed.

"I guess so Mia, thank you." He said and she nodded. She stood, taking the kit with her.

"I'll be back." She said and he nodded. She ran back to the house, replaced the kit and locked the door behind her. Her conscious now more clean she returned to the outhouse. She closed the door and sat down again. Jack was wide awake by now but he still looked terrible. The black eye wasn't as bad as she feared, quiet small in fact and it would die down in a few days. She moved closer to him and lay down on the pillows. She pulled out her phone, dialed Bruce's number and waited.

**What are you doing?**

_Keeping my promises. _

"Hello?" Bruce's vice came through the phone.

"I'm just letting you know I'm okay." She said and he sighed in relief.

"The Joker's busted out of Arkham so the whole of the Narrows will probably be cut off." She continued and held a finger up to Jack who had stiffened beside her. Silenced reigned on the other end of the phone.

"Well just as long as your okay" She heard him say and she sighed.

"I'm staying with the Gordon's." She said.

"Good, stay there and I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she hung up. Jack was now looking at her.

"He made me promise to call him or he'd come looking for me." She said and he nodded. He continued to stare at her until she reached a hand up to touch her face. His hand crept out and stopped her. They stared at each other for a long time then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was like fireworks went off inside her. She moaned and arched against him. His arms wrapped around her and he rolled until he was on top of her. Her hands were at his shirt collar and she had his vest and half his buttons undone in record time. His own hands were removing the tight fitting black dress she wore and soon they were pressed together without the hindrance of clothing. They broke apart for breath and Mia stroked stray strand of his green dyed hair away from his face and gazed into his eyes. His hands ran patterns all over her and at the soft touches her body arched and hummed with anticipation. He grinned at her, brought her closer and entered her swiftly. She gasped at the suddenness of his actions but soon began to move against him. Their rhythm built and she began to moan as he pounded away harder. Sweat began to pour from them and Mia felt the fire begin to build in her lower stomach as she was pushed to her brink. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, changing the angle and bringing a cry of ecstasy from her. Finally she came, the force of it wiping her mind as she screamed out his name. He came a few seconds later and collapsed on top of her. They lay together in tangle of sweaty, heated limbs and Mia pulled his lips to hers. They kissed passionately and after a few moments Jack began again. Still tingling from the first round they both climaxed a lot earlier and Mia was so exhausted she could barely speak. She pulled herself onto the blankets and pulled his jacket over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"I'll admit it," She said

"I certainly missed that." He laughed and pulled her against him. She curled into his chest and closed her eyes. His fingers traced her back and neck, playing along the sharp lines of her scars. She shivered at the touch, both aroused and disturbed at the sensation. She suddenly remembered that she was quite angry at im but a wave of exhaustion washed over her and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep Mia, I promise I'll be here." Jack said and she nodded. He relaxed against him and so fell into a deep, and for once, dreamless sleep.

**There you go. There's a little button down there and it's calling to you… please review. **


	13. Move the Stars for No One

**Thirteen**

Mia POV

"_You stupid little whore!" Frank Jones screamed at his cowering daughter. The 18 year old shied away from him but held her ground as he came towards her. _

"_This is the last time you will ever see the light of day. Hear me? The last fucking time!" He yelled drunkenly as she gazed up at him sweetly, it was as though nothing was wrong, as if she were simply listening to a news station broadcasting the weather. She sighed as he grabbed her arms roughly and felt her self being thrown against the marble topped counter, it sounded as though one of her ribs broke but she couldn't feel anything… she hadn't felt anything but hatred in a very long time. A drawer was opening and her hand flashed inside it. _

"_I really wish you hadn't done that Daddy." She said sadly and stared up into his angry red face. A dangerous look descended and he grabbed her face tightly in his fist until his cold black eyes met her brilliant blue ones. _

"_And why is that, s'not like anyone will ever know." He slurred and backhanded her across her face splitting her lip and blackening her eye. _

"_I will… and it means I can do this." She said and without warning lunched at him; plunging the kitchen knife she had salvaged from the drawer deep into his chest. Dark, warm blood welled up from the wound as she withdrew the weapon and reburied it inside his chest again and again. She was covered in it, the hot stuff staining her pale skin ruby red. Frank gargled and slumped to the floor. _

"_You bitch…" He whispered and she smiled sweetly. A door opened behind them and a scream could be heard as though far away. Someone she couldn't remember who ran forwards and began to tend to her father; screaming for help. She felt herself being dragged away but couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her dying father on the floor. Hysterical laugher began to well inside her and as she was dragged from her house and into the back of a police van she could not stop._

"_Happy Birthday to you…" She began to sing as the van doors were slammed shut…_

_A week later…_

"_Miss Delaney you have been found guilty of attempted First Degree murder is there anything you would like to say?" The __wizened old judge asked from his seat above her. _

"_You have been sentenced by your own Father to a fair trial; he's even willing to allow you acceptance into Arkham Asylum… such devotion t your health is a wondrous thing Miss." Mia who had been staring fixedly at the table in front of her lazily lifted her head to fix him with a piercing stare. _

"_Yes, I have something to say." She said clearly and determinedly. _

"_I say that you have no idea what you're talking about! I have seen hell and I've fought my way back tooth and nail… I have been living in the same house as the fucking Devil and no one helped me so I did what I had to do to take care of it!" She stood violently and ran up to his dais. She jumped and grabbed his robes in her fist and a twisted snarl marred her beautiful face. _

"_You all sit there and judge me but you have no idea what's inside my head… no fucking idea! You have never been in the same position I've been in or you would have all been fair and helped me but now just you wait I'll be back and when I do you will all pay with your very sanity; that I can promise you!" She screamed as she felt rams begin to drag her away. _

"_You'll all pay, every single one of you!" She screamed as she was dragged out into a white van. The two men kept a hold of her as they threw her roughly into the back of it. She rammed back against the doors as they forced them shut. _

"_You hear me you'll all fucking pay!" She screamed and moved to sit down. _

_**We'**__**ll get them Mia. **_

"_Who's there?" _

_**Just call me Tessa, I aint ever going to leave you Mia we're a team you and I… we'll get them. **_

"_Yes, we'll get them."_

_End of flashback…_

"Miss Delaney, you need to actually talk during these sessions… I can't say that you've improved if you continue to ignore me." The young man in front of her said tiredly as he stared at her over the end of his clipboard.

"What do you want to know?" Mia asked sweetly, crossing her legs and peering at him through the thick tresses that framed her pale face. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Don't pull that crap; we're both too intelligent for this. All I need to know is whether or not you believe yourself capable to function normally in Gotham society?" Dr. Eriksson said pacifically. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Thee sessions were becoming more and more like the ones she'd suffered through at Arkham. It was official she no longer wanted to be a psychologist.

"I don't understand these sessions." She said and he quirked a brow at her.

"Why is that?" He asked and she fixed him with a glare.

"Every time I come here you ask me the same question and every time I say the same thing. Yes. I know I can. I see how supposedly normal people are supposed to act and I can assimilate perfectly with them. I've been living, working and loving life outside Arkham or three months now I think I can handle whatever some crackpot doctor thinks I can't… I've suffered much worse than anything you can possibly through at me." She said and stood up. The clock had struck one o'clock and it was time for her to go.

"Wait Amelia." Dr. Eriksson said and she turned to fix the young dark haired man with a frown. He was older than her by about four years, quite young for a professional, with dark unruly hair and a rather pallid complexion. He reminded her alot of her brother; quiet, serious and exceedingly bright and if it wasn't for the fact that he was her doctor she might have actually liked him.

"I told you never to call me that, its Mia or Miss Delaney." She said and he apologized.

"Please sit down." He said and with a sigh she did.

"Look here, this is the notes I have been taking from the first time I met you.' He said and she took the notebook in his hands and flicked through it casually.

_The patient displays great intelligence and has unusual awareness of her surroundings with attention draw to repetitive movements eg. Clock. She is unco-operative and refuses to communicate efficient ideas on progress __although seems happy to communicate ideas unrelated to topics associated in currant conversations._

It was dated the day she had first met him and she remembered it with a smile.

_Patient still shows inefficient ability to cope with any topic of conversation outside work, housekeeper or friends. Does not seem dependant on anyone or thing. __Strange pauses during conversation, as though listening to someone. __Conditions inside prior detention may have affected an overactive imagination and produced another personality in which refuge can be taken. _

This one was dated some four weeks prior and she briefly looked up to her doctor. Shit he suspected Tessa, severely not good. No wonder he wouldn't believe her claims.

**Sorry.**

_Wait._

**I'll be here. **

Se returned her attention to the folder and continued to read.

_Mia has improved in quality of conversation but continues to reject help. References to childhood and prior detention are more frequently however frustratingly__ ambiguous__. In depth investigation impossible… she refuses to enlighten further. Also refuses to enlighten on time spent with the criminal known as Joker._

She smiled again at this last one. Of course she wouldn't talk about Jack how stupid did he think she was. The final note was dated the week prior.

_In all these months of sessions Mia displays the same routine. A tough build up in which steady breakdown is necessary. This is frustrating as I do not believe the patient wants to change. She is stuck on something and will not reveal what; something with her past perhaps or maybe it is merely part of her condition. She is not insane; not in the way the files of her detention make her out to be… these suggest a violent nature that would have shown itself by now. She shows remarkable restrain when faced with angering questions however it would seem that her unwavering inability to let he past go is stopping her from prog__ressing further. Hopefully another three months will see better results. _

She put the file down and stared at Dr. Eriksson carefully. Her mask of cold calm unmovable on her face as she refused to look away from his unnervingly calm smile.

"Tell me Mia what would you do in my position." He said to her and she shrugged.

"You're the Doctor. She said and he smiled mockingly to himself.

"Yes, apparently I am however usually a patient comes to their doctor to be cured. You seem to have no interest in being cured." He said and she nodded.

"I come to these sessions to please my family." She said and he pursed his lips.

"The Gordons?" He asked and she nodded.

"Jim and Barb look out for me, I take care of their children when they need me to, I have a stable job and I haven't seen hide nor hair of that man you mention in months." She said and turned to leave.

"I think Mia you simply like people to believe these things about you. I may not know everything about you but I know one thing. Not once have you ever shown me who you really are. You trust no one completely and fair enough, however your inability to trust also has me worried that you are lying to yourself." He said and she began to grow agitated. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh really Dr. Eriksson?" She asked and he nodded.

"I want you to trust me Mia. It's my job and duty to help you but most of all I simply need to help you. Do you honestly think your fooling anyone with those cold eyes? It takes one to know one Mia." He said and she glimpsed something behind the usually steady green eyes in front of her. She shook her head to clear it.

"I need to go now. Barb needs me to take Jimmy to soccer." She said and moved hurriedly to the door.

"Thank you Doc…"

"I've told you to call me Xavier Mia, i call you what you want it's only fair." He said and she sighed.

"Very well, thank you Xavier." She said and pulled the door open. She paused.

"Look you are just doing your job I understand that but… this thing," She indicated to her head, annoyed.

"It's hardwired to survive anything thrown at it. Three months of therapy is not going to change the three years of torture I went through in Arkham and it's never going to make me forget what my Father…" She stopped and looked down before she fixed him with a pained gaze.

"What you Father what? Did? What did he do Mia? What did he do to you to make you want to kill him all those years ago?" Xavier asked and she shook her head violently.

"No, you stay away from that. I tried to tell them years ago but they never listened, one person in this whole world has it right and I haven't see him for weeks… a feat really for I have been looking for him." She said almost to herself. Se watched Xavier freeze at her words.

"I'll see you next week Xavier have a nice weekend." She said and left, pulling her coat more tightly around herself as she exited the tall building. Like she had said she went to the Gordon's house to pick up Jimmy. She had purchased a new car a month ago and had been able to get her licence after showing the motor services her old driving log book. Now she was a constant support to Barb; helping her ferry her two children all over Gotham as a way of escaping to annoyances of work. Jimmy hopped in the car, throwing the sports bag into the back seat and leaning over to hug her tightly.

"Hey Sport, you ready?" She asked as she pulled away and he nodded slowly as he gazed out the window at the slow moving traffic. The boy never really smiled a lot, he had always been serious, but he seemed sadder today.

"What is wrong James?" She asked and at the sound of his name he jumped and sighed.

"You're a girl Mia?" He asked and she quickly looked down her top.

"Yep, definitely female down there." She said and he blushed. She smirked at his discomfort.

"I was… well I sort of have this… there's this girl." He said and she smiled.

"Young love." She said and he sighed.

"I just don't know how to talk to her, every time I try I feel as though I'm going to throw up or say something stupid." He said and she sighed herself.

"Jimmy, if I could tell you the exact thing to say to the person you love I would, truly I would. What's her name?" She asked.

"Veronica." He said and she nodded as they pulled up at the sports field. They sat in silence for a minute; no one was there yet so they had time.

"What classes have you got together?" She asked and he thought about it.

"Maths, she's amazingly smart." He said and she grinned.

"But I'm rubbish at it. I think the teacher's going to move me down next term if I don't pass my next exam." He said miserably and the grin grew wider.

"There you go." She said and he looked at her questioningly. She leaned over and smiled.

"Ask her to tutor you, gives you an excuse to see her doesn't it and also gives you something to fall back on in a conversation starter." She said and he thought about it.

"That's a great idea, I'll ask her next time we're in class." He said and she ruffled his hair. He scowled and moved away.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked and Mia snorted.

"I love you guys," She said and picked a bit of lint ff her sweater.

"That's not what I meant." Jimmy said and she sighed.

"I don't know, there was a guy once. He saved me, protected me, hurt me real badly sometimes but you know what?" She said and Jimmy shook his head,

"I did all those things right back, we were perfectly imperfect. We knew the worse of each other and could still bare to see the other when it seemed as though everything was going wrong." She said and Jimmy shifted in his seat.

"What was his name?" He asked and she paused.

"Jack. He never gave me his last one." She said and Jimmy looked confused.

"When did you meet?" He asked and Mia stayed silent for a long time. Cars started to pull up and Jimmy got the message.

"I'm sorry," He said and she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see you after practice okay?" She said and he smiled as he got out of the car.

"Bye Mia." He yelled as he ran towards his team. Mia watched him join the group then pull out of the car park. She drove around aimlessly until she decided she needed a drink. Out of respect for Jim she tried to stay off the heavy stuff but right now she needed a good whiskey. She parked the car and headed to a neon-lit bar called the Blue Moon. There were a few people in there and the place was surprisingly cheerful for a Narrow place. The bar tender handed her Bourbon-and-Coke to her and she sat down staring up at the television.

"Jack, you were always overdramatic." She said as she watched a reporter announced his latest adventure of crime. Apparently ripping off mobsters was getting boring, kidnapping young heiress's seemed to be his new thing now. She frowned into her drink as she sipped it quietly.

"Mia?" She whirled around in surprise.

"Dr. Eriksson?" She said and he frowned.

"Xavier." She corrected and he smiled. He walked over and placed an order at the bar, his Vodka-on-the-Rocks was handed to him momentarily. She watched him, amused. It seemed wrong that such a professional looking man drink such a good drink.

"What brings you here?' She asked and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I live around the corner, mores the question of what are you doing here?" He asked and she swallowed a larger sip of the bourbon.

"I needed a drink." She said simply and he nodded. The both took sips of their drinks.

"He's at it again." Xavier said after a while and she jumped.

"Who?" She asked and he indicated to the screen. She rolled her eyes as the screen showed a hysterical Joker cackling madly as he and his new goons had yet another stand off with Gotham's finest. She hoped Jim wasn't there.

"Oh, right J…" She began and took another swig.

"Joker." She said and he nodded, looking at her curiously.

"Totally unrelated to our sessions and purely for my own selfish reasons…" Xavier said and she looked up at him. At least he was honest.

"What was he like?" He asked and she pouted slightly as she thought about it.

"Different." She said and he waited.

"He was like most people, just a little more neurotic I suppose. He could be very cruel…" She said, remembering their first night together with a small shudder and the week of silence afterwards.

"But then he'd make it up to you." She said softly and Xavier put his empty glass down.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked and she nodded.

"But I hurt him back too." She said and thought back on the last time she'd seen Jack. That last morning had been both the happiest and saddest day of her life, because of him.

"You don't seem afraid of him." Xavier pointed out and she shook her head.

"I'm not; there are worse people out there than him." She said and Xavier actually snorted. She looked up scandalized.

"Who?" He asked and she shrugged.

"My Father, in my own personal opinion. But just remember Doc. This is strictly confidential and you are not to put it in any records are we clear?" She said and he nodded. Mia checked her watch, time to pick up Jimmy.

"I've got to go. Thanks for the conversation." She said and he waved airily as she left. He handed her a slip of paper and walked away before she could say anything. She shrugged, pocketed it and slid into her car. After she dropped Jimmy off she went home. As she always did she checked the window seat; her heart plummeted, no letters. She opened the old hatbox and took out the red envelopes inside peering through them and wishing things had been different.

_Flashback…_

"_Jack, why did you kill her?" Mia asked him as the two of them lay together inside the old painthouse on top of the Gordon's house. __They were lying in each others arms on the old blankets, her head tucked under his chin and her arms curled around her slight body. Both were sated with each other's presence and the exhaustion of their activities of the night before. Mia fixed him with a steady gaze and waited. He looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow and she elaborated._

"_Rachael Dawes was an old friend of mine, why did you do it?" She asked and he chuckled. _

"_Geez Doll, I guess I got carried away." He said and she stiffened. He sensed her change in mood and grabbed her chin to look into her eyes. _

"_It was just a game love, I didn't know if she was going to die… it was up to them wasn't it?" He said roughly and she swallowed slightly. She tugged her chin from his grasp and stood. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" He asked and she whirled around. _

"_To get on with my life Jack." She said and he stood as well. She was pulling on her clothes as quickly as she could her anger mounting rapidly._

"_Doll…?" He started but she cut him off. _

"_No, listen to me. What's going to happen now huh? Where am I going to be in 6 months time? Dead? Jail? Arkham again? Am I just supposed to sit around play your little games and then one day bang! Out of the blue I'm hurt or dead because you got 'carried away' I'm sorry Jack but I won't let that happen to me again." She said and moved to the door. He growled and put himself between her and the closed portal. _

"_No." Was all he said and she snarled. Quite literally snarled. He grinned. _

"_There's my little spitfire I thought all that time away had killed her but no… she's still alive and kicking in there." He said and placed his hands on her shoulders. _

"_Get off me." She said and he looked shocked. _

"_Mia?" He asked and she frowned. _

"_What? Suddenly it's serious now, now that I'm not joking, now that the games up? Well ha ha ha Jack I've had it…" Her breath was coming hard and fast as she tried not to cry. _

"_We promised we'd do this together then you go and dump me… I try to get on with that life you come in and ruin it… I wait for you to come back you don't show unless your dying well fuck you! Do you think that I have nothing better to do than sit around and play these stupid little games of yours?" She screamed and he flinched. His eyes glittered dangerously. _

"_You and I Doll, that's what its going to be." He said and she snorted. _

"_Really because I thought for a second there it was all about you." She said and his temper snapped. _

"_Everything I done I've done for you!" He yelled and she gasped, stepping back before his anger. _

"_I move the stars for no-one! Yet I break you out of Arkham when I could have so easily left you, I take you into my world and my home when I didn't need to, I protect you and help you get revenge on those who have wronged you when it is no concern of mine!" He shouted and she tried her best to stand her ground. _

"_No concern of yours?" She repeated quietly and he flinched. _

"_Didn't need to. No you didn't need to but you did… you could also have left me but you didn't yet for all this you say hat it is no concern of yours Jack. Well fine! If it's no concern of yours I will leave thank you. I no longer need your help I can find my own charity else where." Her heart was quite literally breaking, her breath felt as though it was a razor tearing her throat and lungs apart and her gut felt as though someone had given it a vicious twist. Jack was giving her a look that clearly said he felt the same but then a cold mask came down and she couldn't see it anymore. _

"_Well then, you know where the door is. I wish you all the best Miss Delaney." He said and tears began to fall in earnest down her cheeks. _

"_Jack." She tried but he snarled. _

"_It's Joker to you." He said and she straightened. They gazed at each other for a few moments trying to read what truth could be found. Finally. _

"_Goodbye Jack." Mia whispered and ran out the door and in the steadily soaking rain…_

_End of Flashback…_

"Did you love him?" She asked herself and quietly replaced the scarlet letters. She took out Xavier's number and wrote it down in her address book. Getting changed into her pajamas she crawled sleepily into bed and drew one of the pillows to her chest in a tight hug. It was almost like having him there… almost. The tears she hadn't allowed herself to shed in three months suddenly came bursting to the surface and she buried her face into the soft silk to keep the sounds of her misery from reaching Harriette. One thing was definitely for certain.

**You are so…**

_Shut up._

**I'm just saying.**

_What? What can you possibly have to say? I love him okay, is that good enough for you? Want to gloat now?_

**Mia, ****I may not have liked him like you obviously do but this is…**

_Shut up._

"I love you Jack. You hear me. I love you and I'm sorry." She said and buried her face in the pillow. She didn't see the scarlet letter fall through the cracked pane of her window and she missed the hiss of pain as the man she had spoken to, rested his forehead against the glass that separated them. She didn't hear him speak.

"No Mia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you." The man turned away and out into the hilly Gotham night.

**Sorry sorry sorry. Its been a while and I'm not sure if anyone's actually still following this story anymore but I have holidays now so I have no excuses. **


	14. Watch it Burn

**Fourteen**

Mia POV:

The first thing Mia noticed when she awoke was that her room was freezing. It was autumn alright, definitely time to invest in a pair of wooly socks. A knock at the door made her tumble out of bed. She straightened and moved sleepily to it to reveal a smiling Harriette baring a tray of breakfast.

"Ello mon petite ange, I 'ope you are well rested." She said and Mia nodded, allowing her inside the messy room. Mia hadn't lied, her sleep had been strangely void of disturbing dreams which could only be a good thing right? She moved to her closet and opened it to pullout something for work whilst chewing bemusedly upon a piece of buttered toast. How was it that she had so many clothes yet nothing to wear?

**Just choose something you ninny.**

_Oh, good morning to you too. _

**Aint nothing good about it. There isn't anything natural about being up at this hour.**

_Come now Tess, I'll be seeing Bruce today._

**Oh okay that is good news. **

_I think you like him Tess, maybe I should let you two meet. _

**Yeah, maybe but then I'd have to live with being your crazy ass self and that is something this delicate flower can't handle.**

_You're__ joking right, delicate? It's a bit of a stretch._

**Shut your mouth!**

_Never opened it._

**Fuck off!**

_Been there done that._

**Oh you little…**

For the next half and hour Mia had the ultimate pleasure of listening to Tess recount a rather colourful story of her apparent parentage whilst insulting just about ever physical characteristic of Mia's person. There was an impressive vocabulary of adjectives to be sure which had Mia giggling as she left the room.

"Wait! Mon ange wait, ere eez a letter for you." Harriette said and Mia turned to her confused as she pulled her gloves on. Harriette handed her a scarlet enveloped letter and Mia nearly fainted.

"Where did you get this?" She asked and Harriette looked confused.

"Et was on your floor Mia, I thought you 'ad dropped et." She said and Mia recovered.

"Oh ye, of course. I remember it now. Thank you Harriette, I'll call you when I'm coming home." She said and kissed her housekeeper fondly on her cheeks before departing rapidly from the house. She just about ran to the car, threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her. She tore it open in a feverish hast and read it through rapidly. It was very short.

_Mia,_

_I found him._

No signature, no words of apology or devotion. Then again what had given him the impression in their last parting that she was truly interested in such things from him? What did he mean him?

"Papa?" She breathed aloud and jumped as the window next to her was knocked. She scrolled it down and peered out at Harriette who flustered a little at scaring her.

"Master Bruce would like me to tell you zat ee eez awaiting you at his company, zere was a change I plans and ee could not get away." She said ad Mia smiled and nodded. She started the car and began to drive away. Her thoughts were rolling as she sped towards Wayne Tower. She stopped momentarily to pick up coffee. Jack had found her Father which would mean that he still cared enough to look which meant he might have forgiven him. Ifs and maybes filled her head as she parked and stepped out of her car. She walked dazedly through the front entrance of the enormous building and told the secretary in a distant voice the reason for her visit. The amused woman ushered her towards the elevator and Mia thanked her before pressing the button and preparing for the long climb to the top. That annoying music that always seemed to fill elevators made her want to throw something, her alright mood had vanished and had been rapidly replaced by a growing sense of dread. If her Father was alive that could mean he had been in Gotham the whole time; watching, waiting and she had been unaware of it the whole time. She swore violently as the doors opened to reveal Lucius Fox, who seemed rather amused with her choice of words.

"Truly Miss Delaney, I had no idea my visage was so hideous that it was necessary for such colourful language." He teased and she blushed.

"Sorry Lucius, really bad morning." She said and he smiled.

"Ah, even the best of us have them my dear… perhaps this means that the rest of the day will get better." He said and replaced her prior position in the elevator. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, perhaps." She said and he waved.

"Have a good day Mia." He called as the doors closed and she slumped momentarily against the wall. Why had she chosen these heels, they were much too small for her and too high. She rubbed the soles for a minute before straightening the sleek black dress she wore and pulling her pale hair back behind her ears. She forced herself to smile before walking towards Bruce's office. She knocked on the door and it was immediately opened to reveal the man she was looking for. The night had obviously been better for her than it had for him. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and his usually sleek appearance was uncommonly ruffled; perhaps he had slept at the office. He looked happy to see her though so she took it as a good sign that she had actually come.

"Hello Bruce, you look awful." She teased brightly and he grimaced.

"Thank you Miss Sunshine." He said tiredly and sat down behind his desk. She moved and sat down primly on the other chair in the room and fixed him with a compassionate stare.

"I wonder how she feels this morning." Mia commented and Bruce looked confused.

"Who?" He asked and Mia put on her best British impersonation.

"Well my dear, I was referring of course to the wonderful lady with whom you were, shall we say, shagging last night." She said. He stared at her uncomprehendingly until she began to laugh hysterically.

"Shagging, well that's one I haven't heard in a while. How is the psychologist going?" He asked and she screwed up her nose like a child forced to consume foul tasting cough medicine. It was his turn to laugh.

"That bad huh." He said and she rolled her eyes. They had become rather close, if the Gordon's were her family then Bruce was the closest thing she had to a steady she would probably ever have. They were colleges, friends and sometimes lovers; often after a really bad day on both ends. They weren't official and she doubted they ever would be but they were always there for each other when either one needed it.

"I brought you a coffee." She said and he perked immediately as she offered him the warm cup containing the life saving miracle that was coffee. He began to drink it slowly and the drowsy look left his darkened eyes. Was that a bruise? She sipped her own and waited for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Mia, I know you told me not to bury myself into your past and honestly I tried but things I have been dealing with recently have led me down that path and I have uncovered information that may have something to do with Him." He said and she sighed, placing the no longer appetizing coffee o the table in front of her. She looked up at him and nodded for him to continue.

"My research has led me to discover his whereabouts as well as another person who is looking for him." He paused and seemed to want anyone else to say this but him. He looked s miserable that she had to say something.

"Bruce I know." She said and his eyes widened. She nodded.

"I have been doing my own investigating, the moment I got out of Arkham it's been my goal to find my Father and I always intended to do so… I failed to kill him once but I won't this time." She said and he flinched.

"Killing him will not bring you peace, trust me. For years after my parents died I waited till I could have my chance to do Chill in myself but that was taken from me. Rachael knew and you know what she said to me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"That my father would have been ashamed of me and she was right. My father would have hated the though that I would go out and make myself into the same kind of man that had killed him and my mother. A cold hearted killer… I couldn't bear it Mia if I stood by a let you ruin yourself through this. Please think of all the good that's in your life now; the Gordon's, Harriette, me. Please Mia don't give up." He begged and she shut down completely. He was the only other person who knew most of her dirty little secrets and she thought she knew most of his; she had the feeling that although she knew all about his past there was something he was not telling her about that was vitally important. Then again she hadn't told him about Jack so fair was fair. She closed everything out and refused to listen. After a minute's silence she opened her mouth.

"I got this letter this morning. It's from my own sources and I won't name them but I think you and I have reached the same conclusion." She said and too out the letter she had tucked into her bag. She handed it to him and he read it. He studied the note carefully, eying every inch of it before sighing and handing it back to her.

"He's in Gotham, I do not know exactly where but my sources say somewhere in the Narrows. An easy place to blend in if your last name is Jones." Bruce said and she nodded. She needed to find Jack and soon. She stood and moved around the desk to hug Bruce. He enfolded her in his arms and they stood like that for several minutes. She like how strong he was, he was stable and always there to take the world on for her if she needed him to. She breathed in the musky cologne he always wore and couldn't quite hide the sharp smell of antiseptic.

"You've been fighting again." She said and he flinched.

"I never ask Bruce, I never ask you what it is you do that gets you hurt and I don't know if I'm ready to know. I love you Bruce you're my best friend and I never like seeing you hurt so if you ever need anything and for some reason there is no way anyone else can help you please come and find me…" She trailed off and squeezed him tightly. He returned the hug and pulled back slightly. He smoothed her hair away from her face, a gesture he often did after their nights together and she smiled.

"Not now you unsavoury gentleman." She teased and he laughed.

"Oh, why on earth not?" He asked and she sniffed haughtily.

"I might have to fear for my maiden's virtue should I stay in your roguish company much longer." She said and he laughed but withdrew from her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on her cheeks.

"Take care Mia, thank you." He said and she smiled. She turned and picked up her coffee which was now lukewarm before heading to the door.

"I will and you too." She said before blowing him a kiss and exiting the room. She walked steadily towards the elevator, stepping calmly into compact square-roomed device and waited quietly until she reached the bottom. She waved to the secretary and walked back to her car which was parked underneath the tower. She climbed into her seat, closed the door, threw her bag into the back and buried her head in her hands. She didn't cry but she came bloody close. She suddenly felt drained of all energy and slumped into her seat.

**Well this is a right fix isn't it?**

_Thank you very much Tess, this is just what I need. _

**Oi, just trying to ease the suffering.**

_Bang up job there sister. You should win Young American of the Year or something._

**Yeah well, then everyone would want me to help them and I don't give to flying shits about them I only care about you.**

_Sweet of you. _

**I know right.**

_What do I do?_

**About?**

_Him._

**Which one? **

_What do you mean which one?_

**What I mean is, are you talking about your father or the clown?**

_Both, neither oh I don't know._

**Well make up your mind its 55 cents a minute here.**

_Oh fuck off._

**Ouch**** someone's got the panties in a twist again. **

_I though you were supposed to be helping me. _

**Alright well, I don't think you need to stress about those two separately. **

_What do you mean?_

**They're sort of connected you know. If you find one you'll get the other sort of deal.**

_Right so which one to I go after first?_

**I also don't think you need to worry about that one either.**

_Why?_

**See for yourself…**

"Hello Doll." A familiar voice said softly and Mia turned in her seat to find Joker sitting casually in her passenger seat as though he had always been there and they were about to start discussing the weather.

"Jack…" She whispered then everything went black.

Joker POV:

Well that was fucking fantastic. He gazed down at the only woman he had ever loved, no not loved endured was more accurate, and sighed. She'd lost weight again, her skin had lost the glow he had remembered from their last meeting and her silky hair was a chaotic mess of clips and pins. She was still beautiful though. He could never deny that. Even though he hadn't seen her face to face in three months he could never deny that she was still the most stunning thing he's ever had the pleasure of knowing. Didn't mean he wasn't still furious at her. The familiar rage welled inside him again but he remembered his word; a thing he never broke, a contained himself. Gently he pulled himself over to her and began to tap her face lightly. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered. When they were open he grinned, not madly or psychotically but teasingly.

"Well, I-ah thought you had more… in you than-ah that." He said haltingly not really sure what to say next he grew awkward and began to draw away. Her eyes widened and se lunged at him. He stopped himself from yelping in surprise and she tackled him into an enormous embrace and buried her face into his chest.

"Jack… oh Jack I missed you." He heard her muttered softly and stiffly wrapped him arms around her slim frame.

"I kept trying to find you, to say sorry but… you wouldn't let me would you… you had to make me suffer. Like you always do." She said and he sighed.

"Yes." He said simply and she nodded, looking up into his face. She was the only person he knew who looked him in the face without fear. This tiny woman who had hurt so much and had everything to lose yet she sat here unafraid to look into the eyes of the craziest son-of-a-bitch he knew.

"You were right though." He said and her eyes widened.

"When we've sorted this mess out Doll, we'll talk about it alright. Right now I need to show you where a certain somebody lives don't I?" He said and she nodded, excited. Her massive blue eyes were filled wit a strange gleam and with a thrill he realised it was blood lust. Sure lust itself was all well and good, specifically with his Doll but her blood lust oh… it made he laugh in delighted pleasure.

"Let's go for a drive Doll." He said and she nodded. She started the ignition and took off, following his instructions carefully and memorizing the route they made to the letter. Bruce had been right, her father was in the Narrows. In fact he seemed to own a major amount of property within the Narrows. Once a glutton, always a glutton she thought as Jack explained how he had found out about her Father. Apparently there was only one Frank Jones a.k.a The King Suite, who had fit the description of her father. For two months he had tried to gather as much information about this King Suite as possible which had not been easy; everything about him was rather taboo even the mobs didn't like to speak of him. He owned most of the Narrows black market; he was the major player in the underground world, dealing in money, sex, booze, property, drugs and people of all kinds. Mobs went to him for goods and back up but no one could give anything much on him. His connections were tight and he was a meticulous bastard.

"Yeah I know." Mia had piped in at this point. Wisely Joker had said nothing and kept going with his story… Doll's hands had gone white on the steering wheel.

Eventually he had managed to corner one of The King Suite's own men, a tricky feat which had pulled more strings than he like to admit but had been well worth it. The kid had squealed big time and given what mood Joker had been in that day he felt that he probably would have caved as well so there was no really hard feelings towards the boy who was now feeding fishes at the bottom of the docklands. King Suite's name, syndicates and addresses were now Joker's own personal arsenal and Mia looked ready to jump on him again by the time he finished his explanation. The two of them were now parked across the street from a warehouse that was apparently a major drug house for King Suite.

"You sure this is the place?" She asked, peering doubtfully at the rusty place. A cough brought her attention back to the present and she grinned sheepishly up into his face as he glared at her.

"Right, you're sure." She said and he smiled.

"You know what? I'm thinking little jobs to piss him off. You know like friends going missing, cartels going wrong, interference in regards to quality of goods… think you can handle it?" She said and Joker smirked.

"You planners, always thinking the world is going to play nice and do what you tell it to." He said and she quirked a brow at him. He pulled from within his jacket the massive cake of plastic dynamite he had strapped to hi waist prior to their meeting and waggled his eyebrows at her. Her eyes widened momentarily then her mouth stretched into a grin.

"Fireworks love? You shouldn't have?" She said coyly and he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers roughly. She responded immediately. Her body clamped against his and she moaned agonizingly into his mouth; he dropped the C4 and ran his hands over her slim body, taking delight in the feel of her soft skin once more under his touch. Her nipples stood erect beneath her black dress and as they drew apart for breath he could see her pupils were dilated with lust, the usually vibrant blue almost completely hidden by the soul searing blackness. He shivered his anticipation. Her lips were swollen and luscious so he pressed his to her once more, devouring her mouth and forcing his tongue inside. She moaned again and as his hand rubbed against her breast her entire body vibrated against him.

"Jack." She whispered and he groaned. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and suddenly they were gone, running down his back and resting on his belt. He shuddered as she fingered the waistband and loosened the belt slightly, allowing her to ease a hand inside and cup him fully. He groaned and dragged her onto lap. His engorged member swelled even more as she began to move her hand up and down it, pumping him from tip to base. Pressure was building and he bit down on her neck harshly, emitting a soft moan from her lips as she continued her ministrations.

"Mia." He whispered and she moaned slightly.

"Maybe I should stop, save this for after we blow up the building." She said and he shook his head but she stopped. He swore violently.

"Mia!" He begged but she merely smirked.

"Tell you what; consider this payback for three month of torture I had to go through before I saw your sorry ass again." She said and he felt furious but conceded defeat. If he wanted he could take her, force her into the back seat of her car and take her in the leather seats. He had done it before and he could do it again. However he would wait, she had said later and besides blowing up a building was a pretty close second to having a girl give you a blow job so really he was going to win something by the end of the night.

"Fine, but later." He said and retightened his belt.

"Later." She promised and began to attend to the mark on her neck. It was definitely going to leave a mark for a little while and marred her perfect skin ever so slightly.

"It shows people that you are mine." Joker whispered darkly and loved how it made her eyes widen ever so slightly. She quickly got out of the car and he followed her. He grabbed the C4 and together they prepared the unfortunate building for its demise.

'You would think he'd have better security than this." She said and Joker smiled.

"No, he's grown lazy. Probably thinks no one can-ah touch him considering he got away… with the murder of his wife, disappearance of his son and-ah… continual rape of his daughter." He said and she flinched.

"Sorry Doll, but I am right." He said and she nodded.

"Let's just burn this fucker down." She said and he sighed dreamily.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He said and she smiled cheekily as they lay the final wire. They ran back to the car and he handed her the detonator with a flourish. She accepted it happily and squeezed the trigger without a moment's hesitation. The entire warehouse exploded in a fiery ball of hell fire. Joker cackled hysterically and Mia shrieked with excitement. She clutched at his hand and kissed him boldly on the lips in adrenalin pumped bravery. When she drew away she smirked.

"Your place or mine?" She queried.

"Mine." He said huskily and she smiled. Occasionally looking back upon the burning building the two mad lovers drove away into the night, laughing hysterically as they watched the world burn.


	15. Make You Pay

**Fifteen **

Mia POV:

"So this is home?" Mia asked interestedly as she gazed around the small apartment. It was on the top floor of an ancient apartment block and the best thing about it was the view which looked out onto the Gotham high rise and a vast expanse of skyline. The walls were bare whitewash, the old carpet threadbare and rough and there were only two rooms, a combined kitchenette and lounge room and a grimy, white-tiled bathroom. A moth-eaten foldout sofa served as a bed and was a rumpled mess of twisted sheets.

"Yes-s, is it a-ah problem my dear?" Jack asked dangerously but she merely smiled and shook her head.

"It's more private. No one here but us and…" She paused walking to the window and gazing out onto the city. In the distance she could see a faint billow of smoke and her grin widened.

"I like the view better, can almost see my house." She joked and stiffened instinctively as his arms circled her thin waist. Then relaxed and pressed herself backwards into is chest before turning in his arms to look up at him. He was gazing at her with a strangely guarded expression and Mia suddenly felt a familiar stirring of guilt in her stomach, perhaps it would be best if she went home.

"Are you alright Jack?" She asked and he nodded, his trademark smirk returning with a vengeance.

"Fine Doll, now that I have you here… now where were we?" He murmured huskily and bent to press his lips to hers. She came eagerly, closing her eyes in relish at the long awaited touch. He bit at her bottom lip and she granted him access, happily waging a war of dominance with their tongues and pressing herself as close to him as possible. She brought her hands up and framed his face, her thumbs tracing the curving scars beside his mouth with a feather light touch. He froze but she merely pushed him backwards softly until the backs of his legs hit the sofa and he toppled onto it. He pulled her down on top of him and ran his hands along the contours of her body, his rough palms sliding over the smooth skin of her back, sides and buttocks. Her entire body felt as though it were on fire and she arched into him as he slipped a finger below her waistband as stroked the flesh of her right hip as gently as one would a small child's head. She sighed with pleasure and pulled back to stare at him, her eyes clouded with lust and… tears. His eyes widened and brought her attention to this fact, making her brush them away angrily and move closer for another mind-blowing kiss. She didn't need those tears now, what good had they ever done her? God she needed to toughen the hell up sometimes. He stopped her and sent her a questioning look.

"I'm just happy, and quite possibly insane, but let's just enjoy this Jack… I need you." She aid and her hands went to his belt as his began to work the buttons of her business shirt and she shrugged it off to reveal a lacy black bra that had his dark eyes widen in surprise.

"Expecting this to happen were we?" He questioned dangerously and she shook her head, sliding the dark material down his legs and throwing them to the floor behind her. She was straddling him now, her pelvis planted squarely over his hips, and could feel the bulge of his arousal beneath her sit bones. She rubbed against him ever so much, causing him groan and drag her head downwards to ravage her lips in a fiery kiss. Her skirt was soon disposed of and she was soon clad only in her matching bra and panties. His hands ran along her sides and across her breasts, the feel of those rough hands making her gasp and tingle in every pore. She arched against him as he ran a hand over the silvery crescent that curved around her hip; smoothing the raised flesh softly. His shirt was gone, she couldn't remember whether it was he or she who had done it but it was irrelevant as she smoothed her hands over his broad chest and leant forward to place a string of hot kisses and licks along his collarbone and jaw line. She moved herself down, pressing her lips and tongue to his chest and down towards his hips, grinning slightly at the sounds he made at the butterfly-soft touches to the delicate skin at the base of his stomach. It seemed he could take no more. With an animalistic growl he flipped them, tearing her bra and panties off with quick, practiced movements and taking a hard, dark nipple into his mouth. He sucked it roughly and she arched against him as her mind blanked out for a brief moment in pleasure. He nipped, sucked and bit it gently almost bringing her to the end but not quite before moving to the other and rendering it to the same treatment. She moaned, pressing her hips against his and brought her legs around his waist to press there heated centres together. He pulled away briefly to remove his own underwear and she could feel his erection press against the entrance of her very self. He rubbed himself against her moist lips, teasing her to the point of madness.

"Jack… you bastard… don't tease." She whispered and he chuckled.

"I… love it when… you talk dirty." He said twisting his fingers through her white blonde hair and pressing a fierce kiss to her lips. Her own hands found him and she began to stroke from base to tip, giving him a taste of his own medicine as he bucked against her, nudging her clit and bringer her almost to a peak. She kept her pace steady and he began to groan steadily.

"Now?" She asked and he nodded, she released him and he slid inside her easily. She moaned as he began his hectic rhythm, pounding away until her senses began to disappear. One by one she could feel her body begin to close down as her pleasure mounted.

"Stay with me Doll." Jack whispered and she smiled.

"Practice what you preach." She teased and they both cried out as they eclipsed together. Her pleasure held her to him for a few moments and they rode together until, with a final moan they collapsed against each other upon the pile of messed up bed sheets. Their breathing was laboured and Mia pressed herself as close to Jack as possible, enjoying the fact that he didn't seem to hesitate in wrapping his strong arms around her. He bent and pressed a final kiss to her lips and she smiled, smoothing her green hair away from his mad, mad eyes.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow we begin J… I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch and when I'm through with that… I'm going to have a good long laugh and a bottle of whiskey." She whispered and felt her eyes close but not before he grinned happily.

"There's my Doll. There are a few more places to hit then Baby… Gotham gets its new Queen… my Mia… my Scarlet Letter." He murmured and she smiled sleepily.

"I like it… it sounds forbidden. Goodnight Jack." She said softly before her eyes closed and she fell into black oblivion.

The first thing Mia could sense when she awoke was the delightful smell of pancakes. She sat upright and gaze around the tiny apartment to find Jack leaning casually against the bench top, staring at her silently with those dark eyes of his. He face was, in a rare moment, devoid of paint and not for the first time she realised that even with those scars he was an extremely handsome man. Self conscious she wrapped the sheets around herself and stood, she may for some insane reason trust him above anyone else but that didn't mean she enjoyed people looking at the numerous flaws that covered her body. She smirked at him and stole a doughy lump of goodness from his plate, stuffing it into her mouth and closing her eyes with relished.

"Better than mine for sure." She said lazily and hopped up to sit onto top of the bench. They stared at each other silently as they ate, neither willing to break the silence between them which was a strange mixture of awkwardness and understanding but both unable to stand it at the same time.

"So… you said my father had other places we could hit… are they all in the Narrows?" She asked and he nodded, moving to stand in front of her and grasp her shoulders roughly. She let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he gazed at her with an expression that told her he wasn't impressed. She sighed and smoothed a strand of her white hair behind her ear as she returned the gaze as squarely as she could.

"Did you-ah think I wouldn't… know Doll-Face? Who els-se have you fucked since I-ah left?" He demanded dangerously and it was then that she noticed the knife in his hand, partly obscured within the folds of his coat but visible enough for her to realise his intent. His black eyes were glittering angrily and she knew she either had to answer truthfully and die or wait until he found out she had lied and die… presumably more painfully. His grip on her arms tightened severely and she swallowed.

"Only one other guy Jack… and it wasn't really anything. It just happens alright… I never thought I would see you again so why bother sitting around like some spinster?" She said bravely and fixed her vibrant blue eyes to his, never letting him go for a moment.

"Why Mia?" He asked and for a moment she thought she heard a note of sincere hurt.

"I won't ever leave you now Jack… we both owe each other remember?" She said, ignoring the question and moving to jump down from the bench top. He stopped her and she froze.

"Why?" He demanded and she sighed.

"Bruce was there for me… you weren't." She said bitterly, spitting out the poisoned words as though they burned her instead of him. She as puzzled at the flinch, the slight wince that made her think her Jack was not a stoic as he would like her to believe.

"Now… I want to get dressed then… well plans are for normal people and darling you and I we aint normal." She said happily and moved past him to collect her clothes form the floor. Pulling them on quickly she ran her fingers through the tangled white strands of her hair in frustration before indicating for Jack to come closer. He did, warily, and she grabbed the knife I his hand. She grabbed a fist-full of her hair, held the blade to it about three inches below her ear and sliced cleanly through the silken strands as easily as butter with the serrated blade. She continued to cut it until her lap was covered in a thick white-blonde blanket. Fingering her new look she turned to smile flippantly into her lovers face, tossing the shortened strands this way and that to test its new weight.

**Wow!**

_Is that all you can say?_

**Yeah, you look… like her.**

_I know, I was sick of it anyway… so many memories._

**He likes it… **

_That makes two of us then._

She stood and walked to the door, still running her fingers through her shortened hair and looking over her shoulder to see Jack hurrying after her, pocketing something into one of his numerous pockets. She grinned at his still thunderstruck expression.

"You like it?" She asked and he nodded tightly, stretching out his hand to smooth it then stopped, grabbed her hand and hauled her roughly down the corridor and into the elevator. He had a cap in his hand and as the doors opened pulled it on and walked cautiously out into the sunlit lobby. Together they walked out into the car park, jumpstarted a new car and took off.

"This is why I don't like driving." Mia muttered as Jack swerved to avoid a semi heading their way, cackling at the stunned expressions of a family as he careened past at 100 kilometres an hour. She clung to her seat, bashing her head against the window beside her as he turned violently and accelerated down the street with a mad chuckle. Sirens sounded behind them and Mia felt her stomach drop.

"I can't let them see me Jack… Jim, Barbra please!" She begged and he turned to her with a smirk.

"Am I dreaming or do I hear a note of worry in that darling little voice of yours?" He asked and she growled threateningly.

"Alright fine." He said and put pedal to the metal until neither could hear the sirens anymore. She was breathing hard, her knuckles white and stiff as she prized them away from the leather of her seat and she was swearing violently as she opened the door of the now stationary car. Jack also got out and came around to point.

"Drug lab, two blocks from here your father owns a storage container he uses in his human trafficking rinks and…" He paused for grand affect.

"A string of brothels not ten minutes drive from where we're standing." He said and she stared past his finger to gaze at the squat building before them.

"Please tell me you've got something?" She asked and he shook his head regretfully.

"Well we blew the other ones up so if I know my father, and I do, he will be on the look out for trouble such as bombs. This requires a more delicate touch I think." She said softly gazing up at the boarded windows before her and titling her head.

"Drugs you say?" She asked and he nodded.

"One of the biggest, trust me." He said at her doubtful look and chuckled.

"Have I let you down before?" He asked and she opened her mouth.

"Shut up! I mean it though… with the amount of money he-ah invests in this building and the-ah number of men in there you can betcha bottom dollar it's big." He said and she nodded pensively.

"Perhaps there's another way." She muttered. "It's bound to have camera's, to much to loose not to, our faces are probably already stored on some hardware somewhere… how to do this and not get killed is important.' She mused and he snorted. Her eyes widened as inspiration struck.

''Although it's certainly nowhere near as fun as last night it will still work. It's about time we can became outstanding members of this community Jack? I think its time we did our civilian duty don't you?" She said and pulled out her wallet.

"Is there a pay phone nearby?" She asked and he pointed down the street.

"Convenient, now Jack. I know you don't enjoy my good friends the police very much and I believe there some mutual feelings shared between the two of you, so why don't you find us some good seats and I'll calling the cavalry." She said sweetly and he smirked.

"Sure thing Doll." He said grabbed her to press her into a rough kiss then sprinted down a nearby alley. She watched him disappear then walked to the pay phone and dialed 911 into the pad. She waited until she heard it click; she was now connected to the police department.

"Hello, this is the Gotham police how may we help you?" A friendly female voice asked and Mia drew a deep breath.

"Hello? Yes… I'd like to make an anonymous tip off please. It's about a drug house." She said, putting a nervous warble to her voice. The woman bought it.

"Please hold I'll put you through to narcotics. Thank you for coming to us Miss." She said and the phone clicked again.

"Hello this is Inspector Mackenzie Walsh. I hear this is an anonymous tip off?" He asked.

"Yes, I know there's a drug house on this street… the address is…" She gave the address tremulously and waited with baited breath.

"Thank you Miss, you co-operation s most valuable. Rest assured you will remain anonymous." He said softly.

"Thank you. Goodbye." She said and hung up. Now for the fireworks. She ran to the alley, pausing momentarily to fix her gaze at a security camera she had spotted above the door, before tearing off down the alley. A voice halted her in her tracks and she looked up to see Jack leaning lazily against the railing above her. He grinned and climbed after him. Soon they were perched atop the roof, staring down into the street and waiting for the police to arrive. Soon enough they did, sirens blazing. Men piled out of the flashing cars and burst into the dilapidated house, gunshots and yells could be heard from within and Mia sighed.

"Better than an action film, it's all in the head… like Jaws.' She said dreamily and jumped as Jack's arm encircled her waist. They both watched as the police did their jobs, wrenching screaming and protesting drug providers from the building then returning to extract the surprisingly huge amounts of what looked to be heroine from within. She watched aghast as man after man exited the house laden with the stuff.

"Holy shit!" She whispered.

"I told you so." Jack said in a sing-song voice that made her want to throttle him.

"Whatever." She said flippantly and turned to watch the show unfold until all the men drove away. The street looked strangely empty without them and Mia stretched happily as she walked back to the ladder and began her long haul downwards. Jack followed close behind and the pair walked side by side towards the car. Jack opened her door and she sat down gratefully. He went around and got into the drivers side. They grinned at each other across the gear stick and drove off.

… POV:

He watched the video replay over and over again. That face, he knew that face. The small, white-blonde woman peered up at the camera and even though the picture was black and white he knew her eyes would be a vibrant cerulean blue.

"Get out!" He yelled at the trembling man before him and the man stumbled to obey. _Idiots… all of them. _It was the second attack the two days against him. The moment he had found out about the other drugs house he couldn't think of anyone foolish enough or brave enough to try him. Well now he did.

"Amelia, my little girl." He said admiringly as he stared down into his daughters beautiful but twisted face. Her mouth opened and he leaned closer to see what she said. He swore and bashed the top of the desk before him.

"**I've just started Daddy. I'll make you pay." **It was a promise he was very sure she'd keep and he wanted to be gone by the time she did.

**Okay so this is my fifteenth chapter and my review pile is in decline **** please please review. It lets me know what I can do to make this better for you guys plus it's a great source of encouragement. Thanks for reading though **


	16. Miss Scarlet

**Sixteen**

Mia POV:

"Shit!" Mia exclaimed angrily as she rummaged inside her pockets for her phone. All were empty and she slammed her hand into the dashboard and continued to swear violently.

"Jack, I need to find my phone." She said and he looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" He asked and she sighed.

"Barb's going to be worried about me and try to call, when she can't get onto me she's going to call Jim and then all hell's going to break loose when he realises I never made it home last night." She said simply and he shrugged.

"Commissioner Gordon can last a few more hours without you Doll. Right now I have a house call I want you to…"

"No! I need to call them now." She yelled and he braked hard, pulling the stolen car to an abrupt halt. They were now sitting smack bang in the middle of the road and peering around Mia was glad no one was around or they would have run straight up the back of them. Jack leaned in close and she flinched slightly.

"I hope you haven't forgotten Mia. We play by my rules or not at all. It would be both a pleasure and a shame to have to remind you." He whispered dangerously and she stared at him in horror. His eyes glittered dangerously and she reluctantly lowered her head.

"Yes it would. I'm sorry." She said quietly and he snorted.

"Whatever." He murmured and they were off again. They cruised the streets for about an hour until he pulled up once more outside a tall, well-to-do looking house.

"Who lives here?" She asked and he smiled.

"An old friend of yours I believe." He said and she frowned. She stared up at the red-bricked house in puzzlement.

"I've never been here before in my life." She said and Jack smirked as he stepped out of the car and walked around to her side to open her door. She followed him up the tiny flight of stairs to the front door and waited patiently while he rang the door bell. It chimed merrily.

"Okay who lives here?" She asked and he grinned.

"Justice Lewis Strauss, his darling wife Penelope and their two sons David and Michael." He said and suddenly Mia was back in the courtroom, screaming blue murder at a calmly smirking judge as she was dragged spitting into the back of an asylum van. She watched as Jack hide himself behind the door frame and she turned once more to wait for the door to open. She felt the familiar rage wash over her and she forced a smile to her face as the door opened to reveal a young boy of about 13 years of age. He was sweet looking with large brown eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at them as he opened the door and she leaned forwards with the strained smile of her own.

"Hi there, my name's Amelia. Are your parent's home?" She asked and he nodded.

"Just my Mum, I'll call her if you like." He said and yelled over his shoulder.

"Mum, there's a woman at the door for you." He said and footsteps drew closer.

"Thanks, what's your name?" She asked and he smiled.

"David." He said and a tall, blonde haired woman appeared at the door. She looked at Mia and smiled politely.

"Hello what can I do for you?" She asked and Mia's smile dropped off her face.

"I was looking for your husband, Lewis. He's a judge right?" She asked and the woman nodded proudly.

"Yes, he's not here but I can take a message." She said and Mia nodded. With a sigh she leant against the door frame and fixed the woman with a piercing blue stare.

"Tell him that Amelia Jones called in and that she's very sorry for this but if he had listened none of this would ever have happened." She said and Penelope frowned.

"I don't…" She began and stepped back with a small shriek as Jack stepped out from the side and pressed the barrel of a pistol Mia hadn't known was there to the middle of the woman's forehead. David began to cry quietly and his mother's pleas fell on deaf ears as the pair were forced them back into the house and into the kitchen. Mia pushed the woman firmly but gently into one of the chairs and grabbed a ball of string from the kitchen drawer. She tied the woman's wrists and ankles together, careful not to cut off her circulation, before kneeling to look her in the face. The woman's green eyes were overflowing with tears as she begged her to let them go.

"Please, take what you want just don't hurt my boys." She pleaded and Mia tilted her head as though considering the option.

"I can't I'm afraid. Your husband stole from me whatever innocence I had left the day he and those bastards locked my away. Now I'm stealing from him, its only fair… David sweetie?" She called to the boy who was standing in front of Jack, pale and still crying, with the gun now held to his head.

"You need to come with us now. Scream once and I'll make sure you never see your Mum again, got it?" She asked and he nodded tearfully. She clucked and moved over to him. Crouching down before him she smoothed his hair away from his bloodshot brown eyes.

"Hey don't cry, it's going to be alright. I don't want to hurt you or your Mum… really I don't. All I want is a little something from your Dad and you'll come right back home, I promise." She said and stood. She motioned for Jack to leave and the three walked out of the kitchen.

"Please, please don't take him!" Mrs. Straus begged but they ignored her and kept moving. They piled into the car, Jack in the driver's seat and Mia and David huddled in the back. Jack threw the gun onto the passenger seat and started the engine, soon the comfortable-looking home was out of sight. It hit her at that moment what she had just done and with a sad sigh she ran her fingers through her shortened white hair. She turned her head to look at David who had stopped crying and was now sitting, silent and still, on the leather seats beside her.

"You'll want to buckle up… J has a habit of killing people before he even arrives somewhere." She joked and Jack laughed a swerved violently to make a point. The boy, gasping in fright, pulled the seatbelt close around him and clung onto the seat for dear life. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"David?" She called softly and he turned to look at her but didn't say anything. She saw anger and total hopelessness in his eyes and with all the pain of an electric shock realised that it was the exact same look she had given his father all those years ago.

"Your father, he was the judge who presided over my court case about three years ago… did he ever tell you about it?" She asked and he shook his head. She growled and he flinched. Concern rushed through her and she sighed deeply. Stretching out a hand she gently laid it on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Sorry mate, I'm not going to hurt you… I just need to get even with your dad okay?" She said desperately and he looked down into his lap.

"He never mentioned me once?" She asked sadly and he shook his head.

"Fucking bastard!" She yelled and slammed her hand against the seat in front of her. Jack cackled from the front and she screamed at him to shut up. Turning back to David she struggled to recall some calm.

**Well you've done it now.**

_Yeah thanks for that._

**Don't scare him, you know what kind of shit your going to get into when he gets back home… your normal life is now over.**

_Shit! You're right though… what do we do now. _

**Head somewhere safe.**

_Where?_

**Jack will know… after that you'll need to be careful. Jack is nowhere near as stable as you are and will probably kill this boy if things go south. **

_Looks like I'm up shit creek without a paddle._

"**Oops there goes the canoe" **

_What should I do?_

**Let him play with the gun.**

_What!_

**Just do it.**

Pulling herself out of her mind Mia smiled and leaned forwards. She grabbed he gun off the seat and held it out to the boy with a small smile. Jack swore.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He yelled and she waved him off.

"Having a little fun… when did you start caring about personal safety?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Well alright, but if he shoots me I blame you." He growled but Mia could tell that under the feigned annoyance Jack was quite happy to let the 13 year old behind him hold a pistol. Said boy was now gazing at the gun with a mixture of panic and relief on his face. He was pale as a sheet and flinched as she held the gun closer.

"Go for it, have a hold." She said and tipped the gun into his lap. He squeaked but picked it up shakily between thumb and forefinger. He gazed at her worriedly but she just smiled.

"See nothing to worry about." She said and relaxed against the seat, folding her hands behind her head.

"Roll down your-ah window, let off some steam kid… I know you must-ah want to." Jack called and the boy jumped.

"No." He said and the two lunatics shared amused glances in the review mirror. Mia shrugged and leaned over to take the gun away but the boy snatched it away defiantly.

"Turn around. He demanded and she grinned.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p' with relish.

"I'll shoot you… turn around." He said and pointed the gun at her. She stared down the barrel into his panicked brown eyes and simply smiled.

"David, you couldn't shoot me." She said simply and shrugged. He shook with rage and tightened his grip on the pistol.

"Turn around!" He demanded.

"I'll kill you!"

"There are worse things than dying David. Believe me when I say that Hell has nothing on the things done to me because of your father… dying could quite possibly be a blessing… wouldn't you say J?" She asked and her driver smirked in response.

"Lis-sten to me kid, pull that trigger and-ah your looking at about 20 years-s. I'll say I-ah kidnapped you and her; no one would doubt it. Dying would become a bles-ssing to you to after I-ah finished with you and prison… a fucking walk in the park." He said and the boy flinched as he swerved and began to cackle madly down the busy main road. Jack was in high form Mia pondered bemusedly. Enjoying himself a little to much. She turned back to David and his eyes began to fill again. She smiled, kindly this time, and placed a hand on the gun. She gently pointed it to the seat between them. Taking it from him gently she flung it back onto the front seat.

"You're not a killer David. You're not like us… J and I we've done very bad things but you, no your innocent… just like I was once." She pondered and ruffled the boy's hair. He jerked away and she sighed. Nothing more was said until the trio pulled up at a dingy little motel half a mile outside Gotham. Jack killed the engine and, after waiting for Mia to book the rooms, hauled the boy inside number 12; the last one on the row of dirty, whitewash rooms. She walked inside the ensuite bathroom and, using the pistol, fired three shots into the mirror. It shattered and glass splinters fell like rain onto the white tiles. She looked a wreck and walked back out into the bedroom with a glum face. She rolled her head to look at David and smiled stiffly.

"What? Father's are all the same; take, take, take… take my advice David and whenever you get the chance put that gun to his head and pummel the lead into his brain." She said viciously and smirked when he flinched.

"What's the matter, do I scare you… I'm sorry but it's not my fault, I'm just a lunatic oh wait a second no I'm not; your father just put me in there!" She screamed and proceeded to pick up anything not bolted down and fling it against one of the bare walls. She laughed as each object hit the wall with a loud smash or bang and took savage pleasure when something broke. When there was nothing else to throw she simply stood there, arms swaying limply by her sides and her mind completely numb. Mia turned to look at the young boy and an apologetic look flashed across her features.

"I…" She began and stopped with a heavy sigh.

"Whatever, doesn't matter anymore. I not going to hurt you, promise." She said, almost to herself and went to the window. Behind her she could sense two pairs of eyes watching her very closely.

Joker POV:

He loved it when she was like this. Crazy, hell-bent and just a little bit motherly. He forced the boy roughly onto the hard, spring-loaded bed and sat down in one of the hard backed chairs before him. He played with the gun in his hands idly as Mia, after glaring at him reproachfully, picked up the phone to call the Gordon's.

"Hello?" She said, her voice surprisingly normal after her outburst.

"Yes, I'm safe… no, just needed some space Barb. Really that's fantastic tell him that I'm so proud of him… Listen Barb please tell Barbie I'm sorry that I couldn't come over to play, I'm a little caught up with things at the moment… Yes, yes I would love to… depends on the time… I'll see." She said and he grinned as she flung him a sexy smirk from her place by the phone cradle. He winked and she laughed.

"Yes take care… bye." She said and hung up. After a long stretch she walked over to the bed and, yawning tiredly, flung herself down next to the pale boy already on it. She fixed Joker with a familiar, lusty gaze and he grinned.

"A little tired Doll, I suppose my performance last night kept you busy." He said and she wrinkled her nose delicately.

"Bah! Whatever makes you feel good J." She said teasingly and he felt affronted. He shot her a dirty look which she turned away flippantly by rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes.

"Damn women! Never happy with what they've got. Kid, stay away from them as long as you can." He warned the boy casually and couldn't help but grin at the boy's discomfort. He smirked and leaned in closer, enjoying the automatic flinch. He waggled his face closer until Mia stood once more and rounded on him.

"J leave him be." She piped up and he frowned but slunk back into his chair. Mia sighed and stretched herself back out on the bed, crossing her legs and folding her hands over her stomach.

"Your lucky she-ah likes you kid and it's a good think I like her too or there would be trouble." He said warningly as much to the reclining form of his lover who merely waved away his words dismissively.

"He has a name J, please use it." She said with another yawn as the boy stared at the two of them in confusion.

"What's up boy? Cat got your tongue?" He asked and Mia rolled her head around to look at him.

"Sorry, David." He corrected and David shifted uncomfortably in his seated position on the bed.

"Is it the scars? I've been told their a little intimidating." He said and touched the raised grooves on his cheeks. The boy shook his head and the Joker frowned.

"Wanna know how I got them?" He asked and David shrugged. Another time then, just before bed should do. The young lad straightened his shoulders like a soldier before battle.

"It's just… you don't seem like you're about to kill me. Dad always said you were crazy, a psycho, but if that were true you would have killed her when she told you to shut up." He said reluctantly and Jack felt mounting respect for the kid who was still obviously terrified but willing to speak like man when asked to. He laughed.

"Shows how much you know about women, it wouldn't matter if she was dead she'd still eat me alive if I did anything to you without permission… she likes you." He said ponderously and jealous fury welled in him. He stood and rushed to the boy, ripping his head back to stare into his eyes angrily. His stutter came back with a vengeance.

"Don't push-sh your luck, I'm as crazy as they say… although I'd like to-ah think of myself as ahead of the curb. And I am-ah not as opposed to beating you sens-seless as she is so don't-ah push me." He said quietly and the boy nodded, terrified. Joker released him and returned to his seat. He shrugged himself out of the jacket he wore and hung it over the back of his chair, rolled up his sleeves and lit a cigarette.

"Mum says smoking's a dirty habit." David said and the Joker rolled his eyes.

"Mum's not here is she?" He said roughly and stood. Mia rolled over and began to whimper slightly in her sleep. David looked at her in shock and Joker growled.

"What's the matter David, ain't you ever had a nightmare?" He asked harshly and the boys shrugged. Mia gave another whimper, louder this time and David looked at her, this time in something close to pity.

"She has good reason to have them kid, she-ah never had it easy you know… your dad made it worse." He said roughly and moved to kneel by Mia's side. He fixed David with a piercing look.

"She's good to you when she doesn't have to be… remember that." He said and tilted his head to look at the sleeping woman. Memories of last night filled him and he grinned. He stood and slunk to the door. He paused.

"Leave and I'll find you." He said warningly and walked out. He got into the car and drove through Gotham carefully, by now the Straus woman would have contacted police. He found an electronics store and simply walked out with it under his am, sure sirens had gone off but this was an unsuspecting neighbourhood some five miles away from the Narrows, no one even bothered to carry a gun around. Chuckling to himself as he got into the front of another parked car he drove back to the motel and walked through the door of number 12 to find Mia awake and alert with David sitting close beside her. She smiled thinly at him from her seat then tilted her head quizzically at the box under his arm.

"Present for the judge." He said and set it up on the table. She nodded and stood to move out of its line of fire.

"I'll hold it." She said and Joker nodded. He hauled the boy to his feet and pressed the mussel of the gun to his temple as Mia switched the camera on.

Jim POV:

The Clown had finally done it. Kidnapping the judge's son was the final straw and Jim had finally had enough. The recording was repeating on the tv screen before him and the entire department was crouched around it trying to get as much information as they could. The boy was unharmed but Jim wasn't sure how long that state would remain so as the homicidal clown pressed the pistol once more to the child's head.

"Hello Commissioner, as you can-ah see… young David Straus is joining us here tonight. Everyone give him a round of applause." The psychotic clown paused and seemed to wait.

"Now to business-ss… this town is run by hypocrites… judges who put away people who needed their-ah protection. Lewis Straus you hurt a lovely little-ah friend of mine… she's pissed off at you and who can-ah blame her." He licked the red lips with relish and seemed to gaze at someone behind the camera. Dear God there was someone else in on this too. The Straus's were crying silently as the reel continued; the judge had his arm wrapped around his trembling wife as she held her hands over her face and sobbed.

"Now you have three options; scattered around this city are three places of interest to me and my-ah lovely Scarlet Letter…" He said softly and a gleam came into his eye.

"Arkham Asylum, Wayne Tower and-ah, what was it again my dear? Oh yes Gotham West Public School." Jim's stomach dropped, Jimmy, Barbie!

"If our demands aren't-ah met in three hours, the judge can have his son back… in pieces, starting with his fingers cause he-ah doesn't really need those." Joker said dangerously. He cocked his head, as though listening.

"Oh of course, the demands… a man; information about dealings about the King… our friend Lewis knows who we're talking about. Lewis I know you'll be watching so I say this now. You will give the Commissioner everything you have then you will drive alone… if there is anyone following you all three buildings will go Bye Bye Birdie." Joker said and held the boy's terrified face to the camera.

"Remember Jim, little David here is waiting. Look how strong he is right now; should probably give him something to eat to keep him so strong." He broke of and began to laugh; high, maniacal cackles that chilled the bone as he stepped towards the camera and flicked it off. In the static silence that followed no one moved.

"Did anyone catch where the hell we're suppose to meet that psycho?" A rookie asked and the room exploded. Over the din Jim bellowed at them to shut up.

"Everyone, our priorities are to get those children out of Gotham Prep, followed by an evacuation of Wayne tower… anyone who argues will be given a months mop duty it's about time the janitor got some time off." Jim yelled and people began to run off in all directions to prepare for the school evacuation. Jim sat down and sighed. It was bad enough that the Joker was around but this Scarlet Letter, whoever she was seemed to be either the same psychotic breed or simply crazy; neither those things boded well for little David Straus.

**Dun Dun Dun!**


	17. Past the Breaking Point

**Seventeen**

**Hi everyone it's been a while since I updated and I'm sure most of my followers on here have either given up or are not interested, fair enough. Okay so cliffy last chapter… everyone likes a good one and this is no exception I hope. Onwards now to the situation at hand and good luck to everyone as we divulge into a web of madness. **

**I do not own the Joker, only my OC Amelia, her family and the plot. **

Amelia POV:

She awoke suddenly, heart I her mouth and a scream on her lips. A hand was on her shoulder and she turned to see Jack crouching beside her bed, carefully concealed concern in his eyes.

"Doll Face, you-ah going be alright?" He whispered and she nodded. Sighing she sat up and looked around the small hotel room they were in. The boy, David, slept peacefully beside her and she stretched out a tender hand to stroke the blonde hair from his forehead. A cough made her look around at Jack who was more than a little amused.

"Fuck off J, he reminds me of my…" She stopped as though physically struck, her breath rattling as she exhaled slowly. An arm came around her shoulders and she fell against him gently.

"I'm so tired Jack, how long do we do is for?" She asked and he sighed.

"When you feel like it." He said and she looked up at him. She looked down at David and smiled lustily back up at Jack.

"If the boy weren't here, the things I'd do for you…" She trailed off then shook her head.

"But I need him alive, so it can wait." She said and heard a deep growl come from the base of her lover's throat. A moment later she was pinned to the mattress beneath him, her arms held above r head and her mouth being thoroughly ravished. She moaned into his mouth and arched against him, bringing her legs up to curl around his hips to draw their centres together. He rubbed his erection against her and she moaned again, louder this time. A muffle groan came from beside them and they paused to stare at the slowly awakening boy. Jack looked positively livid as he got up off her but Mia placed a hand gently on his chest, pressed a gently kiss to his lips before standing to join him. She smiled merrily at the boy and held out her hand. Surprisingly the boy took it and she grinned.

"David, we're going to see your Daddy now… he's going to help us and then we're going to help you." She said and led the boy out the door and into the night. She heard Jack pull he door closed behind them and the three of them moved to the car. Once more Joker was driving and the other two were crouched in the back.

"Miss Amelia what did my Dad do to you?" David asked in the silent car and she jumped. A hand automatic reached for the scarred forearm of her right arm and she hung her head. She looked over at David and flicked a piece of white blond hair out of he eyes.

"He put me away, I came to him for help and he put me away." She said and the statement came out soft and childlike.

"My Daddy was a bad man, when I finally tried to get help he and your Father oh… they couldn't have that, not at all. David you're going to hear bad things about me in the future but I want you to know something… this town ain't just run by the Mayor or the Mobs, it's the criminals who run the show. Look at what we've done, by saying we've planted a few bombs around and kidnapping you we can bring an entire city to the brink of chaos. David, I don't want this to mark you for the rest of your life…" She said thickly and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"We all deserve a chance to grow but I never got it, I had good people try to help me but in the end love… it pushes every boundary you've got until there is nothing left to stop you. Love unconditionally David, I did." She said and looked at the driver of the vehicle. The confusion on his face was evident.

"I'm free now." She sad simply and Jack cackled from the front.

"Here we are my dear." He said and looking outside she saw the Straus' house, a little way down the block. Smiling to David she opened the door and let him out. Hand on his shoulder she walked him down the darkening street. At the door she knealt and looked into his face.

"Please don't be harsh when you think back on me." She begged and he suddenly looked, relieved.

"Amelia you never hurt me and you sent me home… I won't ever thnk you're a bad person, just a little mad." He said honestly and she chuckled.

"We're all a little mad." She agreed and blew him a kiss and running off towards the car.

"Tell Jim I'm sorry. I tried so hard for him and Barbie but I needed to be free." She said and laughing now dived into the car. Jack rammed his foot into the pedal and they were off. Speeding towards the one place she knew they'd find the Justice.

"Here." Jack said and tossed her a small black mask. She slipped it on, effectively covering the top half of her face. She smiled and slipped her hand over the gear box to rest it on the top of his thigh.

"Jack, I want to thank you for everything." She said and he winked at her. Bringing her hand to his lips he laughed.

"The fun isn't done yet Doll." He said and she smiled. Inwardly she sighed and allowed him to throw her around the car wildly as they careened around Gotham. The MCU was ahead and only one police car was there to guard it. They pulled into the car park and Joker killed the engine.

"Piece of cake." He said and she nodded, grasping the handgun she opened the door and stepped out. The pair crossed the pavement and up the stairs to enter the Police Department. There was one officer at the desk and as they entered he gasp a slip second before a bullet tore through his chest and into the wall behind him. Turning to face the now silent building Jack spun her around theatrically, placed a smacking kiss to her lips and pointed his gun at the rapidly approaching backup. Raising her own gun Mia fired her own rounds, striking one in the shoulder and bringing him down.

**Mia, this is starting to scare me.**

_Come on Tess, you were always telling me to live a little._

**Yeah but not kidnapping, murdering and hijacking… my thoughts were more along the lines of sipping margaritas by a pool in Miami while we perved on cute cabana boys.**

_No thanks, got my own guy to perv on now._

**You always had weird taste.**

_And you were always really annoying, cn't you shut up and let me do something on my own for once?_

**Mia?**Tess sounded more than hurt and Mia instantly regretted it.

_I'm sorry._

**No, no you're not.**

_Tess… Tessa come on please… say something Tess… Tessa! _

Complete silence. For the first time in three years Amelia's head was totally her own and it frightened her. She shivered and through the tears now fired more round into the wall beside her.

"Come on Doll… we-ah can't waste bullets." Jack said and she felt herself dragged along behind him as they reached the Commissioner's office and the awaiting Justice Straus. The man sat in a chair, head buried in his hands and shoulders slumped in total defeat. He looked up at them as they entered.

"Please, please give my son back… he's just a boy." He begged and Mia slammed the pistol down on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Shut up you old bastard. You speak only when spoken to." She said and he nodded. Jack closed the door and the pair sat down across from the Judge.

"Now, where is he?" She demanded. He flinched but didn't answer.

"Where's David?" He demanded and she smirked.

"Right now? I'd say in a place he is safe." She said honestly and chuckled.

"Answer my question Judge, out loud s the court can hear." She said and he murmured.

"What?" She asked and he glared up at her.

"Bitch. I won't say a word until I know he's safe." He said and she nodded.

"Fair enough." She said and pulled out her phone. Giving it to Jack she watched a he typed something in. The phone rang out and they heard it click as it was answered.

"Hello?" David said and his father cried out.

"David, son can you hear me where are you?" He demanded and the boy sighed.

"Home." He said and the judge looked confused.

"Home?" He repeated and Mia chuckled. Pointing the gun into his face she smiled cruelly.

"This was never about David Straus this was about you, my Father and I." She said and cocked the hammer. He swallowed.

"Amelia?" David said and she turned to the phone.

"Yes David." SH said, a throat cleared and a raspy, deep throated voice called through.

"Amelia, do not harm the judge. I know what he did to you, I also know that deep down you don't want to hurt these people like you were." The voice said and Jack jumped.

"Oh hello Batsy, what a pleasant surprise. Did you guess my game already?" He asked and the voice snarled.

"Joker, let them go… her especially. You've fooled her into believing you actually care for her but when all's said and done you'll have your fun and throw her away." Batman said and Mia felt her heart clench painfully in her throat.

"J? What does he mean?" She demanded and Jack's eyes widened.

"Don't you listen to him Doll, don't you let them break us." He said but she shook her head.

"I was fine at first, the games, the threats and the sex but the letters and the kisses… did they mean anything or was it all for jokes." She whispered and he shook his head. Straus watching he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Doll you… I need you toots." He said and she frowned.

"That's not love Amelia. He can't feel it and you know it, stop letting yourself be hurt and give this up… your worth so much more than that." Batman said and Amelia suddenly placed the voice.

"Br… no you can't be." She whispered into the phone and a small chuckle sounded.

"Can't I? Mia, listen to me… I'll protect you but you need to give this up." He said and she nodded slowly, lowering the gun. Looking up into Jack's eyes she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry J." She said and something akin to despair seemed to fill his eyes.

"Mia please… don't." He begged and she flinched. She lowered the gun to the floor and felt her whole body tremble.

"Mia I love you." Jack said and she gasped, looking up at him. Her eyes filled with tears. He looked so torn her heart melted.

"You mean it?" She demanded and he nodded.

"Batsy? I just want to thank you." She said and heard him sigh unhappily.

"Why?" He asked cautiously and she smiled.

"Because… you can be the strong one where I couldn't. I'm sorry." She said and raised the gun once more.

"You made me believe for one second that it could be okay but you and I both know how this story ends… I'm dead either way." She said and as he screamed at her to stop she pulled the trigger and fired the lead bullet straight into Straus' chest. He tumbled form the chair and Jack yelled in triumph. She grinned down at the dying man and hissed.

"Where is he?" She demanded and he groaned.

"WHERE IS HE?" She screamed and he muttered, against her ear a single sentence before his eyes closed and he drew his last breath. Looking over at Jack she stood dazedly, swaying.

"Batman, are you still there?" She asked and he affirmed with a grunt.

"Please don't hate me, I just wasn't strong enough.' She said and took Jack's hand. He smiled and led her out of the door, down the corridor and out the front of the police department. Within seconds they were gone, disappearing into the dirty, Gotham night.

Jim POV:

He watched the video tape again. Eyes watering as he watched the young woman he had come to love like a daughter plug the Justice straight in the chest with the pistol. She seemed to be in shock then the Clown grabbed her and led her out of the building. He covered his eyes with his hands and sobbed.

"I failed her." He said and a swishing told him he was no longer alone.

"We failed her Jim. This whole city did and she just became another victim to it." Batman said and the Commissioner sighed, wiping his eyes then his glasses before placing them back on his face. A small knock on the door made him turn and he saw a young blonde haired boy in the doorway.

"Are you Jim?" He asked quietly. In was David Straus, having been brought in for questioning following his father's murder.

"Yes." Gordon said and the boy sighed.

"I have a message for you, from Amelia." He said and instantly the Commissioner perked. He beckoned the boy inside and towards the chair. The Dark Knight watched all this silently. When he was seated the boy sighed. He twisted his fingers, unsure how to begin.

"She's a good person Commissioner, even if she did kill my Father." He said and Jim was shocked. Swallowing thickly David kooked up at the ceiling desperately.

"While I was with them… they talked to me." He said and Jim frowned.

"Talked?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"They came to our house, I answered the door and she, Amelia she was there." He said.

"Right, she introduced herself." Jim said and the boy nodded.

"She wanted to know if my Father was home, then he appeared." David said quietly and flinched.

"Did he hurt you?" Jim demanded and David shook his head.

"No, that was the thing… she wouldn't let him." He said and frowned.

"He yelled at me, threatened to kill me but if he touched me at all… she yelled at him." David said and giggled suddenly. Jim was confused.

"Why do you laugh?" He asked and the boy shook his head.

"He told me to avoid women… said they never appreciated what they had, she teased him a lot about…" He trailed off and coughed awkwardly. Jim groaned and even the Caped Crusader looked a little uneasy.

"What was her message?" Jim asked and the boy nodded.

"She wanted me to tell you and Barb that she's sorry she wasn't strong enough and that now she's free." He said and Jim buried his face into his palms.

"Mia…" He whispered before looking up at the boy sadly.

"Thanks David… I'm sorry about your Dad." He said and the boy shook his head.

"No, he was an asshole… never around unless he was drunk and he hurt my Mum all the time… Mia saved her without realizing it." The boy said and stood. Pausing he turned and looked at the Batman.

"Can you save her?" He asked and the masked vigilante sighed.

"I can try but it's up to her…" He said and David nodded.

"She protected me… she honestly cared even though she'd been hurt so much." He said and looked back at the pair from the door.

"She had a nightmare, what are they about?" He asked Jim but the older man shook his head firmly.

"She lost her Mum when she was just a little older than you are… perhaps that's what she remembers." He said and the boy nodded.

"She said they faked the bomb threats, she doesn't like to hurt kids." David said. A shout from down the hall turned his attention away.

"Bye." He yelled and disappeared. Silence reigned for a few moments after his departure.

"Well, that was quite the lesson my friend." Jim said.

"She protected the boy, if she'd brought in that could help her."

"If, if she's brought in… I don't think she'll want to stay around much longer." Jim said and tapped a finger on the desk.

"She's been looking for her Father this whole time… Straus knew and she needed him to spill, reckon she got the information before he died?" He asked but the room was silent. Looking up he saw he was alone. Rolling his eyes he stretched and slouched into his chair.

"I still hate it when he does that." He muttered and closed his eyes against the pain filled night.

Mia POV:

The engine was silent as the pair finally pulled over in a narrow alley, ironically close to where they'd first met. Arkham was a few blocks north of their position and in the silence faint yells could just be heard. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"All this time the prick was a few blocks from…" She said and broke off suddenly. From beside her she heard movement and a flame flared.

"Smoking's a dirty habit." She teased and Jack, thankfully, chuckled.

"Oh really, I can think of worse ones." He said and she smiled at the canvas lining of the roof. Cigarette smoke filed the car and she cranked a window a small touch and allowed the silence to wash over her like a soothing balm.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what Doll?" He answered making her sigh and shake her head.

"Maybe he was right, I should just leave… I can't stay in Gotham now." She said and a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder roughly and with a cry she whirled on him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and he instantly let go. Tears were now streaming down her face and she ripped the black mask off to fling it into the back seat. Gazing up into his face she sneered. His eyes were widened slightly in shock and she realised that all through her years in Arkham the only thing stopping her from becoming a monster had been Tessa. She'd always seen Tess as a more violent part of herself but in fact all the voice had ever done was bring forward the most violent thoughts in her mind to shock her into not doing it, to remind her to be human. Now she was gone the old feelings stirred and there was nothing to hold them back.

"You all take, take, take. All of you… Gotham, my Father even you Jack, you've possibly taken the most form me and like an idiot I let you." She yelled and he flinched slightly but held her gaze.

"I let you take me from Arkham, I let you take me again and again at your own leisure, I let you take over my mind until I couldn't even function away from you anymore and do you know what Jack… you just could stop there could you?" She asked and her voice had dropped to a deadly whisper. She knew her eyes would be wild looking; shining from her face with a sickening glow that was unhealthy, physically and mentally. She leaned close and smiled thinly.

"I love you Jack… crazy as it is. You smashed down every bit of me that could possibly resemble sanity, built me back up again and let me loose and I just want to say one thing… Bravo, do you like your present?" She asked snarkily and then felt her whole body shudder, curl in on itself and numb over. She san back against her chair and simply stared our the windscreen, only partially aware of Jack's eyes still trained on her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after two whole minutes passed and was surprised to feel his hand gently grab hers over the gear box.

"Doll, I didn't think it was possible but you are possibly more messed up tan I am." He said and she frowned but allowed him to continue.

"You complete me Doll, I don't just want you… I need you too. If you need to scream at me, to throw a few dozen breakable items at a hotel wall or go murder your son of a bitch Father than who am I to stop you?" He said seriously and she felt her eyes well suddenly.

"Oh J, what would I have done without you?" She asked and launched herself at him. He collected her in his arms and held her while she sobbed. She nestled deep into her chest and simply hung there. Looking up she tried to smile, but it came out wrong.

"I can say right now you would probably still be sitting pretty in the psyche ward however, the fantastic man that I am, managed to sweep that little charade away." He said and she sighed happily.

"All I ever ask Jack, from this moment on, unless you mean it… don't ever tell me you love me." She said seriously and closed her eyes.

"Not here Doll, at least let's get us a room or something." She heard him say and she giggled.

"Come on, backseat looks good to me." She said and wriggled into the back of the car before settling down. A chuckle reached her ears and she felt him settle down beside her. He groaned, obviously uncomfortable. She rolled until she lay atop him and stared down into his face, allowing him more room on the seats. He grinned up at her and she smiled back. In that moment there was no world outside that car. There was no Frank Jones to deal with and no cities to burn. For once they were just two people sharing the space in the backseat of their car. There was no past and there was no future which suited them both just fine. Mia settled against her lover's chest and closed her eyes. In moments she was asleep.

Jack POV:

Staring down at a sleeping Mia was both calming and disturbingly erotic. She was so limp and trusting it warmed whatever heart still resided in his chest as well as fed his over indulging ego. That moment in Jim Gordon's office had been incredibly frightening, if he ever allowed himself to feel fear… which he didn't. Her face, the tone of her voice as she had lowered the pistol had made him realise he couldn't live without her. He, Jack Napier, never allowing anyone to close, needed this slim waif of a girl to actually justify his otherwise coating life and that scared him. He had said he loved her and in a way he did. It was obvious even to him that he liked her, she meant more to him than any other person in the world but love… that was a concept as foreign as the very moon. He smoothed the shining white hair of her scalp, marveling at the shortened strands and silky locks. The moment it hit him he truly loved her, weeks from now, he'd remember this night and the feel of her beautiful hair on the backseat of a dusty old car. Right now however he remained silent, allowing himself to be smoothed into sleep by the gentle sound of her steady breathing.

**There we go. I'm only going to make two more chapters of this story… it's been fun but my heart's just not in it anymore. The ending is planned and I hope you guys who are still reading it like it. Reviews are always welcome and I wish you all a Merry Christmas. **


End file.
